Chibi Fairy
by Lovara
Summary: Boneka bebek milik Chen yang merupakan hadiah dari Xiumin menghilang. Tentu saja Chen sangat sedih, selain itu boneka kesayangannya boneka itu juga pemberian dari Xiumin. Jadi siapa yang mengambil boneka milik Chen?
1. Chapter 1

CHIBI FAIRY

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: FF ini terinspirasi dari manga chibi fairy,tapi tenang aja semua ceritanya ngga persis sama seperti manga nya. Menceritakan tentang tempat penitipan bayi yang dikhususkan untuk bayi-bayi peri. Bayi-bayi peri itu tentu saja memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bayi manusia biasa miliki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah ditempat penitipan bayi Exotic. Tempat penitipan itu terlihat normal sama seperti tempat penitipan bayi biasa. Tapi jika kita menengok para bayi yang dititipkan,jika pasti akan berpikir ulang mengenai kenormalan tempat penitipan itu.

Tempat penitipan anak itu memang sengaja dibuat untuk para bayi peri yang berada didunia manusia. Bagaimana mungkin bayi peri ada didunia manusia?hal itu sengaja dilakukan agar para bayi belajar mengenai kehidupan manusia secara alami. Didunia manusia ini para bayi diasuh oleh para 'orang tua'.

Para 'orang tua' yang terpilih ini,bukan orang tua dalam arti sebenarnya,artinya mereka belum menikah dan kebanyakan masih dalam usia sekolah. Meskipun begitu tetap ada posisi appa dan umma. Para orang tua akan menitipkan bayi mereka ditempat penitipan selama mereka pergi sekolah. Meskipun bukan orang tua sesungguhnya,tapi mereka harus merawat para bayi dengan cinta yang mereka miliki.

**Pengenalan tokoh**

Leeteuk dan Kangin

Bayi yang diasuh: Wu Yi fan atau Kris dan Suho. Kris bayi dengan eleman naga api. Ia juga bisa melawan gravitasi yang ada ,sedangkan Suho dengan elemen air.

Hangeng dan Heechul

Bayi yang diasuh: Oh sehun dan Kim jong In atau Kai. Sehun bayi pengendali angin dan Kai bayi dengan kemampuan teleportasi (berpindah tempat)

Yesung dan Ryeowook

Bayi yang diasuh: Byun Baekhyun dan Do kyungsoo. Baekhyun bayi dengan kekuatan Light nya dan Kyungsoo dengan kekuatan earthnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk

Bayi yang diasuh: Zhang Yixing atau Lay dan Xi Luhan. Lay satu-satunya bayi dengan kekuatan penyembuh (Healing) dan Luhan bayi dengan kemampuan mengendalikan benda sesuai pikirannya.

Siwon dan Kibum

Bayi yang diasuh: Park chanyeol,bayi dengan kekuatan mirip seperti Kris,tapi jika kris naga api,maka chanyeol burung phoenik. Dua-duanya pengendali api.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

Bayi yang diasuh: Xiumin,bayi gembul dengan kekuatan frost,ia bisa membekukan apapun sesuai keinginannya.

Zhoumi dan Henry

Bayi yang diasuh: Chen dan Huang zi tao. Chen mempunya kekuatan yang dpat menggendalikan petir,dan tao ia mengendalikan waktu dengan kekuatannya.

Para pengasuh bayi:

Taeyeon

Jessica

Sunny

Tiffany

Hyeoyeon

Yuri

Sooyoung

Yoona

Seohyun

Pemilik Exotic:

Shindong dan Nari.

Para pengasuh dan pemilik tempat penitipan,merupakan warga asli dunia peri. Mereka semua ditugaskan untuk mengawasi para bayi peri yang ada didunia manusia.

TBC/END

Kalau ada yang mau bertanya lebih lanjut tentang FF ini silahkan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

CHIBI FAIRY

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Hari ini para bayi akan dititipkan di tempat penitipan anak,selama para orang tua mereka pergi sekolah. Bisakah para bayi itu berinteraksi dengan para bayi lainnya? Bagaimana repotnya mengurus 12 bayi dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa itu?

**...**

**OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO STRAIGHT**

**...**

**CHAPTER 1**

**HARI PERTAMA DITEMPAT PENITIPAN**

Para pengasuh nampak mondar mandir menghias sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Mereka memasang berbagai jenis hiasan di dinding dan pojok-pojok ruangan. Hari ini tempat penitipan Exotic akan kedatangan para bayi yang nanti nya akan menjadi penghuni tempat penitipan itu.

"Unnie,balon ini sebaiknya diletakkan dimana?" tanya Seohyun dengan beberapa balon biru ditangannya.

Sooyoung yang masih sibuk menempelkan hiasan dinding ditembok,menoleh sekilas kearah Seohyun sebelum akhirnya menunjuk sudut ruangan yang masih kosong. "Letakkan saja dipojok sana"

"Lihat apa yang kami temukan" seru Yoona dan Yuri bersamaan.

Para pengasuh yang masih sibuk itu menoleh kearah Yoona dan Yuri yang berteriak heboh.

"Kami menemukan ini digudang penyimpanan" ujar Yoona menunjukkan beberapa buah mainan dalam kardus yang besar.

Beberapa pengasuh membongkar isi kardus itu dan sisanya melanjutkan acara menghias ruangan. Setelah semunya beres,para pengasuh hanya tinggal menunggu para bayi dan orang tua mereka datang. Para orang tua sebelumnya sudah diberi pemberitahuan agar berkumpul ditempat penitipan sebelum mereka berangkat sekolah.

"Aku gugup,bagaimana kalau para bayi itu tidak menyukai kita?" ujar Sunny sambil meremas tangannya.

"Hey kita sudah terlatih untuk merawat bayi" ujar Sooyoung percaya diri.

"Ah itu mereka" seru Tiffany melihat para bayi dan orang tuanya.

"Annyeong.." sapa para pengasuh sopan.

Ruangan besar yang kosong itu kini dipenuhi oleh para orang tua dan bayi asuh mereka. Mereka semua duduk melingkar diatas karpet putih. Sedangkan para pengasuh berdiri dibelakang para orang tua.

Seorang namja yang merupakan pemilik dari tempat pengasuhan itu datang dengan istrinya dan berdiri ditengah-tengah lingkaran para orang tua dan bayinya.

"Selamat datang di Exotic" ujar Shindong sang pemilik

Para bayi hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Shindong dan Istrinya yang berdiri ditengah-tengah.

"Karena para orang tua sudah saling mengenal,sekarang giliran para bayi yang memperkenalkan diri" ujar Nari,istri Shindong.

"Kau mau memperkenalkan diri mu terlebih dahulu Kris?" tawar Shindong

Kris kemudian berdiri dari pangkuan Kangin dan berjalan menuju tengah-tengah lingkaran. Bayi dengan tatapan tegas itu mulai memperhatikan teman-teman barunya.

"Annyeong,Kris imnida" ucap Kris tak lupa membungkukkan badannya.

Para pengasuh menatap kagum Kris yang sudah lancar memperkenalkan diri didepan umum.

"Mommy,channie juga mau seperti Kris" ujar Chanyeol pada Kibum

Siwon menurunkan Chanyeol dari atas pangkuannya,kemudian Chanyeol dengan percaya diri memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong,Chanyeol imnida" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

Satu persatu para bayi mulai berani maju memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong,Baekhyun imnida" ujar baekhyun sedikit malu-malu.

"Hay baekkie" sapa Chanyeol ramah.

"Annyeong,Suho imnida" ucap Suho lancar meskipun ia sedikit gugup.

"Annyeong,Luhan imnida" ucap Luhan dengan lembut membuat para pengasuh dan para orang tua kagum.

"Annyeong,Xiumin im-imnida" ucap Xiumin gugup kemudian segera berlari ke pelukan Sungmin.

"Annyeong,Lay imnida" ucap Lay sambil tersenyum,membuat dimple di pipinya semakin membuat Lay nampak manis.

"Annyeong,Sehun...Kai imnida" ucap Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

"Ah~ yang memakai baju putih Sehun dan yang biru Kai" Hangeng memberi penjelasan.

"Annyeong,Chen imnida" ucap Chen lancar.

" imnida" ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat manisnya.

Kini hanya tinggal seorang bayi dengan boneka panda dipelukannya. Ia terus saja memeluk Henry dengan erat.

"Kau tidak mau memperkenalkan diri mu,baby?" tanya Zhoumi lembut.

"Lihat,semua orang menunggu mu" ujar Henry mencoba memberi semangat pada anaknya.

"Mom,gege itu menatap tajam kearah Tao" ucap Tao sambil menunjuk Kris yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Haaa?Kris jangan menatap nya seperti itu sayang" nasehat Leeteuk yang masih memangku Suho.

Kangin segera menutup mata Kris yang memang selalu saja menatap orang lain dengan pandangan tajam.

"Nah sekarang perkenalkan dirimu" ujar Kangin

Tao bangkit dari pangkuan Henry dan mulai maju ke depan. "A-annyeong,Tao imnida" ucap Tao pelan.

"Untuk para bayi selamat datang di Exotic" ucap Nari dengan senyum manisnya.

"Para bayi bisa dititipkan disini selama para orang tua pergi sekolah,dan menjemputnya kembali setelah mereka selesai sekolah" Shindong memberikan penjelasan singkat.

"Untuk para pengasuh,setiap hari akan ada 3-4 pengasuh yang akan merawat para bayi" tambah Nari.

Para bayi itu tengah bermain diruangan tempat mereka berkumpul tadi,sedangkan para orang tua sudah berangkat sekolah sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Bayi-bayi itu terlihat sangat cepat akrab dengan yang lain. Sehun dan Kai tengah menyusun balok berwarna-warni bersama dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Mereka lucu sekali" pekik Sooyoung yang bertugas mengawasi para bayi.

"Aku ingin melihat seperti apa kekuatan mereka saat masih bayi seperti ini" ujar Yoona memainkan boneka beruang ditangannya.

"Noona~" panggil Tao yang masih memeluk boneka pandanya.

"Ada apa Tao?apa kau mau ke toilet?" tanya Yoona mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Tao.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa boleh tuan panda bermain dengan tuan beruang?" tanya Tao menunjuk boneka beruang yang dipegang Yoona.

"Ah~ tentu saja boleh,apa noona juga boleh bermain bersama kalian?"

Tao menggandeng tangan Yoona dan mengajaknya duduk ditempat ia tadi bermain dengan boneka pandanya.

"Tuan panda dan tuan beruang sedang tidur,noona jangan berisik ne" ucap Tao yang rupanya bermain rumah-rumahan dengan bonekanya.

"Nde" jawab Yoona pelan

"Channie kenapa selalu mengikuti baekkie terus sih" gerutu Baekhyun karena Chanyeol selalu mengikutinya.

"Channie mau main sama baekkie" sahut Chanyeol pelan

"Arraseo,kajja kita main bersama Luhan dan Lay" Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya bermian bersama Luhan dan Lay.

Rupanya Luhan sedang menunjukkan kemampuannya mengendalikan sesuatu dengan pikirannya. Dihadapannya terdapat sebuah rubrik yang masih tersusun sesuai warnanya.

"Palli,Hannie buat rubrik ini terbang" desak Lay tidak sabar

Luhan memusatkan konsentrasinya pada rubrik didepannya.

"Lay,Luhan kalian sedang apa?kami ikut main,ne" seru Baekhyun membuyarkan konsentrasi Luhan.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun kesal,karena rubrik nya sudah hampir bergerak dan suara Baekhyun membuyarkan konsentrasi Luhan.

"Baekkie,jangan ganggu Luhan" tegur Lay

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Lay hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Kini ke 4 bocah itu duduk mengelilingi rubrik yang tergeletak dilantai. Luhan kembali berkonsentrasi agar rubriknya dapat bergerak. Lay,Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat sangat serius.

Akhirnya perjuangan Luhan tidak sia-sia,bisa dilihat kini rubrik itu tengah melayang di udara.

"Whoaaa ini keren sekali" puji Baekhyun

"Apa Channie bisa melakukan ini juga?" ujar Chanyeol menatap rubrik yang tengah melayang didepannya.

"Wah lihat Luhan bisa menerbangkan rubrik"

Kini para bayi sibuk mengelilingi Luhan dan rubriknya yang masih melayang.

"Gege,apa kau juga bisa membuat tuan panda terbang?" tanya Tao polos.

Luhan menatap boneka panda Tao yang besarnya hampir sama dengan dirinya,menerbangkan sebuah rubrik kecil saja Luhan harus menguras tenaga bagaimana dengan boneka sebensar itu?

"Mianhe,Tao sepertinya gege belum bisa" sahut Luhan.

"Waktunya makan siang" seru Yoona semangat

Para bayi yang mendengar kata makan,langsung bersemangat. Bahkan Tao yang sempat cemberut kini sudah tersenyum lagi. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan disebuah meja panjang. Sebuah lap sudah terpasang rapi didada mereka,mencegah bila ada makanan yang tumpah tidak akan mengotori baju mereka.

"Menu hari ini,sup labu" Yuri membawa beberapa mangkuk kecil dan diletakkan didepan para bayi.

"Nah,sekarang pegang sendok kalian seperti ini" Sooyoung memberikan cara memegang sendok yang benar.

"Kemudian aduk supnya dan tiup pelan-pelan,huuuhhh"

Sehun dan Kai justru saling meniup sup disendok mereka,membuat keduanya terciprat kuah sup. Untung saja sup itu tidak terlalu panas. Xiumin yang enggan meniup terlebih dahulu supnya justru membekukan sup itu sekaligus.

"Aigoo~ Sehun,Kai jangan membuat berantakan seperti itu" tegur Yoona kemudian membersihkan wajah Sehun dan Kai yang terciprat sup.

"Xiuminnie,jangan bekukan supnya kau tidak bisa memakannya kalau seperti ini" ujar Yuri mengganti sup xiumin dengan yang baru.

Meskipun masih berantakan,namun para bayi berhasil menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Kini mereka sedang mencuci tangannya dan membersihkan wajah mereka yang belepotan sup labu. Suho gemas karena keran didepannya mengalirkan air yang sangat kecil tidak seperti yang lain,air mereka mengalir lebih deras.

Karena jengkel,suho kemudian membuat air keran didepannya mengalir deras,bahkan terlalu deras sampai membuat dirinya sendiri basah kuyub.

"Hukss...huweeee" tangis Suho pecah saat menyadari baju yang ia pakai kini basah kuyup.

"Omo apa yang terjadi?" Yoona berlari menghampiri Suho dan menggendongnya.

"Kenapa kau basah seperti ini?" tanya Yoona mengambilkan handuk kecil

"Hiks...A-aku ingin air dikeran ku mengalir deras,tapi ternyata..." sahut Suho ditengah isakannya.

"Ahh~ kau hanya perlu membuka kerannya agar mengalir lebih kencang,tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatanmu" nasehat Yoona.

"Nde..."

"Nah sekarang jangan menangis lagi,karena baju mu sudah basah kajja kita ganti baju mu"

**...**

"Aigoo~ Sehun jangan membuat angin didalam ruangan" seru Sooyoung karena melihat Sehun membuat angin yang cukup kencang,sehingga membuat para bayi lainnya kedinginan.

"Kyungsoo jangan loncat-loncat kau hampir merubuhkan tempat ini" pekik Yoona ketakutan

"Kris berhenti menatap Tao tajam,kau membuatnya takut" ujar Yuri sambil menggendong Tao yang kini hampir saja menangis karena ditatap oleh Kris.

"Kai,berhenti berpindah tempat secara tiba-tiba kau membuat kami semua menjadi pusing" bahkan Sunny yang paling antusias merawat para bayi,kini dibuat pusing oleh tingkah laku mereka.

"Kyaaa xiumin membekukan separuh ruangan" teriak Sooyoung histeris.

Para pengasuh,kini bisa bernapas lega. Karena sekarang merupakan jam tidur bagi para bayi. Mereka semua tidur diatas kasur lipat kecil dengan selimut masing-masing.

"Ini sangat melelahkan" ujar Sunny yang terlihat kacau

"Lihat wajah mereka yang tertidur pulas,sangat menggemaskan" Yoona mengamati satu persatu bayi yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan para orang tua yang mengasuh mereka,seperti apa repotnya" ujar Yuri merebahkan tubuhnya disamping para bayi yang tertidur.

"Tao hampir menangis sebanyak 5 kali hari ini,ia selalu takut dengan tatapan Kris yang sangat tajam" ucap Sooyoung sambil mengelus pelan pipi Tao.

"Dia yang paling tenang hari ini" ujar Yoona yang tengah memandangi wajah pulas Chen. Saat hendak mengelus pipi Chen,Yoona merasakan seperti aliran listrik yang menyengat jarinya

"Appo" seru Yoona memegangi jarinya

"Hati-hati,dia bisa mengendalikan petir" ujar Yuri melihat Yoona yang terkena petir kecil dari Chen.

"Mwo?untung saja dia masih kecil,aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika terkena sambaran petir akan jadi seperti apa tubuh ku" sahut Yoona.

**...**

Pukul 4 sore yang artinya para orang tua akan menjemput bayi mereka masing-masing. Para bayi kini sedang berada diruang bermain dengan berbagai macam mainan yang berserakan. Setelah selesai mandi,mereka kini hanya tinggal menunggu para orang tua untuk menjemput.

Orang tua pertama yang datang adalah orang tua Lay dan Luhan,Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Appa/Mommy" seru Lay dan Luhan bersamaan.

Dengan sigap Donghae menggendong Lay dan Luhan sudah berada dalam pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Anak appa hari ini tidak nakal kan?" ujar Donghae menciumi pipi Lay.

"Tidak~ tadi Luhannie bisa menerbangkan rubrik appa" sahut Lay dengan tawanya.

"Jinjja?apa itu benar sayang?" ucap Eunhyuk

"Nde,tapi Luhan belum bisa menerbangkan boneka panda milik Tao" sahut Luhan menyesal.

"Gwenchana,Luhan bisa belajar nanti dirumah bersama mommy" ucap Eunhyuk

"Arraseo mom" ujar Luhan kemudian mencium pipi Eunhyuk

Setelah berpamitan dengan para pengasuh dan bayi lainnya,pasangan Haehyuk dan Layhan pulang kerumah mereka. Selang beberapa menit kemudian,Yesung dan Ryeowook datang untuk menjemput Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Sama seperti Lay dan Luhan ke 2 anak itu sangat antusias begitu melihat appa dan umma mereka datang. Bahkan kyungsoo lupa dengan kekuatan yang miliki,hampir saja kyungsoo merubuhkan bangunan itu karena terlalu antusias berlari.

"Kyung-ie jangan berlari seperti itu" seru Yewook khawatir bangunan itu akan runtuh.

Setelah Yewook dan Baeksoo pulang,pasangan Heechul dan Hangeng datang untuk menjemput putra mereka,Sehun dan Kai.

"Bagaimana hari mu,jagoan appa?" tanya Hangeng yang menggendong Kai

"Sehunnie tadi membuat angin besar didalam ruangan,appa" ujar Kai

"Bukan kah umma sudah melarang mu untuk mengendalikan angin di dalam ruangan hmm?" ujar Heechul pelan namun terdengar menyeramkan bagi Kai dan Sehun.

"Mi-mianhe umma" ucap Sehun takut

"Jangan ulangi lagi,kau bisa membuat bayi lain sakit jika seperti itu" nasehat Hangeng

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan,Kai yang merasa tidak dimarahi oleh ummanya,mencibir ke arah Sehun. Dan bisa dipastikan nanti saat sudah berada dirumah ke 2 anak itu akan bertengkar lagi.

"Mianhe kami terlambat" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengatur napasnya.

Sepertinya ia dan Kangin berlari dari sekolah menuju tempat penitipan.

"Kami mengganti baju Suho karena basah tadi" ujar Yoona

"Kau bermain air lagi chagi?" tanya Kangin dan kemudian mendapat anggukan kecil dari Suho

Sedangkan Kris yang berada dalam gendongan Leeteuk sedikit tidak rela karena harus pulang kerumah,yang artinya ia harus berpisah dengan Tao. Sepertinya Kris mulai tertarik dengan bocah bermata panda itu.

"Ada apa Kris?" tanya Leeteuk

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian memeluk erat Leeteuk.

"Baiklah,kami pulang dulu" ucap Kangin

Pasangan Siwon dan Kibum datang tak lama kemudian. Chanyeol segera berlari dan memeluk Kibum erat.

"Channie kangen sama mommy" ucap Chanyeol

"Hanya mommy saja?apa channie tidak kangen sama daddy?" ujar Siwon

"Ahh~ Channie juga kangen sama daddy" sahut Chanyeol kemudian memeluk Siwon.

"Xiuminnie,appa datang menjemputmu" suara teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar sampai kedalam ruangan.

"Jangen berisik kyu" ujar Sungmin

"Appa,umma" Xiumin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"Aigo~ anak appa,sepertinya pipi mu bertambah bulat sayang" ujar Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi gembil Xiumin

Krekk...

Xiumin membekukan satu tangan Kyuhyun,rupanya ia kesal dengan sang appa.

"Aaaa~ minnie kenapa kau membekukan tangan appa" jerit Kyuhyun karena telapak tangannya kini membeku

"Karena appa jahat,huh" kesal Xiumin

"Siwon hyung tolong aku" rengek Kyuhyun pada Siwon

Siwon mengehela napasnya pelan,kemudian menyuruh Chanyeol untuk melelehkan es ditangan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Channie" ucap Kyuhyun setelah tangannya kembali seperti semula.

"Umma kajja kita pulang" ajak Xiumin yang berada digendongan Sungmin.

Akhirnya Sibum dan Kyumin serta anak mereka pulang bersama,kini hanya tinggal Chen dan Tao yang masih menunggu orang tua mereka. Tao masih sibuk dengan boneka pandanya dan Chen yang sibuk menyusun balok berwarna-warni. Tak lama kemudian Zhoumi dan Henry akhirnya datang menjemput mereka.

"Mommy" seru Tao melihat Mommynya datang

Hup...

Henry menggendong Tao dengan sigap. "Tao tidak nakal kan hari ini?"

"Tidak~ Tao bermain dengan tuan panda dan tuan beruang" jawab Tao

"Kajja kita pulang,ini sudah hampir malam" ucap Zhoumi yang tengah menggendong Chen.

Setelah Chen dan Tao pulang,kini suasana ditempat penitipan itu kembali sepi.

"Ternyata tanpa bayi-bayi itu tempat ini begitu suram" ujar Sunny.

"Ahh~ aku sudah merindukan mereka" ucap Yuri memeluk boneka beruang yang ia gunakan untuk bermain bersama Tao tadi.

"Ini menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan" ucap Yoona pelan.

"Yak kalian jangan bermalas-malasan,kita masih harus merapikan mainan ini" seru Sooyoung.

Tbc-

Senengnya ternyata ada yang ngerespon FF ini ^^

Semoga chapter pertama ini tidak mengecewakan *bow*

Kritik dan sarang sangat diterima,tolong jangan menjelek-jelekkan para cast di FF ini. Karena semua hanyalah hasil pemikiran author ^^

Mian,kalo masih banyak typo karna author gak pernah mengedit ulang *Bow*

loveHEENJABUJA: nde ini udah lanjut ^^

Deushiikyungie: iya nih udah lanjut ^^

LyaxueSiBum: semuanya bakal official kok,nggak ada crack atopun straight ^^

Guest: udah lanjut ^^

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: udah lanjut nih ^^ iyaa~ couple Suju nya manusia dan Bayi Exonya peri

Mira: member SJ jadi orang tua angkat,kalo member SNSD jadi pengasuh ditempat penitipan anak ^^

Guest: gomawo chingu ^^ mianhe typo /


	3. Chapter 3

CHIBI FAIRY

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Salju turun dengan sangat deras hari ini,tapi para baby Exo bersikeras ingin bermain diluar. Mereka ingin membuat boneka salju. Akan kah para pengasuh membiarkan mereka bermain diluar ditengah cuaca yang sangat dingin ini? Lalu apa saja yang akan para baby Exo lakukan dengan kekuatan mereka masing-masing?

**...**

**Agar lebih mudah,para orang tua asuh semua berumur 18 tahun dan khusus untuk magnae Kyuhyun dan Henry berumur 17 tahun. Begitu juga dengan para bayi mereka berumur sekitar 2 tahun dan magnae line Tao,Kai,Sehun berumur 1 tahun. **

**Untuk yang nanya kenapa para bayi nggak cadel dan bisa ngomong lancar,jawabannya karena mereka bayi peri bukan bayi biasa '_')/**

**Semoga ngga bingung lagi yaa~ ^^ kalo ada yang masih bingung silahkan bertanya ^^**

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT (Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**MARI MEMBUAT BONEKA SALJU...**

Hari itu seluruh jalanan tertutup oleh tebalnya salju. Sejak semalam salju mulai turun dan menumpuk dijalanan. Bahkan Exotic pun tak luput dari tumpukan salju. Pengasuh yang bertugas hari ini terpaksa membersihkan halaman depan dan belakang mereka dari tumpukan salju. Mereka juga tidak lupa memasang penghangat ruangan disetiap ruangan di Exotic.

"Huuhh...huuhh...ini dingin sekali" ucap Jessica kedinginan,yeoja itu bahkan memakai mantel tebal dan sarung tangan.

"Julukan mu saja ice princess tapi kau tidak tahan dingin" ujar Tiffany sambil membersihkan tumpukan salju dihalaman belakang.

"Ahh~ aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk kedalam dan tidur diantar penghangat" ucap Hyoyeon dengan sebuah sekop ditangannya.

1 jam setelahnya,halaman depan dan halaman belakang kini sudah terlihat tidak ada tumpukan salju yang menggunung.

Satu persatu para bayi datang bersama orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sebagian besar dari mereka memakai mantel yang tebal lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan syal yang mengelilingi leher.

Pasangan Kyumin dan Xiumin datang dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda dengan yang lain. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengenakan pakaian yang sangat tebal,sedangkan Xiumin hanya menggunakan kaos tipis dan celana pendek.

"Brrrr...Minnie la-lain kali jangan kau beku kan appa seperti ikan beku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucat dan gemetaran.

Xiumin membuang mukanya karena kesal dengan sang appa yang menyuruhnya memakai pakaian tebal. Tidak ingatkah Kyuhyun dengan kekuatan Xiumin?dicuaca sedingin apa pun Xiumin dapat bertahan karena ia mempunyai kekuatannya yaitu frost.

"Minnie tidak kasian dengan appa hmm?kalau nanti appa sakit siapa yang akan bermain bersama minnie?" nasehat Sungmin lembut.

"Tapi minnie gak mau pake baju tebal" Xiumin mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

"Baiklah nanti umma akan menyuruh appa supaya tidak memaksa minnie lagi" Sungmin mencium pipi gembil Xiumin dengan gemas.

"Umma..geli...hahaha"

"Sekarang minnie main dulu dengan yang lain,nanti sore appa dan umma akan menjemputmu" ucap Sungmin sambil memurunkan Xiumin dari gendongannya.

"Arraseo umma" sahut Xiumin riang.

**...**

"Wah tangan Channie hangat" seru Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terasa sangat hangat.

"Jinjja?apa Tao boleh memegangnya?" tanya Tao penuh harap.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak rela,tapi melihat tingkah Tao yang sangat menggemaskan,Baekhyun akhirnya mengijinkan Tao untuk memegang tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau benar Baekkie hyung,tangan Channie hyung hangat" ucap Tao riang.

"Gege juga bisa menghangatkan mu Tao" ucap Kris yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Tao.

"Benarkah?apa tangan Kris ge bisa sehangat tangan Channie hyung?" tanya Tao dengan wajah manis.

"Kemarilah.." Kris menarik tangan Tao,otomatis tangan Tao melepas genggaman dengan Chanyeol.

"Ungg.. tangan Kris ge juga hangat seperti tangan Channie hyung" ucap Tao semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Kita tinggalkan pasangan Kristao yang sedang berada didunianya sendiri.

"Kyung-ie hyung ayo kita main" ucap Kai sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyungsoo dengan jarinya.

"Kai mau main apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan pipi merah karena kedinginan.

"Ah hyung,pipi mu merah" tunjuk Kai pada kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?apa kau terlihat jelek?"

"Ani~ Kyung-ie terlihat sangat manis" ucap Kai dengan senyumannya.

Kai melepaskan syal yang ia pakai,kemudian memakainya bersama Kyungsoo. Hal ini membuat tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain.

"Apa sudah hangat hyung?"

"Sudah,gomawo Kai"

Chu~

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Kai dengan cepat.

"Kenapa Kyung-ie hyung mencium pipi ku?"

"Kata appa dan umma itu sebagai rasa terima kasih,Kai sudah membagi syal nya dengan Kyung-ie jadi Kyung-ie mencium Kai sebagai tanda terima kasih" jelas Kyungsoo.

Chu~

Kali ini giliran Kai yang mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena mencium ku hyung" ucap Kai sebelum Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Lulu hyung" rengek Sehun karena tidak diperhatikan oleh Luhan sedari tadi. Namja cantik itu hanya menatap sebuah boneka yang ada didepannya. Sepertinya Luhan sedang belajar untuk menggerakan benda yang lebih besar dari rubrik.

"Ada apa Sehunnie" sahut Luhan namun tetap fokus pada bonekanya.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal,karena Luhan terus saja mengacuhkannya.

Wushhh...

Boneka yang berada didepan Luhan melayang hal ini membuat Luhan berteriak kegirangan.

"Aku bisa melakukannya Hunnie" ucap Luhan girang.

Namun senyuman Luhan perlahan menghilang saat menyadari boneka itu melayang bukan karena kekuatannya,melainkan karena angin yang dibuat Sehun.

"Kenapa Sehun yang membuat boneka itu melayang" protes Luhan.

"Dari tadi Lulu hyung mengabaikan Sehun,kalau boneka nya sudah bisa melayang pasti Lulu hyung akan bermain dengan Sehun" ucap Sehun pelan.

"Arraseo,kita main Hunnie jangan cemberut lagi ya" ajak Luhan sambil menggandengan tangan Sehun menuju kotak mainan yang ada dipojok.

"Hunnie mau main apa?" tanya Luhan mengaduk kotak mainan itu untuk mencari mainan yang cocok untuk ia mainkan bersama Sehun.

"Ayo kita main rumah-rumahan hyung" sahut Sehun antusias.

"Rumah-rumahan?bagaimana cara memainkannya?" tanya Luhan.

"Lulu hyung sebagai ummanya dan Hunnie akan berperan sebagai appa,kita lakukan seperti appa dan umma dirumah sering lakukan" jelas Sehun.

Suho terlihat memperhatikan Lay dengan instens. Namja bedimple itu sedang menyusun kotak balok berwarna-warni. Lay sepertinya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tingkah Suho.

Merasa bosan karena tidak ada yang menemaninya bermain,Lay segera membereskan mainannya dan memasukan kembali ke dalam kotak mainan. Ia melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang bermain rumah-rumahan dengan sebuah boneka.

"Sepertinya seru" batin Lay melihat pasanga Hunhan.

"Apa Lay ingin bermain seperti Luhan dan Sehun?' tanya Suho.

"Eh?"

"Kajja kita hampiri mereka" Suho menggandeng tangan Lay dan berjalan menuju Luhan dan Sehun.

"Apa kami boleh ikut main?" tanya Suho yang masih menggenggam tangan Lay.

"Boleh saja,kalian akan jadi tetangga baru kami yang baru saja menikah" ucap Luhan.

"Menikah?" ucap Lay heran.

"Kita bermain rumah-rumahan,seperti drama yang sering ditonton umma" sahut Luhan.

Lay menganggukan kepalanya,mengerti maksud Luhan.

"Rumah kalian ada didepan rumah kami" ucap Sehun.

Tok...Tok..

Suho menirukan suara ketukan pintu.

"Iyaa~ sebentar" teriak Luhan dari dalam 'rumah' yang pada kenyataannya hanya dibatasi oleh balok-balok mainan.

"Annyeong kami tetangga baru kalian,aku Suho dan ini istri ku Lay" ucap Suho memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah sebentar,Hunnie yeobo kemarilah ada tetangga baru" seru Luhan seolah memanggil sang suami dari luar.

"Ada apa chagi?"

"Mereka tetangga baru kita,Suho dan Lay sepertinya mereka baru saja menikah" ucap Luhan persis seperti ahjuma yang suka bergosip.

Berbeda dengan pasangan Hunhan dan Sulay yang masih bermain rumah-rumahan,Xiumin justru memandangi jendela. Hal itu membuat Chen memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa Xiumin.

"Umin sedang apa?' tanya Chen.

Xiumin menoleh dan memperhatikan Chen. "Minnie ingin main diluar"

"Tapi diluar dingin,lihat aku sampai memakai jaket tebal" ujar Chen menunjukkan jaket tebal yang ia pakai.

"Tapi minnie ingin main diluar,minnie ingin membuat boneka salju"

"Boneka salju?"

"Kita bisa membuat boneka dari salju diluar sana" tunjuk Xiumin pada salju yang menumpuk dihalaman belakang.

"Benarkah?apa Umin sudah pernah mencobanya?"

"Belum,karena itu Minnie ingin membuatnya"

"Lalu darimana Umin tau,kalau salju dingin itu bisa untuk membuat salju?"

"Minnie melihatnya diTv bersama appa dan umma"

"Kita minta ijin saja pada noona-noona" ucap Chen.

"Kajja,kita minta ijin" Chen menggandeng tangan Xiumin menuju ruangan khusus pengasuh.

Grek...

Pintu geser itu terbuka,menampilkan dua anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Chen,Minnie ada apa?" tanya Jessica mensejajarkan tinggunya dengan Chenmin.

"Kami ingin bermain diluar noona" ucap Chen.

"Eh?tapi diluar hujan salju dan sangat dingin" sahut Jessica.

"Minnie ingin membuat boneka salju noona" pinta Xiumin penuh harap.

Jessica terlihat ragu untuk mengijinkan mereka berdua bermain diluar. Bagaimana pun cuaca diluar pastilah sangat dingin.

"Baiklah,kalian boleh bermain diluar asal jangan terlalu lama" ucap Jessica akhirnya.

"Yey gomawo noona" sorak Chenmin bersamaan.

"Tapi minnie harus memakai baju hangat" ucap Jessica mutlak.

Sebenarnya Xiumin tidak menyukai baju hangat,tapi agar dijinkan bermain diluar Xiumin terpaksa menuruti perkataan Jessica untuk memakai baju hangat.

"Arraseo" ucap Xiumin pelan.

"Nah sekarang kita ajak yang lain" Jessica menggandeng Chen dan Xiumin dikanan kirinya.

**...**

"Dinginn~" seru Baekhyun meskipun sudah menggunakan pakaian yang sangat tebal.

"Baekkie sini pegang tangan Yeollie lagi"

Baekhyun dengan senang hati menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang selalu terasa hangat.

Kini para bayi berada dihalaman belakang,Jessica,Tiffany dan Hyoyeon mengawasi para bayi yang sedang bermain. Untung saja salju yang turun tidak sederas tadi.

"Kai jangan melempari Kyungsoo dengan salju" teriak Jessica karena Kai selalu melempari Kyungsoo dengan bola salju kecil.

**...**

"Chenchen bantu minnie membuat bola salju yang besar,nanti kita buat boneka salju yang besar" ucap Xiumin yang tengah asik membuat bola salju dengan tangan mungilnya. Tak jarang Xiumin menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengumpulkan salju yang tercecer.

"Kalau sudah jadi,apa kita boleh membawa pulang boneka saljunya?' tanya Chen yang membantu Xiumin membuat bola salju.

"Ehhmmmm...nanti akan minnie tanyakan pada Sica noona apa kita boleh membawa pulang boneka saljunya" sahut Xiumin.

**...**

"Channie kau membuat bola saljunya meleleh" ucap Baekhyun kesal,karena bola salju yang ia buat meleleh saat dipegang Chanyeol.

"Mianhe Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Ahh~ Channie liatin Baekkie aja,nanti Baekkie buatin bola salju yang banyak" Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar.

"Arraseo,tapi nanti kalau tangan Baekkie dingin,Baekkie harus pegang tangan Channie"

"Hihihi...Channie seperti umma selalu membuat Baekkie hangat" kata Baekhyun dengan pipi merah.

**...**

"Tao sedang apa?" tanya Kris memperhatikan bocah bermata panda dengan hoodie pandanya.

"Sedang membuat boneka daddy,mommy dan Chenchen hyung" jawab Tao masih sibuk membentuk boneka saljunya.

"Kenapa tidak ada gege?" Kris bertanya lagi.

Tao memandangi Kris yang memakai mantel hitam dan topi rajut berwarna merah. "Gege kan tidak tinggal bersama Tao"

"Jadi kalau gege tinggal bersama Tao,Tao akan membuatkan boneka untuk gege?"

"Memangnya gege mau tinggal bersama Tao?" tanya Tao polos.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Tapi kata daddy,orang yang tinggal bersama harus saling menyayangi seperti daddy dan mommy"

"Gege sayang kok sama Tao" ucap Kris

"Jinjja?"

Chu~

Kris mencium pipi Tao dengan cepat.

"Kenapa gege mencium pipi Tao?"

"Appa sering melakukannya dengan umma,katanya itu tanda bahwa appa menyayangi umma,jadi itu juga tanda bahwa gege menyayangi Tao" jelas Kris.

**...**

Srak Srak Srak...

Lay memperhatikan Suho yang tengah berbaring diatas tumpukan salju sambil menggerak-gerakkan kaki dan tangannya.

"Ah sepertinya sudah" ucap Suho lalu bangkit berdiri dan memandangi hasil karyanya diatas salju.

"Itu apa?" tanya Lay polos menunjuk hasil karya Suho.

"Kupu-kupu salju" jawab Suho yang berjongkok disebelah Lay.

"Apa itu kupu-kupu salju?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Entahlah,umma menceritakan dongeng kupu-kupu salju tadi malam"

"Aku ingin membuatnya" ucap Lay kemudian berbaring sama seperti yang Suho lakukan tadi.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Suho menumpukan kedua lututnya dan duduk diatas perut Lay,kemudian ia merentangkan kedua tangan Lay.

"Gerakan kedua tangan mu ke atas dan ke bawah bersamaan"

Srak Srak Srak..

"Lalu?"

Suho berdiri kemudian kembali merentangkan kedua kaki Lay.

"Gerakan juga ke kiri dan ke kanan"

Srak Srak Srak...

Setelah itu Lay bangkit berdiri dan memandangi hasil karyanya diatas tumpukan salju.

"Whoaa ini cantik sekali" seru Lay

**...**

"Lulu hyung bantu Hunnie membuat bola salju" ucap Sehun yang masih sibuk membuat bulatan salju berukuran sedang.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita akan bermain perang-perangan nanti"

"Lihat,Kai dan Kyungsoo hyung juga sedang membuat bola salju" tunjuk Sehun pada pasangan Kaisoo dibelakang mereka.

"Arraseo" sahut Luhan kemudian membantu Sehun membulatkan salju dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya"

"Hiks...ini tidak jadi bulat"

"Sini Hunnie ajari cara membuatnya"

Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada tangan Luhan,kemudian ia menekan nekan salju yang ada dalam genggaman Luhan.

"Wahh jadi bulat" seru Luhan senang.

"Kajja kita buat yang banyak" ucap Sehun kembali sibuk dengan tumpukan salju.

**...**

"Apa ini masih kurang banyak?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang membantu Kai membuat bola salju.

Kai menghitung jumlah bola salju yang mereka buat. "Sedikit lagi"

"Tangan Kyung-ie sudah dingin" rengek Kyungsoo karena tangannya terasa sangat dingin.

Kai melepas sarung tangan tebal yang sedari tadi ia gunakan. "Kyung-ie pakai punya Kai,biar nggak dingin"

"Kalo gitu Kai pakai apa?" sarung tangan Kai terlihat sangat pas ditangan Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana,Kai bisa tahan dingin kok"

**...**

Halaman belakang Exotic memiliki 2 buah pohon yang cukup besar yang saling berhadapan. Dibalik kedua pohon besar itu kini para bayi sedang menyembunyikan tubuh mungil mereka. Berkat ajakan atau mungkin hasutan Sehun dan Kai,para bayi sedang bermain lempar bola salju. Masing-masing kubu akan melempari bola salju ke arah lawannya.

Disebelah kanan,Kris,Tao,Suho,Lay,Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap dengan sebuah bola salju diantara mereka. Sedangkan di sisi satunya Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Sehun,Luhan,Xiumin dan Chen tengah membangun benteng yang tentu saja terbuat dari salju. Dengan adanya Xiumin dalam kelompok mereka,sepertinya kelompok Chanyeol akan sangat mudah mengalahkan kelompok Kris.

"Minnie tambahkan lagi saljunya disebelah kanan" ucap Chanyeol mengomando Xiumin.

Dengan cekatan Xiumin membuat salju yang ada disekitar mereka membentu sebuah benteng kecil.

Wush...

Brugh..

Kai dengan kekuatan teleportasinya berhasil menghancurkan sisi benteng sebelah kiri.

"Yak Kai kau curang" teriak Baekhyun pada Kai yang sudah kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Kalian juga curang" balas Suho tak mau kalah

Plok...

Sebuah bola salju mendarat dengan mulut diwajah Suho,Chen yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan hanya tertawa jahil.

"Perang dimulai" teriak Kai sambil melemparkan bola salju.

Plok..

Plok..

Plok..

"Mereka terlihat menikmati permainan itu" kata Jessica yang mengawasi dari balkon.

"Sepertinys kita harus menyiapkan baju ganti untuk mereka semua" Hyoyeon kemudian berdiri dan menuju tempat penyimpanan pakaian yang memanh sengaja disiapkan oleh Shindong dan Nari.

"Mungkin aku akan membuat sup jamur sebagai makan siang" ucap Tiffany kemudian pergi keraha dapur.

"Haah~ mereka sangat menggemaskan" Jessica mengambil ponselnya dan mengabadikan kegiatan para bayi itu dengan kamera ponselnya.

Xiumin terus saja melempari kelompok Kris dengan bola salju yang ia buat dengan kekuatannya. Kris yang kewalahan menghadapi serangan dari Xiumin,berlindung dibalik pohon bersama dengan Tao. Namja panda itu meringkuk dalam pelukan Kris. Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang membuat bola salju untuk membalas serangan Xiumin. Suho dan Lay yang bertugas membalas lemparan Xiumin.

"Aku lelah" gerutu Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

"Yak kami menyerah" ucap Suho

Namun Xiumin tidak menghentikan lemparan bola saljunya,ia justru semakin brutal melempari musuhnya.

"Minnie berhenti melempari kami" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Tidak mau" balas Xiumin

Plok...

Bola salju yang Xiumin lempar tepat mengenai wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Brak...

Zrug...

"Omo apa yang terjadi" teriak Tiffany heboh,setelah mendengar suara benda jatuh yang sangat keras yeoja itu bahkan masih memegang sendok supnya.

"Lihat mereka jadi boneka salju semua" tunjuk Jessica pada para bayi yang tertimbun salju sampai sebatas leher.

Rupanya akibat hentakan kaki Kyungsoo,salju yang berada diatas pohon terjatuh dan menimbun para bayi yang berada dibawah pohon.

**...**

Para pengasuh kini sedang menggantikan baju para bayi satu persatu,baju mereka menjadi basah akibat tertimbun salju tadi.

"Naah sudah selesai" ucap Tiffany yang baru saja mengganti baju Tao.

"Gomawo noona" ucap Tao senang karena baju yang ia pakai bergambar panda.

"Sekarang waktunya tidur siang anak-anak" seru Hyoyeon.

Tbc-

Semoga chapter pertama ini tidak mengecewakan *bow*

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima,tolong jangan menjelek-jelekkan para cast di FF ini. Karena semua hanyalah hasil pemikiran author ^^

Mian,kalo masih banyak typo karna author gak pernah mengedit ulang *Bow*

Author itu yeoja 91 line's jadi boleh kok panggil unnie,saeng ato noona biar lebih akrab ^^

younlaycious88: nde ini udah lanjut ^^

babypanda518: annyeong ^^ udah dijelasin ya semuanya diatas,kalo masih bingung boleh nanya lagi kok,untuk sementara ini masih para bayi yang jadi cast utama. Mungkin juga akan diceritakan keseharian para bayi dikeluarga mereka masing-masing ^^

Kirei Thelittlethieves: udah lanjut nih ^^

URuRuBaek: ndee~ ^^

Niel Hill: pembagian orang tua asuhnya juga author ngasal o.O untuk konflik sejauh ini belum kepikiran,soalnya cast utama para bayi ^^ mungkin kalo ada ide bisa dibikin konflik yang ringan untuk akan seusia mereka ^^

loveHEENJABUJA: author juga mau jagain mereka TT_TT mereka bukan kembar ya,didunia peri mereka punya orang tua masing-masing tapi nggak bakal dibahas di FF ini ^^

amoebbang: moment official couple kayaknya wajib dan harus ada ^^

Cho Rai Sa: bukan chingu ^^

: yuhuu~ udah lanjut nih ^^

DarkLiliy: hihihi... gomawo ^^

XiLu-Yeo: iya ini official,untuk umur 1-2 tahun khusus magnae line mereka 1 tahun (:

HKY: iyaa~ member sj nya Cuma manusia biasa jadi ga punya kekuatan ^^

Guest: emang gak dibahas secara langsung,tapi disini author buat para member sj tinggal diapartement jadi mereka jauh dari orang tua (:

Anonyymous: nde~ udah lanjut ^^

Shotix:Nde~ gomawo *:

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: semoga suka moment dichapter ini ^^

: entahlah,soalnya mereka masih bayi jadi ga mungkin mereka bakal pacaran atao gimana,tapi tetap bakal ada moment mereka dan couple lain kok ^^

Cho Jisun: annyeong jisun *bow* gomawo buat dukungannya ^^ *:

Xxx: udah lanjut nih ^^

REVIEW LAGI YA ^^


	4. Chapter 4

CHIBI FAIRY

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Karena hari libur,para bayi tidak dititipkan ditempat penitipan. Mari kita tengok bagaimana hebohnya para bayi dan orang tua mereka.

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT (Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**...**

**CHAPTER 3**

**...**

**Kyumin dan Xiumin**

Kamar bernuansa biru muda itu terlihat sangat rapi. Sebuah ranjang dengan seprei biru yang sama dengan warna dinding kamar,nampak sebuah gulungan sang empunya. Sungmin membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendapati Xiumin yang masih tertidur.

Ia tersenyum lembut menatap Xiumin yang masih tertidur dengan memasukkan jempolnya kedalam mulutnya.

"Minnie..." Sungmin coba membangunkan Xiumin.

Tak ada respon sama sekali.

"Minnie bangun sayang"

Xiumin membuka matanya pelan,ia mendapati sang umma yang duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Dengan semangat Xiumin bangkit dan mengecup pipi Sungmin.

"Pagi umma" ucapnya dengan mata sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Pagi sayang" balas Sungmin mengecup pipi Xiumin.

"Minnie chagi mana sarapan untuk ku" teriakan Kyuhyun dari arah meja makan terdengar sampai ke kamar Xiumin.

"Kajja kita ke tempat appa mu,sebelum dia menghancurkan dapur" Sungmin dengan sigap menggendong tubuh berisi Xiumin.

"Whoaa anak appa sudah bangun,mana ciuman selamat pagi untuk appa" Kyuhyun bersiap menerima ciuman selamat paginya dari Xiumin.

"Appa bau" ucap Xiumin sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Mwo?appa sudah tampan begini mana mungkin bau"

"Tapi appa bau,minnie gak mau nyium orang bau"

"Kau mandilah dulu Kyu" ucap Sungmin.

Tanpa menunggu perintah 2x Kyuhyun segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Nah Minnie duduk dulu,umma akan membuatkan sarapan"

Sungmin mendudukan Xiumin dikursi khusus untuk bayi.

Xiumin dengan antusias menunggu makanan buatan Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat enak. Meskipun Xiumin bukan bayi biasa,tapi tetap saja untuk makanan mereka (bayi peri) sama seperti bayi biasa.

Semangkuk bubur dengan potongan sayuran hijau dan wortel terhidang didepan Xiumin. Xiumin menatap kagum pada bubur dimangkuknya,sangat cantik pikirnya.

"Minnie mau umma suapi?" tanya Sungmin karena melihat Xiumin hanya menatap mangkuk buburnya.

"Nggak,minnie mau makan sendiri kemarin di Exotic minnie sudah bisa makan sendiri" ucap Xiumin bangga.

"Jinjja?wah anak umma sudah pintar eoh" Sungmin mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Xiumin.

Meskipun masih berantakan Xiumin dengan lahap memakan sarapannya pagi ini. Bahkan disekitar pipi gembul Xiumin,bubur sudah berceceran.

"Minnie appa sudah wangi" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah menyelesaikan mandinya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Xiumin berharap mendapat ciuman selamat pagi.

Chup~

"Kyaaaa~ minnie appa menyayangi mu" seru Kyuhyun setelah mendapat ciuman dari Xiumin.

Namun senyuman Kyuhyun mendadak lenyap saat merasakan sesuatu yang menempel diwajahnya.

"Omo apa ini?bubur?" Kyuhyun menatap horor Xiumin yang tengah menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Bukankah tadi author sudah katakan kalau cara makan Xiumin masih berantakan?saat Xiumin mencium pipi Kyuhyun maka otomatis pipi Kyuhyun juga akan terkena bubur.

"Hihi...muka appa jelek sekali" ucap Xiumin dengan santainya.

"Mwo?kau membuat wajah tampan appa menjadi jelek seperti ini minnie".

"Muka appa sudah jelek dari dulu"

"Haah?wajah appa ini mirip dengan magnae super junior kau bilang jelek?"

"Magnae super junior?minnie gak kenal,minnie kenalnya Minseok member Exo" balas Xiumin tak mau kalah dengan appanya.

Sungmin menatap jengah pertengkaran appa dan anak yang sama sekali tidak penting itu. "Kyu,kau cuci muka mu dan minnie cepat habiskan sarapan mu"

"Arraseo umma/chagi"

Setelah selesai sarapan,Xiumin kini berada diruang keluarga bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin sedang keluar ke supermarket. Xiumin sibuk dengan gambarnya dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan game nya. -_-

Kyuhyun yang mulai bosan dengan game nya,memperhatikan Xiumin yang tengah tiduran dilantai dengan crayon berserakan disekitarnya.

"Minnie"

"..."

"Minnie chagi"

"..."

"Xiuminnie"

"..."

"Yah minnie kau mengacuhkan appa" rengek Kyuhyun karena Xiumin mengacuhkan panggilannya.

"Appa berisik"

Meskipun mereka tidak ada hubungan darah tapi sepertinya sifat evil Kyuhyun menurun dengan sempurna pada Xiumin.

"Siapa yang mengajari mu berkata seperti itu"

"Appa"

"Mwo?kapan appa mengajarkannya pada mu?"

"Saat umma berteriak supaya appa berhenti main game,appa akan berteriak seperti itu" jelas Xiumin polos.

Setelah ini Kyuhyun akan bersumpah tidak akan berteriak seperti itu lagi,terutama didepan anaknya. Xiumin meniru dengan baik sifat Kyuhyun.

"Jadi,minnie sedang menggambar apa?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Minnie sedang gambar teman-teman minnie"

"Ini siapa?"

"Itu Channie dan Baekkie,tangan Channie selalu hangat meskipun hujan salju,Baekkie suka sekali memegang tangan Channie"

"Lalu ini?"

"Suho dan Lay,mereka sangat manis saat senyum,minnie suka senyuman Lay"

"Eh apa di Exotic memelihara panda?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat ada gambar panda disana.

"Itu bukan panda,itu Tao dia suka sekali sama panda tapi minnie rasa ia jelmaan panda"

"Lalu yang mirip angry bird ini?"

"Kris,dia memang mirip angry bird...hihihi...minnie suka melihat Kris memperhatikan Tao"

"Minnie apa kau tidak terlalu besar menggambar mata teman mu?"

"Kyungsoo memang mempunyai mata seperti O_O,saat bermain salju kemarin ia berhasil membuat minnie dan yang lain menjadi boneka salju berjalan"

"Yang disebelah Kyungsoo namanya Kai,dia sering menggunakan teleportasinya untuk mengganggu Kyungsoo"

"Lalu ini Sehun dan Luhannie,hunnie suka sekali memeluk Luhannie"

"Ini Chen,dia keren appa saat saat hujan ia bisa membuat petir hilang,soalnya minnie kan takut sama petir"

"Dan ini minnie?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada seorang namja mungil dengan ornamen salju di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun membandingkan Xiumin asli dengan Xiumin digambar.

"Minnie sepertinya ada yang salah dengan gambar mu?"

"Apa?"

"Lihat minnie disini sangat kurus,sangat berbeda jauh dengan aslinya"

Xiumin masih tidak mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun. Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menjelaskan kesalahan gambar Xiumin.

"Minnie itu kan gendut,lalu kenapa digambar kurus sekali?kemana perginya pipi bakpao mu itu sayang?"

"Appa..."

Udara disekeliling mereka mendadak menjadi sangat dingin,bahkan didalam ruangan pun salju turun.

"Jadi maksud appa,minnie itu gendut?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat,masih tidak menyadari bahaya didepannya.

"APPA MENYEBALKAN..."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya teriakan Xiumin,Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam sebuah balok es yang sangat besar. Xiumin lagi-lagi membekukan Kyuhyun.

"Umma pul...Omo apa yang terjadi?" teriak Sungmin histeris melihat Kyuhyun sudah membeku.

"Umma..." xiumin berlari memeluk Sungmin.

"Kau apakan appa mu minnie" tanya Sungmin yang menggendong Xiumin.

"Appa menganggu minnie umma"

"Cha-chagi to-tolong a-kku"

"Kajja minnie bantu umma membereskan belanjaan" ucap Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

"Es lama-lama juga mencair kan?' batin Sungmin enteng.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kangteuk dan Kris,Suho**

"Suho bisa tolong umma bangunkan Kris?" ucap Leeteuk yang masih berkutat dengan berbagai macam bahan untuk sarapan.

"Nde umma"

Suho turun dari kursi bayinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kris. Mereka berdua memang satu kamar tapi beda ranjang. Suho membuka pintu kamarnya setelah setengah berjinjit.

"Kris bangun..." Suho mengguncangkan tubuh Kris dibalik selimut.

Karena kesal Suho menarik selimut Kris sehingga menyebabkan Kris terguling ke tepi ranjang dan terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit.

Brugh...

"Appo..." rutuk Kris memegangi pantatnya yang mencium mesra lantai.

"Cepat bangun,umma sudah menunggu" ucap Suho tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau membuat pantat ku sakit" seru Kris.

"Kalau begitu cepat bangun saat aku membangunkan mu" seru Suho.

"Yak kau berani membentakku" Kris menunjuk Suho dengan jarinya.

"Memangya kenapa?untuk apa aku takut pada mu?"

Kris mengangkat tangannya kemudian muncul sepercik api dari telapak tangannya. Melihat hal itu Suho juga tak mau kalah ia mengeluarkan air dari dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Rasakan ini" ucap Kris melempar bola api kecil itu kearah Suho.

"Api itu bisa padam dengan air kau tau" Suho membalas lemparan api Kris dengan bola airnya.

Kris yang mempunyai kekuatan melawan gravitasi,berhasil menghindar dari serangan air Suho. suho pun tak kalah cepat,ia melemparkan bola airnya lagi keatas dan berhasil mengenai Kris.

"Rasakan itu" Suho melempar bola air berkali-kali sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiran appanya.

Byur...

"Omo..." seru Suho saat sadar ia telah membuat appa nya basah kuyup.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan,hmm?" ucap Kangin dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

Suho dan Kris sudah meringkuk dipojok ranjang Suho yang masih kering,mereka bahkan berpelukan melupakan adegan kekerasan yang barusan terjadi.

"A-aku tidak sengaja appa" ucap Suho gemetar

"I-ini semua salah Suho appa,aku tidak ikut campur" ucap Kris dengan nada gemetar seperti Suho.

Kangin yang melihat kedua anaknya ketakutan itu,mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan kemudian menatap Suho dan Kris yang masih meringkuk dipojok ranjang.

"Kalian sarapan dulu,appa akan mengganti baju" ujar Kangin melunak.

"N-nde appa,maafkan aku" ucap Suho menyesal telah membuat appa nya basah kuyup.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi,arra?"

"Arraseo appa"

Leeteuk sesekali membersihkan ceceran bubur yang menempel pada wajah kedua anaknya. Suho dan Kris sudah mulai pintar menggunakan sendok sekarang. Meskipun terkadang bubur yang mereka ambil tumpah dan mengotori meja makan.

"Umma sudah selesai" ucap Suho dengan mangkuk buburnya yang sudah kosong.

"Aku juga umma" sahut Kris.

"Aigo~ anak appa pintar sekali" puji Kangin pada kedua anaknya.

Suho dan Kris menampilkan senyum manis mereka,saat dipuji oleh appanya.

"Umma,mau nonton Tv" ujar Suho yang sudah turun dari kursinya.

"Baiklah,umma akan nyalakan Tv nya,kau mau ikut Kris?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kris.

"Ikut umma" sahut Kris kemudian berlari menyusul Leeteuk dan Suho.

Suho dan Kris sudah duduk tenang didepan Tv. Leeteuk terlihat sedang memilihkan film anak-anak untuk mereka berdua. Kangin datang dengan dua buah gelas berisi susu ditangannya. Suho yang melihat appanya datang dengan susu kesukaannya,langsung turun dari sofa dan memeluk kaki kangin.

"Appa susu" Suho menarik-narik celana yang kangin kenakan.

"Nde,ini untuk mu" ucap Kangin memberikan segelas susu untuk Suho.

Kangin kemudian berjalan mendekati Kris,dengan Suho dalam gendongannya.

"Ini untuk mu Kris" Kangin memberikan gelas susu itu pada Kris,tapi Kris sama sekali tidak menerima gelas susu itu.

"Nggak mau susu" tolak Kris.

"Wae?tidak biasanya kau menolak minum susu?" tanya Leetuk heran

"Mau jus" ucap Kris mutlak.

"Chagy,minum jus nya nanti siang,sekarang Kris minum susu dulu" bujuk Kangin.

"Shireo,mau jus...!" Kris sekarang menekuk wajahnya kesal.

Kangin dan Leeteuk berpandangan,kemudian menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Baiklah,tapi siang nanti tidak ada jatah jus untuk mu" ucap Kangin.

Leeteuk dan Kangin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Suho dan Kris. Kangin berniat mengganti susu untuk Kris dengan segelas jus apel. Suho yang sudah menghabiskan susu nya,menatap Kris kemudian tertawa meremehkan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kris tajam.

"Hihi...nanti aku akan lebih tinggi dari mu karena selalu minum susu" ucap Suho meremehkan.

Meskipun Suho dan Kris seumuran,namun tinggi badan mereka sangatlah terlihat berbeda. Kris terlihat seperti anak umur 3 tahun dengan tingginya yang melebihi rata-rata anak seumur mereka. Entah itu karena mereka merupakan bayi ajaib atau bukan.

"Kalau kau tumbuh,aku akan tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi" ucap Kris dengan kedua tangan didadanya.

"Kau akan mengecil seperti semut,aku akan tinggi seperti appa"

"Aku tidak akan mengecil" seru Kris jengkel.

"Tao pasti gak mau main dengan mu,karena tubuh mu mengecil" ejek Suho.

Mendengar nama Tao,Kris sontak turun dari sofa dan berlari menuju dapur.

"APPA AKU MAU MINUM SUSU" teriaknya nyaring.

Kangin yang sedang menyiapkan jus apel untuk Kris sampai terkejut mendengar teriakan Kris. Terlebih Kris berlari kemudian menerjang kakinya.

"Hei ada apa?" tanya Kangin mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kris.

"Mau minum susu appa" pinta Kris

"Eh..?"

"Susu appa,mana susu"

Untung saja susu untuk Kris tadi sudah Leeteuk simpan dalam kulkas,sehingga Kangin tidak perlu repot membuatkan susu lagi.

"Bukankah tadi ingin minum jus hmm?" tanya Leeteuk memperhatikan Kris meminum susunya dengan cepat.

"Aku gak mau jadi kecil seperti Suho,nanti Tao gak mau main bareng lagi" ucap Kris polos.

Leeteuk membersihkan noda susu yang menempel pada bibir Kris. "Tidak ada anak yang tiba-tiba mengecil gara-gara tidak minum susu,sayang"

"Benarkah?"

Setelah ini mungkin Kangin dan Leeteuk akan bekerja keras membersihkan rumah mereka yang porak-poranda akibat kedua anaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zhoury dan Chen,Tao**

Hari ini pasangan Zhoumi dan henry serta kedua anak mereka Chen dan Tao berencana mengunjungi kebun binatang. Sudah sejak lama Tao ingin pergi ke kebun binatang. Bocah bermata panda itu,ingin melihat wujud asli tuan pandanya,yang menurut Henry sangat lucu.

"Mommy ayo cepat"

Tao kini sudah berpakain rapi,kaos hitam dipadu dengan jaket warna coklat dan celana panjang berwarna biru tua,dalam dekapannya tak lupa boneka kesayangannya,tuan panda.

"Kita berangkat pukul 10 sayang,sekarang masih pukul 9" jelas Zhoumi,kemudian memangku Tao.

"Apa pukul 10 itu masih lama dad?" tanya Tao memandang kearah daddynya.

"Kau lihat jarum jam pendek itu Tao?saat jarum jamnya berada diangka 10 kita akan berangkat"

"Daddy ganti saja angkanya,Tao ingin melihat tuan panda yang asli" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya karena sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat panda.

"Kau harus sabar Tao sayang" ucap Henry yang menggendong Chen.

"Mommy,mau susu" seru Tao karena melihat Chen sedang meminum susu dari botolnya.

"Kajja Tao buat susu bersama daddy"

Zhoumi mengangkat tubuh kecil Tao dan menggendongnya dipundak.

"Waaa tinggiii...Tao terbangg..." seru Tao kegirangan.

"Mommy apa disana ada jerapah?" tanya Chen yang sudah menghabiskan separuh susunya.

"Chen-ie ingin liat jerapah?"

Chen menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Disana ada banyak jerapah,nanti Chen-ie bisa memberi makan jerapahnya" ujar Henry.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama bagi para bayi,akhirnya mereka ber4 pergi ke kebun binatang. Karena Zhoumi sudah mempunyai lisensi mengemudi,mereka putuskan untuk menyewa sebuah mobil agar perjalanan hari ini bisa lebih menyenangkan.

Tao dan Chen sudah duduk dengan manis di car seat,sebuah tempat duduk khusus untuk anak kecil dengan pengaman yang lengkap. Setelah memastikan sabuk pengaman terpasang dengan sempurna pada Chen dan Tao,Zhoumi mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

Sepanjang jalan,Chen dan Tao terus berceloteh tentang apa saja yang ingin mereka lihat nanti saat dikebun binatang.

"Mommy kata Sehun,tuan panda disana bisa mengigit apa itu benar?" tanya Tao mengingat ucapan Sehun saat Tao menceritakan ingin melihat panda.

"Semua binatang tidak akan mengigit kalau Tao tidak mengganggunya" ucap Henry sambil menatap Tao dari kaca spion depan.

Perjalanan menuju kebun binatang memakan waktu 20 menit. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir,Zhoumi mengeluarkan kereta bayi dengan 2 tempat duduk. Mereka sengaja membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga bila Chen dan Tao kelelahan.

Beberapa peralatan bayi diletakkan dikantung belakang kereta bayi. Henry,Chen dan tao memasuki pintu gerbang kebun binatang dengan patung singa disisi kiri dan kanannya. Zhoumi berada dibelakang mereka dengan kereta bayinya.

"Mom,ayo lihat panda"

"Ani~ lihat jerapah"

Henry bingung karena letak kandang jerapah dan kandang panda berbeda tempat. Kandang jerapah ada disebelah kanan dan kandang panda ada disebelah kiri.

Akhirnya Henry memutuskan untuk pergi ke kandang jerapah terlebih dahulu baru ke kandang panda.

"Mommy lihat jerapahnya tinggi" seru Chen kagum melihat leher jerapah yang sangat panjang.

Seorang petugas kebun binatang menawarkan sebuah wortel untuk memberi makan jerapah yang ada didalam kandang. Meskipun sedikit takut,tapi Chen memberanikan diri untuk memberi makan jerapah itu. Henry menggendong Chen agar Chen bisa lebih mudah memberi makan jerapah.

Zhoumi dengan cepat mengambil kamera dan mengabadikan moment Chen memberi makan jerapah. Tak hanya memberi makan,Chen dan Tao bahkan sempat diperbolehkan memegang kepala jerapah,tentunya dengan petugas kebun binatang disamping mereka.

Puas melihat jerapah dan berfoto bersama,kini mereka menuju kandang panda. Tao terlihat sangat antusias,ia bahkan menarik tangan Henry agar berjalan dengan cepat. Chen kini duduk dengan tenang di dalam kereta bayi dengan sebotol susu ditangannya.

Ad sedikitnya 7panda dikandang itu,3 diantaranya masih bayi. Melihat panda yang sesungguhnya Tao melupakan boneka panda kesayangannya yang kini tergeletak. Zhoumi segera mengambil boneka panda milik Tao dan meletakkannya dikereta bayi.

"Mereka sedang apa mom?" tanya Tao sambil memeluk leher Henry yang menggendongnya.

"Mereka sedang bermain,sama seperti Tao dan Chen hyung saat dirumah" jelas Henry.

"Apa mereka bertengkar juga mom?"

"Tidak sayang,panda tidak bertengkar mereka saling menyayangi"

"Kalau begitu Tao juga gak akan bertengkar sama Chen hyung"

"Good boy" Henry mencium pipi Tao dengan gemas.

Sama seperti saat dikandang jerapah tadi,Tao dan Chen diberikan kesempatan untuk berfoto dan memberikan makan panda-panda itu. Tao baru mengetahui kalau panda memakan bambu,selama ini ia berpikir kalau panda juga memakan bubur seperti dirinya.

Lelah berkeliling,Tao dan Chen kini hanya duduk dikereta bayi mereka. Henry sesekali menyuapkan makan siang Tao dan Chen. Mereka sedang beristirahat disebuah taman yang memang dikhususkan untuk para pengunjung melepaskan lelah.

"Lihat Tao sangat lucu saat berfoto dengan panda" ujar Zhoumi menunjukkan foto Tao dan panda tadi.

"Mereka terlihat mirip" ucap Henry sambil tertawa.

"Momm~ apa kita boleh membawa pulang tuan panda?"

"Jangan kita bawa pulang jerapah saja" ucap Chen tak mau kalah.

"Jerapah menakutkan,nanti Tao diinjak jerapah"

"Panda lebih menakutkan,mereka mengigit"

"Tuan panda gak gigit"

Sepertinya ada yang melupakan janjinya untuk tidak bertengkar lagi.

Tbc-

**Masih ada yang nungguin FF ini? ._. mian baru update sekarang *bow***

**Semoga chapter pertama ini tidak mengecewakan *bow***

**Kritik dan saran sangat diterima,tolong jangan menjelek-jelekkan para cast di FF ini. Karena semua hanyalah hasil pemikiran author ^^**

**Mian,kalo masih banyak typo karna author gak pernah mengedit ulang *Bow***

**chapter depan masih tentang kegiatan para bayi dengan orang tua mereka dirumah ^^**

**ye0ja: gwenchana :* kalo sampe mereka dewasa judulnya bukan 'Chibi Fairy' donk :3 sementara sih nyeritain mereka masih bayi dulu :* itu pun kalo idenya jalan -_-**

**Cho Jisun: annyeong jisun ^^ hmm semoga suka moment para bayi saat dirumah masing-masing ya ^^**

**Niel Hill: hohoho ini udah lanjut ^^**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: hehe... sesekali kyuhyun dibuat agak nista #DitendangSparkyu O_O jinjja? Ndong sm nari putus?duhhh kudet TT_TT pdahal mereka khan cocok banget TT_TT**

**Kirei Thelittlethieves: hahaha... ngikutin ummanya mereka yang doyan nonton drama :3**

**younlaycious88: kalo dibawa pulang ntar FF ini castnya siapa coba *mewek* #DiTabok**

**zoldyk: thankyou :***

**loveHEENJABUJA: hohoho.. makanya ati" sama kyungsoo :3**

**gomawo untuk para rider yang sudi meninggalkan jejak mereka di FF ini :***

**#NgilangBarengXiumin**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHIBI FAIRY**

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Keseruan dan tingkah lucu Baekhyun,Kyungsoo yang membantu umma mereka didapur. Tingkah duo Sehun dan Kai yang membuat Heechul gemar berteriak-teriak. Lay dan Luhan yang mempunyai orang tua super hiperaktif dan Chanyeol bayi yang sangat aktif dengan orang tua yang bisa dibilang pendiam. (orang tua yang tertukar) -_-

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT ****(Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**...**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Yewook dan Baekhyun,Kyungsoo**

"Umma~" kaki kecil Kyungsoo berlari mendekati Ryeowook yang sedang berada didapur.

Mengetahui bahwa malaikat kecilnya tengah merajuk,Ryeowook segera menghentikan kegiatannya memasak untuk makan siang.

"Ada apa sayang?" Ryeowook menggendong Kyungsoo dan mendudukan anak manis itu dimeja makan.

"Bosan umma~" ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan kaki kecilnya.

"Bosan?dimana Baekkie dan appa?" tanya Ryeowook

"Kyung-ie bosan main sama Baekkie sama appa" Kyungsoo menekuk wajahnya.

"Arraseo,kalau begitu Kyung-ie ingin main sama umma?"

Pertanyaan Ryeowook dibalas oleh anggukan antusias Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kita mainnya setelah umma selesai memasak,arra?"

"Masak?Kyung-ie mau bantu umma masak" seru Kyungsoo senang. Ia sering melihat ummanya memasak didapur dan menurut Kyungsoo kecil itu sangat keren.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,Kyung-ie bantu umma memilih kacang yang bagus,hari ini kita akan makan sup kacang"

Ryeowook memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah wadah kecil yang berisi kacang merah yang segar. Ia meletakkan wadah itu di depan kursi bayi yang biasa Kyungsoo pakai. Dengan telaten Ryeowook mengajari Kyungsoo memilih kacang yang nanti ia gunakan untuk membuat sup.

Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah serius sedang memperhatikan kacang-kacang yang ada didepannya. Ia membandingkan sebuah kacang yang berada ditangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya. Ryeowook yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kyung-ie~" teriakan Baekhyun dari arah ruang keluarga terdengar sampai dapur.

Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya merasa kesal karena terganggu dengan suara Baekhyun.

"Baekkie jangan teriak-teriak,berisik" seru Kyungsoo judes.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Kyungsoo berasal dari dapur segera menghampirinya.

"Eh,Kyung-ie masih apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran melihat Kyungsoo tengah menatap serius sebuah wadah didepannya.

"Kyung-ie sibuk,Baekkie jangan ganggu sana sana" usir Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Baekhyun yang sudah siap mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Huks...huweee~ umma~ huweee" tangis Baekhyun akhirnya pecah.

Ryeowook segera menggendong Baekhyun yang masih menangis sambil mengusap pelan punggung bocah itu "Jangan menangis lagi ya"

Kyungsoo yang mengetahui Baekhyun menangis merasa menyesal telah berkata buruk padanya. Dengan wajah lemas Kyungsoo turun dari kursinya yang tidak terlalu tinggi,kemudian menepuk pelan kaki Ryeowook yang tengah menggendong Baekhyun.

"Kyung-ie kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook yang masih berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Kyung-ie minta maaf umma,hiks...Baekkie jangan nangis lagi" Kyungsoo ternyata juga menangis karena mengira ia begitu jahat sehingga membuat Baekhyun menangis.

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya saat mendengar suara isakan dari Kyungsoo. "Umma turun.."

"Kyung-ie kenapa nangis?" tanya Baekhyun setelah turun dari gendongan Ryeowook.

"Kyung-ie jahat sama Baekkie,Kyung-ie minta maaf" ucap Kyungsoo disertai isakan lemah.

"Cup cup cup...Baekkie gak nangis lagi kok,Kyung-ia juga gak jahat sama Baekkie" ucap Baekhyun mengelus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit memerah akibat menangis tadi. "Kalo gitu Kyung-ie juga gak nangis lagi" ucapnya sambil menyeka air matanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum bangga melihat kedua malaikat kecilnya bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Umma,apa Baekkie boleh bantu memilih kacang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Siang itu dari arah dapur terdengar suara celotehan dua bayi yang sangat menggemaskan. Mereka berdua saling membantu saat Ryeowook memberikan tugas kecil,seperti mencuci sayuran atau menata piring yang akan mereka gunakan untuk makan siang.

"Nah semua sudah siap,kajja kalian bangunkan appa kalian" ujar Ryeowook.

"Umma,apa kami boleh bermain dengan guguk?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Boleh sayang,tapi setelah itu kalian harus mencuci tangan kalian sebelum makan" ingat Ryeowook.

Dengan semangat,kedua bocah menggemaskan itu menghampiri kandang anjing yang berada didekat balkon. Dua anjing yang sudah akrab dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu mengibaskan ekor mereka semangat saat melihat keduanya membuka kandang mereka. Kyungsoo segera menggendong melo dipelukannya sedangkan Baekhyun menggendong kkoming dengan sedikit susah payah.

"Kajja kita bangunkan appa" ujar Baekhyun.

Yesung menekuk wajahnya kesal saat makan siang. Ia tidak menyangka akan dibangunkan dengan cara yang cukup ekstrim oleh kedua anaknya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo rupanya membawa dua anjing kesayangan Yesung kedalam kamar dan melepaskan dua anjing itu diatas tempat tidur appanya.

"Jangan menekuk wajah mu seperti itu" ujar Ryeowook yang sibuk menyendokkan sup kacang kedalam mangkuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Appa appa,tadi Kyung-ie sama Baekkie bantu umma masak" celoteh Kyungsoo membuat Yesung mendadak ceria kembali.

"Jinjja?lalu apa yang Kyung-ie dan Baekkie masak?" tanya Yesung.

"Sup kacang appa,kami buat sup kacang" sahut Baekhyun bangga.

"Pantas saja rasanya sangat enak" puji Yesung.

"Kyung-ie mau bantu umma masak lagi"

"Baekkie juga"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haehyuk dan Lay,Luhan**

"Arghh bosan" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi karena saat libur seperti ini ia hanya bisa diam dirumah.

"Harusnya aku ikut Zhoumi dan Henry ke kebun binatang" tambahnya.

"Dimana anak-anak?" tanya Donghae dengan segelas susu ditangannya.

"Mereka sedang dikamar" ujar Eunhyuk merebut susu ditangan Donghae kemudian meminumnya sampai habis.

"Yak,kau bisa buat sendiri kalau mau" teriak Donghae kesal karena Eunhyuk menghabiskan susu miliknya.

"Aku malas berjalan kedapur" bantah Eunhyuk.

"Dasar ikan kering" umpat Donghae pelan namun tetap bisa didengar Eunhyuk.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu ikan amis" balas Eunhyuk.

Lay dan Luhan yang sudah keluar dari kamar mereka memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang saling mengeluarkan kata ejekan. Mereka tahu kalau kedua orang tuanya hanya bercanda,bukan sebuah pertengkaran yang serius.

"Aigo~ anak appa disini rupanya" ucap Donghae dengan segelas susu ditangannya lagi.

Luhan dan Lay menatap gelas yang ada ditangan Donghae dengan tatapan berbinar. Donghae yang mengetahui hal itu menghela napasnya pelan. Ia merelakan susu yang ia buat untuk kedua kalinya dihabiskan oleh kedua anaknya.

"Kemari sayang" Eunhyuk merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar dan disambut pelukan oleh Luhan dan Lay.

"Mommy bosan,ayo kita jalan-jalan" ucap Eunhyuk sambil membersihkan sisa susu dibibir Luhan dan Lay.

"Kajja mom,kita lihat rusa" ajak Luhan antusias.

"Shireo,kita lihat unicorn" ucap Lay.

"Sayang unicorn tidak ada disini" jelas Donghae.

"Kalau lihat rusa kita harus ke kebun binatang dan ini sudah terlalu siang" sahut Eunhyuk menciumi Luhan dan Lay dengan gemas.

"Ah,bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesungai Han?' usul Donghae.

Eunhyuk,Lay dan Luhan sudah siap dengan mantel mereka. Eunhyuk juga tak lupa membawa sebuah tas besar yang berisi perlengkapan milik Lay dan Luhan. Dua bayi manis itu nampak menggemaskan dengan mantel panjang yang menutupi tubuh mungil mereka dan sepatu bot coklat.

Keluarga kecil itu tengah menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka ber 4 menuju sungai Han. Luhan sangat antusias sampai-sampai ia tidak mau duduk diam,berbeda dengan Lay yang duduk diam diatas pangkuan Donghae.

"Lulu kemarilah" Eunhyuk mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan dan memangkunya.

"Kau akan kelelahan sebelum sampai disungai Han jika kau terus mondar-mandir seperti itu" ujar Eunhyuk membetulkan jaket yang Luhan pakai.

"Kenapa Bus nya lama,Lulu ingin main bola sama appa" ucap Luhan cemberut.

"Lihat itu bus nya datang" seru Donghae.

Bus yang membawa Donghae,Eunhyuk dan kedua anak mereka melaju dengan hati-hati. Luhan dan Lay yang duduk dipangkuan orang tuanya,menatap kagum deretan bangunan besar yang mereka lewati. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian mereka sampai disebuah taman yang bersebelahan dengan sungai Han.

"Appa kajja kita main" teriak Luhan semangat.

Lay berlari menyusul Luhan yang terlebih dulu membawa bola karet mereka. Eunhyuk meletakkan tas yang ia bawa diatas bangku yang sudah disediakan. Eunhyuk memperhatikan tingkah Luhan dan Lay yang saling berebut bola dengan kaki kecil mereka.

"Kau tidak menemani mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Mereka sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri"

"Terkadang aku membayangkan bagaimana mereka nantinya akan tumbuh besar,apa kita akan bersama mereka selamanya?" ujar Eunhyuk dengan wajah sendu.

"Hey jangan berpikir yang macam-macam" Donghae membawa tubuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Appa bikin mommy nangis" seru Luhan dengan bola ditangannya.

"Eh?appa tidak membuat mommy mu menangis sayan" ucap Donghae

"Mommy napa nangis?" tanya Lay menatap Eunhyuk intens.

Eunhyuk membawa Lay dalam pangkuannya. "Mommy tidak menangis sayang,tadi mata mommy terkena debu dan appa kalian membantu mommy"

Lay menyeka air mata yang sempat turun di pipi Eunhyuk. "Mommy jangan nangis,nanti Lulu sama Lay sedih kalo liat mommy nangis"

Eunhyuk menciumi wajah Lay dengan gemas karena tingkah anak manis itu yang menggemaskan.

"Lulu juga mau peluk mommy" seru Luhan karena merasa diabaikan.

Kini Donghae,Luhan dan Lay terlihat sedang bermain bola bersama. Eunhyuk hanya melihat mereka bermain dari kejauhan.

"Appa appa tendang" seru Luhan antusias.

Lay berlari menuju appanya yang bersiap menendang bola.

Dugh...

Bola meluncur dengan pelan melewati sisi sebelah kanan Lay,bocah berdimple itu langsung berlari mengejar bola yang menggelinding ke arah Luhan.

"Lulu jangan ambil bolanya" teriak Lay ketika melihat Luhan berlari menghampiri bola.

"Lulu yang liat duluan" sahut Luhan bersikeras menghampiri bola.

Luhan dan Lay sama-sama tidak mau mengalah sekarang ini. Mereka sibuk merebut bola dengan cara mereka sendiri,saat Luhan lengah Lay akan membawa bola itu menjauh dengan tangannya. Luhan yang tidak mau kalah otomatis mengejar Lay.

Grep...

Brugh...

Mereka berdua jatuh terjerembab karena Luhan yang menarik bagian belakang jaket Lay. Bola yang ada ditangan Lay lepas dan menggelinding menuju sungai. Lay merasakan sakit pada kakinya langsung menangis.

"Huweee~ sakkiitt~" tangisnya menahan sakit.

Luhan yang rupanya juga merasakan sakit pada telapak tangannya juga menangis.

"Appa~ sakiitt..."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan sigap menggendong kedua anaknya dan mendudukan mereka dibangku taman.

"Hiks...mommy sakit..." isak Lay saat Eunhyuk membersihkan luka dikakinya.

Namun tak sampai 5 menit kemudian,luka itu menutup dengaan sendirinya.

"Ah~ mommy sampai lupa kalau kekuatan mu healing sayang" ucap Eunhyuk menyeka bekas air mata Lay.

"Mommy liat luka ku sembuh" ucap Lay menggerakkan kakinya.

"Tangan Lulu belum sembuh..." isak Luhan melihat luka dikaki Lay sudah sembuh namun luka ditangannya masih ada.

"Tangan Lulu sini" ucap Lay kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terluka.

"Hihi..hangat" ucap Luhan saat tangannya digenggam oleh Lay.

Cahaya putih samar-samar muncul dari antara tangan Lay dan Luhan. Eunhyuk yang melihat hal itu segera menutupi tangan keduanya dengan jaket yang ia pakai. Sangat berbahaya jika ada orang lain yang melihat kelebihan kedua anaknya.

"Lulu lihat" Lay membuka tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Wah lukanya hilang,appa lihat tangan Lulu sembuh" ujar Luhan memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang kini sudah bersih kembali tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"Lulu ucapkan apa pada Lay?" Donghae mengusak pelan rambut Luhan.

"Gomawo,tangan Lulu sudah sembuh" ucap Luhan dengan senyumannya.

Lay memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Mommy~ ngantuk" ucap Luhan dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Lay sendiri sudah hampir menutup matanya dipelukan Donghae.

"Nde,kajja kita pulang hari sudah hampir sore" ujar Eunhyuk kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hanchul dan Sehun,Kai**

"CEPAT KATAKAN PADA KU SIAPA YEOJA ITU !"

"Chagya sudah aku bilang dia hanya teman ku,tidak lebih"

"TEMAN MACAM APA YANG SAMPAI BERPELUKAN MESRA HAAH !"

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan,dia hampir terjatuh dan aku hanya menolongnya"

"KAU PEMBOHONG ! LEBIH BAIK AKHIRI HUBUNGAN KITA SAMPAI DISINI !"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Hiks..." Heechul menyeka air matanya yang turun dengan segumpal tisu.

Sehun dan Kai memperhatikan Heechul yang tengah menangis karena menonton sebuah acara drama. Setiap sore Heechul dengan rutin duduk di depan Tv dan menonton drama yang tayang setiap hari dan tidak ada yang bisa mengusiknya saat menonton Tv.

"Umma liat kartun" rengek Sehun diikuti anggukan oleh Kai.

"Pororo umma,ingin liat pororo" tambah Kai.

"Tunggu sebentar ya,sebentar lagi selesai" jawab Heechul kembali menyeka air matanya.

"Kau masih menonton?" tanya Hangeng yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kau baru mandi Hannie?bisa tolong mandikan Sehun dan Kai?" ucap Heechul tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Hangeng.

Hangeng tidak pernah sekalipun membantah ucapan Heechul,ia langsung mengajak Sehun dan Kai yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir masing-masing.

"Hunnie mau liat pororo"

"Kai juga pingin liat pororo"

"Setelah mandi appa janji akan mengajak kalian melihat pororo" ujar Hangeng sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mengisi bath up dengan air hangat,Hangeng segera melepaskan satu persatu pakaian Sehun dan Kai. Dua bocah itu juga tak lupa membawa mainan mereka didalam bath up. Dengan telaten Hangeng menyabuni dan membersihkan tubuh kedua anaknya. Dirasa sudah bersih,Hangeng mengambil dua buah handuk untuk.

"Appa liat pororo,palli" tagih Sehun setelah memakai bajunya.

Bayi dengan kulit putih bersih itu nampak tampan dengan setelah kaos putih dan celana pendek biru bergambar beruang dibagian paha.

"Aigo~ tampannya anak umma" Heechul datang kemudian menggendong Sehun dan menciumi Sehun.

"Umma bau jangan cium-cium" ucap Sehun menjauhkan wajah ummanya dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Hihihi...umma bau" ucap Kai yang sudah berpakaian sama seperti Sehun,hanya saja celana yang Kai pakai berwarna coklat muda.

"Yak kalian" seru Heechul kesal.

"Kau mandilah dulu,biar aku yang menemani anak-anak" ucap Hangeng mencuri sekilas ciuman dari bibir Heechul.

"Kau pervert Hannie"

"Hanya untuk mu Chullie"

Hangeng,Sehun dan Kai sudah duduk dengan manis didepan Tv yang tadi dikuasai oleh Heechul. Sebenarnya hanya Sehun dan Kai saja yang asik menikmati sebuah tayangan kartun di Tv.

"Ahh Bumbum" teriak Sehun saat melihat Heechul datang dengan seekor kucing.

Heechul otomatis menjauhkan kucing kesayangannya dari tangan Sehun yang mencoba menggapai Heebum.

"Umma,bumbum" rengek Sehun kesal.

"Tidak boleh,biarkan heebum bersama umma" ucap Heechul masih mempertahankan heebum dalam gendongannya.

"Appa,bumbum" adu Sehun pada Hangeng.

Kai terlihat tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran Sehun dan umma nya,ia lebih tertarik dengan kartun yang tengah tayang di Tv.

"Berikan saja Chullie" sahut Hangeng.

Heechul terlihat tidak rela membiarkan Sehun bermain dengan kucing kesayangannya.

"GYAAA SEHUN JANGAN MEMBUAT HEEBUM MELAYANG" teriak Heechul kalap saat mengetahui Heebum,kucing kesayangannya tengah melayang.

"Bumbum" Sehun mengelus bulu halus kucing kesayangan ummanya.

Wush

Kucing yang ada didepannya kini tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Sehun menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari kucing itu.

"Umma,bumbum hilang umma" seru Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Eh?bagaimana bisa?" ucap Heechul panik.

"Tadi Hunnie masih main sama bumbum,tapi bumbum hilang" sahut Sehun yang sudah mulai menangis.

Hangeng menyadari sesuatu,Kai. Bocah berkulit eksotis itu kini sudah menghilang.

"Sepertinya perbuatan Kai" ujar Hangeng menyadari Kai sudah tidak ada disampingnya lagi.

"KAI KEMBALIKAN HEEBUM SEKARANG" teriak Heechul membahana.

Sekelebat bayangan muncul dan ternyata itu Kai yang tengah menggendong Heebum.

"Omo Heebummie kau baik-baik saja sayang?" ucap Heechul panik

"Meongg~"

Kucing itu mengeong pelan dalam pelukan Kai.

"Bumbum bilang ia pusing umma" sahut Sehun pelan.

"Ish kalian ini selalu mengganggu Heebum" gerutu Heechul lalu mengambil kucing kesayangannya dari tangan Kai.

"Umma bumbum" rengek Kai saat Heechul mengambil Heebum.

"Shireo..! kalian tidak boleh bermain dengan Heebum" tegas Heechul.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar,kalian jangan ganggu Heebum lagi,arra?" ucap Hangeng menasehati kedua anaknya.

"Tapi mau main sama Bumbum,appa" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Main sama Bumbum" tambah Kai.

"Ah,seandainya Sehun mencubit Kai,apa yang Kai rasakan?" tanya Hangeng.

"Sakit appa,Hunnie gak boleh nyubit" ucap Kai menatap tajam Sehun.

"Nah kalau begitu Heebum juga merasakan sakit kalau seperti tadi" Hangeng mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sehun dan Kai.

"Bumbum sakit appa?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Nde,jangan membuat Heebum melayang atau berpindah tempat seperti tadi"

"Umma,mian sudah buat Bumbum sakit" Kai yang merasa bersalah menghampiri Heechul.

"Hunnie juga umma sudah buat Bumbum sakit"

Heechul menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun dan Kai. "Minta maaf pada Heebum,arra?"

"Bumbum mian,Hunnie sudah buat Bumbum sakit" ucap Sehun mengelus Heebum

"Kai sudah buat Bumbum pusing,mian" sahut Kai.

"Meong~"

"Umma,Bumbum bilang Hunnie sama Kai boleh main sama Bumbum lagi"

"Jinjja?"

"Bumbum juga bilang kalau umma sering lupa memberi makan"

"Mwoya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sibum dan Chanyeol**

"Daddy,Yeollie mau itu" tunjuk Chanyeol dari kereta bayinya.

Siwon dan Kibum tengah berbelanja kebutuhan mereka di sebuah supermarket. Kibum mendorong kereta bayi Chanyeol dan Siwon mendorong trolli yang berisi bahan makanan mereka untuk sebulan dan beberapa perlengkapan bayi.

"Kau belum boleh makan itu sayang" ucap Kibum lembut.

"Yeollie ingin itu" rupanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti bahwa ia masih belum boleh mengkonsumsi permen karet yang ia tunjuk.

"Kalau Yeollie sudah besar,Yeollie baru boleh memakannya" sahut Siwon.

"Lalu kapan Yeollie besar?apa masih lama?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

"Saat semua gigi Yeollie tumbuh semua,baru Yeollie boleh memakan permen itu" ujar Kibum.

Chanyeol menghitung jumlah giginya yang baru beberapa yang tumbuh. Bayi mungil itu menggerutu karena pikirnya akan sangat lama jika menunggu semua giginya tumbuh.

"Nah bagaimana kalau ini?" Siwon menunjukkan sebuah vitamin untuk anak-anak dalam bentuk permen jelly.

"Yeollie boleh makan ini,daddy?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Gak usah nunggu gigi Yeollie tumbuh semua?"

"Tidak perlu,sayang" sahut Kibum gemas dengan celotehan Chanyeol.

"Nah kajja kita cari beberapa biskuit bayi dan popok" kata Siwon sambil mendorong trollinya.

Sepanjang mereka berbelanja,Chanyeol terus saja menanyakan ini dan itu pada kedua orang tuanya. Terkadang pertanyaan Chanyeol mengundang decak kagum orang lain yang mendengarnya.

Bahkan saat perjalanan pulang pun Chanyeol masih sibuk berceloteh sendiri dengan ditemani boneka anjing kesayangannya. Hari sudah hampir malam saat mereka sampai dirumah. Kibum dengan cekatan menggendong Chanyeol dan membawanya ke kamar,sedangkan Siwon langsung membongkar isi belanjaan mereka.

"Membuat susu untuk Chanyeol?" tanya Siwon saat Kibum keluar dari kamar dan membawa sebuah botol susu.

"Nde" jawab Kibum lalu sibuk membuat susu untuk Chanyeol.

"Mommy..."

Chanyeol yang tidak sabar menunggu susu nya,menyusul Kibum ke dapur. Bayi lucu itu kini tengah menggunakan piyama berwarna biru muda dengan gambar beruang lucu.

"Setelah minum susu,Yeollie tidur nde" ujar Siwon yang langsung menggendong Chanyeol.

"Yeollie mau main sama daddy" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk leher appanya.

"Daddy dan mommy mu ada tugas sekolah,baby"

"Kalo gitu Yeollie main sendiri,Yeollie gak mau tidur"

Dengan terpaksa Kibum dan Siwon membiarkan Chanyeol bermain dengan tumpukan balok warna-warni,sementara mereka berdua mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. sesekali Kibum dan Siwon mengawasi Chanyeol yang bermain tak jauh dari mereka. Botol susu kosong itu kini tergeletak begitu saja.

Chanyeol dengan khas anak-anaknya menyusun asal balok yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kibum tadi.

"Ish susah" gerutu Chanyeol karena sering kali balok yang ia susun jatuh berserakan.

Merasa bosan dengan mainannya,Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kibum dan Siwon yang tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

"Mommy masih apa?" tanya Chanyeol melongok keatas meja.

"Mommy sedang mengerjakan tugas,sayang"

"Tugas apa?"

"Tugas dari sekolah,apa Yeollie mengantuk?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lalu berjalan menuju Siwon. "Daddy itu apa?"

"Ini tugas sekolah daddy"

"Mommy sama daddy kenapa nulis banyak?"

"Karena ini memang sudah tugas kami,baby" jelas Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Yeollie juga mau nulis" seru Chanyeol yang menganggap apa yang dikerjakan mommy dan daddynya adalah hal yang sangat keren.

"Memangnya Yeollie bisa?" tanya Kibum menatap gemas Chanyeol yang tengah merengek.

"Pokoknya Yeollie mau nulis...!"

"Baiklah,ini kertas nya setelah ini Yeollie jangan daddy dan mommy ne" pesan Kibum sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas dan crayon warna-warni.

Chanyeol yang sudah berada didunianya sendiri tidak menjawab perkataan Kibum. Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Siwon dan Kibum sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas sekolah mereka. Siwon menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tengkurap dengan tangan yang asik menulis atau lebih tepatnya mencoret-coret kertas.

"Jagoan daddy sedang apa hmm?" Siwon mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Daddy jangan ganggu,Yeollie sibuk nulis" celotehnya mengundang tawa Kibum dan Siwon.

"Memangnya Yeollie sedang menulis apa?' tanya Kibum penasaran dengan yang Chanyeol buat.

"Ini" Chanyeol menyerahkan kertas yang hanya berisi coretan-coretan pada Kibum.

"Apa ini,sayang?"

"Surat buat Baekkie" jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Baekkie?Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk heboh.

"Yeollie kan bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun,kenapa menulis surat untuk Baekhyun?" tanya Siwon yang dengan sigap memangku Chanyeol.

"Itu surat cinta buat Baekkie,Yeollie sangat suka Baekkie".

"Omo siapa yang mengajari Yeollie seperti ini?" pekik Kibum heboh.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu cepat untuk dewasa" desah Siwon.

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti maksud surat cinta itu hanya tersenyum lebar. "Yeollie mau jadi suami Baekkie kalo sudah besar"

Tbc-

**Mian baru bisa update TT_TT**

**Chapter ini sumpah berantakan banget,waktu ngetik sama sekali nggak dapet idenya TT_TT**

**Mungkin chapter depan akan update saat ada ide *bow***

**Ternyata ada rider yang sama idenya kayak author,emang udah kepikiran buat acara piknik buat para bayi XD**

**Doain aja chapter depan cepet update ^^**

**Ff ini emang mungkin ga ada konflik,Cuma cerita seputar para bayi Exo aja ^^ pairnya belum keliatan?pelan-pelan dulu nanti juga bakal ada moment tiap couple :* **

**Chapter ini mian gak bales ripiuw,tapi semua ripiuw author baca kok ^^**

**Gomawo yang sudah ripiuw :***

Huang Lee, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, loveHEENJABUJA, CherryKuchiki2, zoldyk, lyta tan, Niel Hill, younlaycious88, nur991fah, Kirei TLT, Cho Jisun, AulChan12, ChenMinDongsaeng14.

Ada yang ketinggalan?semoga gak ada *_*

Ripiuw lagi ya :*


	6. Chapter 6

**CHIBI FAIRY**

**Author: Lovara**

**Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior**

**Genre: campur aduk**

**Summary: Hari ini Xiumin berulang tahun \^_^/ kira-kira apa yang sudah disiapkan para pengasuh untuk ulang tahun Xiumin?lalu bagaimana dengan para bayi yang lain,apakah mereka juga menyiapkan kado untuk Xiumin?**

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT ****(Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**...**

**Author's note:**

**Agar lebih mudah,para orang tua asuh semua berumur 18 tahun dan khusus untuk magnae Kyuhyun dan Henry berumur 17 tahun. Begitu juga dengan para bayi mereka berumur sekitar 2 tahun dan magnae line Tao,Kai,Sehun berumur 1 tahun. Biar gak bingung lagi,bayangin aja untuk para bayi yang berumur 2 tahun seperti yoogeun di hello baby Shinee dan untuk bayi berumur 1 tahun seperti kyungsan di hello baby SNSD untuk postur tubuhnya saja.**

**Semoga ngga bingung lagi yaa~ ^^ kalo ada yang masih bingung silahkan bertanya ^^**

**CHAPTER 5**

Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Hari ini ia berulang tahun,tapi appa dan ummanya tidak memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Mereka bahkan berangkat terburu-buru pagi ini. Sesampainya di tempat penitipan juga tidak ada hiasan warna-warni dan balon yang selalu ia di televisi jika ada anak yang berulang tahun. Para pengasuh juga sepertinya acuh saja hari ini. Xiumin melempar crayon yang ia pegang dengan sebal. Ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai yang tengah menyusun balok,Xiumin mendekati dua bayi itu lalu dengan cepat ia membekukan balok-balok yang tengah Kyungsoo dan Kai susun.

"Minnie kenapa bikin baloknya jadi es?"ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata merah menahan tangis.

"Minnie hyung gak boleh nakal"ucap Kai membela Kyungsoo.

Bukannya meminta maaf,Xiumin justru mendengus kesal lalu meninggalkan Kai yang tengah menenangkan Kyungsoo. Xiumin menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan yang berada didalam rumah-rumahan kecil. Lagi-lagi ia membuat rumah-rumahan itu menjadi beku,membuat Luhan dan Sehun kedinginan didalamnya.

Belum puas dengan perbuatannya,ia menghampiri Suho dan Lay. Ia mengganggu Suho yang tengah menggambar bersama Lay. Xiumin membuang semua crayon yang Lay pegang sebelum akhirnya membekukan crayon itu. Suho segera memberikan crayon yang ia pegang pada Lay sebelum bocah berdimple itu menangis karena ulah Xiumin.

Xiumin kembali menghampiri Kris dan Tao yang tengah bermain bersama boneka mereka disudut ruangan. Dengan tega Xiumin merampas boneka panda kesayangan Tao. Tao yang terkejut karena boneka panda kesayangannya itu dirampas segera menangis dengan kencang.

"Huwee~ tuan panda Tao~ Minnie hyung jahat~ huweee~"tangisnya.

Kris segera mendeathglare Xiumin yang sudah membuat Tao menangis,tapi sepertinya Xiumin tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam Kris. Ia justru pergi meninggalkan Tao yang sedang menangis.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melongo melihat tingkah Xiumin yang hari ini sangat aneh. Bayi montok yang biasanya diam itu kini menjahili teman-temannya,ia bahkan membuat Tao menangis. Xiumin menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya,lalu ia mendeketi mereka berdua dan mendorong Baekhyun sampai terjengkang kebelakang.

Brugh...

"Hiks...appo~"rintih Baekhyun yang merasakan sakit pada bokongnya.

"Minnie,kenapa mendorong Baekkie?Minnie nakal"ucap Chanyeol yang membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

Yoona yang baru saja mengantar Chen dari toilet terkejut melihat ruang bermain itu nampak kacau. Beberapa mainan yang membeku,Tao yang tengah menangis,Sehun dan Luhan yang menggigil kedingingan serta Baekhyun yang menangis.

"Omo apa yang terjadi?"tanya Yoona meminta penjelasan dari para bayi.

"Noona~ Minnie nakal dia mendorong Baekkie sampai jatuh"lapor Chanyeol.

"Benarkah itu Minnie?"tanya Yoona.

Xiumin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoona.

"Apa yang membuat semua kekacauan ini juga kamu Minnie?"

Xiumin masih diam.

"Baiklah karena kau tidak menjawabnya,terpaksa noona akan menghukum mu. Hari ini kau tidak dapat cemilan. Dan kau dihukum diruang tidur sampai nanti appa dan umma mu menjemputmu"ucap Yoona mutlak.

Xiumin bahkan tidak membantah ucapan Yoona,bayi manis itu berjalan pelan menuju ruang tidur yang biasa mereka pakai untuk tidur siang.

"Noona~ apa aku boleh menemani Minnie diruang tidur?"tanya Chen.

Yoona nampak berpikir sebentar,sebelum akhirnya ia menyetujui perminataan Chen. Setelah mengantar Chen dan Xiumin ke ruang tidur,Yoona kembali keruang bermain. Ia membereskan semua kekacauan yang Xiumin buat.

**...**

Sunny menghampiri para bayi –minus Chemin- yang tengan bermain setelah makan siang mereka. Ia memakai apron merah dan topi tinggi ala chef dengan warna putih.

"Annyeong semuanya~ noona ingin kalian semua membantu noona"ucap Sunny membuat para bayi memperhatikannya.

Melihat ada respon positif dari anak asuhnya,Sunny segera melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kalian tau?hari ini Xiumin berulang tahun,oleh karena itu kita akan membuat kue untuk ulang tahun Xiumin"

"Whooaaa~ Minnie ulang tahun?Baekkie belum memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun"ujar Baekhyun yang sepertinya melupakan perbuatan Xiumin padanya.

"Baekkie bisa mengucapkannya nanti,sekarang kita semua akan membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Xiumin. Dan ini kejutan,kalian jangan berisik saat membuat kue itu nanti"kata Sunny sambil meletakkan telunjukknya dibibir.

Yoona datang membawa beberapa apron kecil yang nantinya akan dipakai oleh para bayi. Setelah semua bayi memakai apron dengan benar,mereka diajak menuju dapur. Disana sudah tersedia berbagai macam bahan untuk membuat kue ulang tahun.

"Baekkie dan Kyungie mengaduk campuran tepung ini,hati-hati mengaduknya jangan sampai tumpah,arra?"Sunny mulai membagi tugas dengan para bayi.

"Arraseo noona~"jawab keduanya antusias.

Mereka semua nampak sangat antusias dalam membuat kue ulang tahun Xiumin. Meskipun beberapa diantara mereka belum mahir menggunakan peralatan yang ada didapur. Kris dan Suho membantu memecahkan telur kemudian meletakkannya dimangkuk besar. Tao dan Chanyeol mengaduk adonan warna-warni dalam mangkuk kecil. Lay dan Luhan memasukkan adonan yang sudah diaduk Chanyeol dan Tao kedalam plastik segitiga,nantinya adonan itu akan dibuat untuk menghias kue. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun membantu Yoona menyiapkan cup-cup kecil untuk tempat kue nanti. Sunny sibuk memotong coklat balok kemudian melelehkannya.

Para bayi nampak sangat serius dengan pekerjaan mereka. Meskipun hasil kerja mereka tidak serapi orang dewasa,namun itu justru membuat mereka semakin menggemaskan. Dapur yang tadi bersih dan rapi kini berubah jadi kotor dan berantakan. Kyungsoo tidak sengaja mengaduk adonan campuran tepungnya dengan kencang,alhasil adonan tepung itu menyiprat kemana-mana. Kris lebih sering menghancurkan telur yang ia ketukkan terlalu kencang pada meja,membuat bau amis menyebar disekitar dapur.

Jika membuat kue membutuhkan waktu setidaknya 1 jam,maka waktu yang mereka butuhkan sekarang hampir mencapai 2 jam. Para bayi yang belepotan adonan kue sudah dibersihkan oleh Yoona dan Sunny. Mereka semua menatap hasil kue yang mereka buat dengan puas. Kue berwarna putih bersih dengan hiasan coklat serta ornamen salju nampak sangat cantik.

"Nah sekarang kita akan menghias ruang tengah dengan balon"ucap Yoona yang sudah membawa 1 plastik penuh berisi balon warna-warni.

Membuat kue sudah,menghias ruangan sudah,kini mereka tinggal menunggu para orang tua datang. Ini semua merupakan ide Sungmin yang ingin memberi kejutan untuk Xiumin dan untung saja orang tua lain serta para pengasuh bersedia membantunya. Tak perlu menunggu lama,para orang tua datang dengan membawa kado masing-masing.

"Xiumin sepertinya kesal karena tidak ada yang ingat hari ulang tahunnya,ia membuat kekacauan seharian ini"ujar Yoona pada Sungmin.

"Ah~ mianhe anak itu pasti sangat kesal sampai-sampai membuat kekacauan"sahut Sungmin lirih.

"Nah semuanya siap-siap,Xiumin akan kemari sebentar lagi"ucap Sunny yang baru saja memanggil Xiumin dan Chen.

Mereka semua sudah bersiap dengan topi ulang tahun masing-masing. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri paling depan dengan kue ulang tahun ditangan mereka dan lilin angka 3 yang menyala.

"_**Saengil Chukha Hamnida Saengil Chukha Hamnida Saranghaneun uri Xiumin Saengil Chukha Hamnida"**_

Tepat saat Xiumin dan Chen masuk kedalam ruang bermain,mereka semua kompak menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Xiumin. Xiumin tentu saja terkejut melihat semuanya berkumpul diruang bermain dengan kue ulang tahun dan ruangan yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghampiri Xiumin yang masih terkejut. Keduanya mencium pipi gembil Xiumin.

"Selamat ulang tahun Xiuminnie"

"Sekarang kau boleh meniup lilinnya sayang"ucap Sungmin lembut.

Xiumin yang masih terkejut cepat-cepat meniup lilin yang menyala diatas kue. Sungmin lalu menggendong Xiumin dan memakaikannya topi sama seperti yang lain. Xiumin menatap bingung para orang tua serta pengasuh yang berkumpul saat ini.

"Kau tidak senang dengan kejutan ini sayang?"tanya Sungmin.

"Kejutan?"

"Nde~ appa dan umma yang merencakannya untuk ulang tahun mu yang pertama disini"jelas Sungmin.

"Ulang tahun Minnie?"

"Tentu saja sayang,untuk ulang tahun mu"Kyuhyun mencium pipi Xiumin dengan gemas.

"Appa dan umma gak lupa sama ulang tahun Minnie?"

"Apa kau berpikir kami melupakan ulang tahun mu sayang?"

Xiumin mengangguk dalam gendongan Sungmin.

"Ini semua kejutan Xiuminnie,kami tidak pernah melupakan hari ulang tahun mu"ujar Sungmin.

"Minnie selamat ulang tahun"Baekhyun membawa sebuah kado yang sudah orangtua nya siapkan.

Sungmin menurunkan Xiumin dari gendongannya.

"Gomawo Baekkie,mianhe Minnie sudah nakal sama Baekkie".

Baekhyun mencium pipi Xiumin lalu menyerahkan kadonya.

Satu-persatu para bayi menyerahkan kado untuk Xiumin yang berulang tahun.

**...**

Sementara para orang tua membereskan tempat bekas pesta ulang tahun Xiumin,para bayi berkumpul disudut ruangan. Mereka duduk mengelilingi Xiumin yang tak hentinya tersenyum.

"Minnie hyung ayo buka kadonya~"pinta Tao yang justru antusias ingin melihat kado milik Xiumin.

"Umma apa Minnie boleh membuka hadiahnya sekarang?"teriak Xiumin kencang.

Sungmin yang sedang membereskan meja hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Yey kita buka kado~"seru Chanbaek bersamaan.

"Buka yang ini buka yang ini~"seru Luhan antusias dengan sebuah kado yang cukup besar ditangannya.

Srek...Srek...

Tangan mungil Xiumin menyobek pembungkus kadonya. Sepertinya ia juga tidak sabar ingin mengetahui kado apa saja yang ia terima. Xiumin mengangkat sebuah boneka beruang warna biru yang cukup besar.

"Wahh~ beruang"seru Xiumin senang.

"Buka lagi buka lagi~"seru Lay memberikan sebuah bungkusan yang tidak terlalu besar.

Dengan cepat Xiumin membuka pembungkusnya. Sebuah buku cerita dengan gambar putri duyung.

"Ada putri duyung,Minnie bisa minta umma untuk membacakannya sebelum tidur"ucap Kyungsoo.

"Minnie hyung~ apa Tao boleh membuka kado ini?"tanya Tao dengan kado motif panda yang ia sukai.

Xiumin mengangguk setuju. Berbeda dengan Xiumin yang membuka pembungkusnya dengan merobek,Tao justru membukanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Cukup lama menunggu Tao membuka kado itu,namun ia justru mengacuhkan kotak yang berada didalamnya.

"Tao kenapa kotaknya gak dibuka?"tanya Sehun.

"Sehun aja yang buka Tao Cuma pengen bungkus panda ini"ucap Tao polos.

Akhirnya Sehun yang membuka kotak itu. Didalamnya ada sebuah jam weker yang lucu dengan bentuk spongebob.

Ternyata masih banyak kado yang belum dibuka. Xiumin tertarik untuk membuka sebuah kado dengan gambar pemnungkusnya kartun favoritnya Baby Huey. Isi kado itu ternyata boneka Baby Huey yang sangat lucu dan empuk. Xiumin memeluk boneka barunya itu dengan erat.

Kali ini pasangan Chanbaek yang ingin membuka kado. Chanyeol mengambil bungkusan kecil yang terasa empuk. Baekhyun membukanya dengan antusias dan ternyata isi nya sebuah syal warna merah.

Tak terasa hampir semua kado sudah mereka buka,dan hari sudah hampir menjelang malam. Para orang tua juga sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Akhirnya satu-persatu mereka pulang. Xiumin nampak tersenyum senang diantara orang tuanya. Ternyata orang tuanya tidak melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Appa~"

"Umma~"

"Ada apa Minnie?Kau lelah?mau appa gendong?"

Xiumin memberi isyarat agar kedua orang tuanya menunduk.

Cup...Cup...

Xiumin mencium pipi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Gomawo appa umma,Minnie suka kejutannya"

"Cheonma sayang" kali ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang mencium pipi Xiumin.

Tbc-

**Chapter ini khusus buat ultah Xiumin :* #HappyXiuminDay #Xiumin25thDay**

**Mianhe kalo chapter masih buruk TT_TT udah gitu telat update TT_TT**

**Gak tau mesti ngomong apa lagi,semoga masih ada ripiu buat FF ini.**

**Ada yang mau bantuin buat nerusin FF ini?karna kadang-kadang idenya sering ngilang buat nulis FF chibi,bisa inbox ke Fb kalo mau *Bow***

**Big thanks to:**

**SyJessi22 younlaycious88 hibiki kurenai Ying Mei Kim AulChan12 URuRuBaek Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw Cho Jisun ChenMinDongsaeng14 Cho Rai Sa nur991fah Pembantunya Tao narahunhan Polarise437 DragonPanda21**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHIBI FAIRY**

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Yey ! hari ini para baby dan orang tuanya akan berpiknik bersama \^_^/. Tempat dan transportasi sudah disediakan oleh pihak penitipan,para orang tua hanya cukup menyiapkan bekal untuk mereka disana. Karena bukan musim libur sekolah,mereka hanya berada satu hari ditempat piknik. Seseru apa piknik mereka kali ini?

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT ****(Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**...**

**Author's note:**

**Agar lebih mudah,para orang tua asuh semua berumur 18 tahun dan khusus untuk magnae Kyuhyun dan Henry berumur 17 tahun. Begitu juga dengan para bayi mereka berumur sekitar 2 tahun dan magnae line Tao,Kai,Sehun berumur 1 tahun. Biar gak bingung lagi,bayangin aja untuk para bayi yang berumur 2 tahun seperti yoogeun di hello baby Shinee dan untuk bayi berumur 1 tahun seperti kyungsan di hello baby SNSD untuk postur tubuhnya saja.**

**Semoga ngga bingung lagi yaa~ ^^ kalo ada yang masih bingung silahkan bertanya ^^**

**CHAPTER 6**

Para pengasuh Exotic nampak sangat sibuk hari ini. Rencananya hari ini akan diadakan piknik bersama para orang tua. Hal ini bertujuan agar para bayi bisa cepat akrab satu sama lain. Sunny dan Seohyun bertugas membuat bekal untuk para bayi,meskipun para orang tua sudah pasti akan menyiapkan bekal sendiri-sendiri.

Tepat pukul 9 halaman depan Exotic sudah ramai dengan orang tua dan bayi masing-masing. Sebuah bus besar nampak terparkir ditepi jalan. Para bayi sepertinya sangat antusias dengan piknik hari ini. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka akan belajar mengenal alam yang ada didunia manusia. Cuaca yang cukup dingin tidak menyurutkan mereka untuk pergi berpiknik,kebanyakan dari orang tua membawa lebih dari 1 tas besar. Selain berisi bekal,mereka juga tidak lupa membawa peralatan untuk para bayi mereka.

"Appa kapan kita berangkat?"tanya Luhan sudah lelah berdiri sedari tadi.

"Sebentar lagi sayang,kita sedang menunggu arahan dari para pengasuh"jawab Dongha sambil membenarkan letak syal Luhan.

"Appa dingin~"rengek Kyungsoo yang tampak lucu dengan syal coklat disekeliling lehernya.

Yesung menggendong Kyungsoo,sebelum anak itu merengek lalu menciptakan gempa akibat ulahnya.

"Sudah hangat?"tanya Yesung yang menyusupkan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo didalam jaketnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil sambil memeluk leher appanya.

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari para pengasuh,akhirnya mereka berangkat. Perjalanan menuju tempat piknik membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 jam. Para bayi yang duduk dipangkuan orang tua msing-masing menatap jalanan yang penuh lalu lalang kendaraan dengan kagum.

"Mommy~ Tao lapar"rengek Tao yang hari ini nampak sangat lucu dengan baju motif panda kesukaannya.

Henry lalu membuka tas yang ia bawa. Ia membuka sebuah kotak makanan yang berisi biskuit bayi.

"Nah ini cemilan untuk Tao,apa kau mau juga Chen?"tanya Henry.

Chen menggelengkan kepalanya,ia justru memperhatikan Xiumin yang tengah duduk dipangkuan Sungmin.

"Daddy~ apa Chen boleh ke tempat Umin?"tanya Chen.

"Eh?kau ingin duduk dengan Xiumin?"tanya Zhoumi.

Chen menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

Zhoumi menggendong Chen lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk Kyumin dan Xiumin. "Ah Kyu,sepertinya Chen ingin duduk bersama Xiumin apa kau mau memangkunya?"tanya Zhoumi

Kyuhyun dengan senang hati memangku Chen yang tengah menatap Xiumin dengan intens. Hari ini Xiumin tampak lucu dengan baju putih serta celana biru dan syal merah hadiah ulang tahunnya yang lalu. Xiumin juga nampak sedang memakan buah-buahan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sungmin.

Xiumin menoleh kearah Chen yang tengah memandanginya dengan instens. Xiumin pikir Chen menginginkan sekotak buah-buahan yang ada dipangkuannya. Ia mengigit sepotong strawberry dimulutnya lalu menyodorkan kotak buah-buahan itu pada Chen. Tapi sepertinya Chen lebih tertarik dengan strawberry yang ada dimulut Xiumin. Ia menyondongkan tubuhnya kearah Xiumin lalu mengambil strawberry yang ada dimulut Xiumin dengan mulutnya.

Chu~

"Omo !"teriak Sungmin kaget melihat Chen yang mencium Xiumin tepat dibibirnya.

"Gyaaa~ bibir Xiuminnie ku sudah ternodai"seru Kyuhyun kalap melihat kejadian itu.

Sedangkan Xiumin dan Chen hanya melihat kedua orang dewasa itu dengan pandangan polos. Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka telah berciuman didepan orang dewasa.

"Seharusnya aku memotretnya tadi"sesal Sungmin yang melewatkan moment Chenmin -_-

Kyuhyun sibuk mengeluarkan tisu dari tas yang ia bawa. "Minnie cepat bersihkan bibir mu dengan tisu ini,kau masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukannya nak"

"Appa jangan berisik,jangan ganggu Minnie sama Chen"ucap Xiumin dingin membuat Kyuhyun pundung.

Kita tinggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah meratapi nasibnya. Sekarang kita lihat para bayi yang lain. Kris memandangi Tao yang tengah memakan biskuit di pangkuan Henry. Kangin yang melihat hal itu mengira Kris sudah lapar,ia segera mengeluarkan cemilan untuk Kris.

"Nah ini cemilan untuk mu Kris"

Kangin menyodorkan sebungkus biskuit pada Kris,tapi Kris menolaknya ia masih tetap memperhatikan Tao.

"Kenapa?biskuit ini sama dengan yang Tao makan,Kris"bujuk Kangin.

Kris tetap menolak biskuit yang Kangin berikan padanya.

"Lalu kau mau biskuit milik Tao?"

Kris menggeleng.

"Lalu...?"

"Mau Tao..."ucap Kris pendek.

"Haa...?astaga siapa yang mengajarkan mu berkata seperti itu Kris?"seru Kangin.

Perkataan mu memang sangat absurd Kris -_-

Tao yang menyadari Kris sedang memperhatikannya,dengan hati-hati turun dari pangkuan Henry dan menghampiri tempat duduk Kris. Untung saja tempat duduk mereka bersebelahan.

"Gege mau ini?"tanya Tao sambil mengacungkan biskuit yang ia pegang.

"Gege mau Tao"jawab Kris mutlak.

Kangin menepuk keningnya mendengar jawaban Kris.

Tao memperhatikan Kris dengan mata berair dan bibir yang mengerucut. "Ge-gege mau makan Tao?daging Tao ngga enak hiks~"

Sebelum Tao menangis lebih kencang,Kangin segera menggendongnya lalu menenangkannya. "Maksud Kris,ia ingin makan bersama Tao"

"Jinjja?"ucap Tao menghentikan tangisnya.

Kangin lalu mendudukan Tao disebelah Kris,mereka duduk bersama dalam satu kursi. Tao membagi biskuit yang mommy nya berikan bersama Kris. Tao sesekali mengayunkan kaki mungilnya senang. Kris memperhatikan biskuit Tao gigit,ia pikir mungkin biskuit itu lebih enak. Sebelum Tao sempat memasukkan potongan biskuit itu kedalam mulutnya,Kris dengan cepat mengambil biskuit itu.

Chu~

Rupanya benar,biskuit yang terkena bibir Tao rasanya lebih enak,pikir Kris. Kangin dan Henry yang tidak sengaja melihat hal itu hanya terdiam sambil membuka mulut mereka. Mereka tida menyangka akan melihat moment Kristao secara langsung.

"Hyung,sepertinya nanti kita akan berbesan"ucap Henry yang diangguki Kangin.

Tak terasa mereka sudah menempuh 1 jam perjalanan. Bus yang mereka tumpangi memasuki tempat mereka akan berpiknik hari ini. Sebuah rumah yang cukup besar sudah disiapkan untuk mereka. Halaman belakang yang luas sepertinya cocok untuk kegiatan memanggang daging. Disisi kanan terdapat sebuah hutan kecil yang dialiri oleh sungai yang sangat jernih.

Selagi menunggu para orang tua membereskan barang bawaan mereka,para bayi duduk diatas karpet diruang tamu. Mereka sibuk memperhatikan rumah yang terasa asing bagi mereka.

"Chanchan apa dihutan itu ada serigala seperti yang Sunny noona ceritakan?"tanya Baekhyun yang sempat melihat hutan kecil disamping rumah.

"Mollayo Baekkie,kalau ada serigala yang datang Chanchan akan melindungi Baekkie"jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar khasnya.

"Lulu hyung liat apa?"tanya Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang tengah memandang keluar jendela.

"Liat itu Hunnie,ada sungai. Apa kita boleh bermain disana?"Luhan menunjuk sungai kecil dengan airnya yang sangat jernih.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada ikan hiu disungai?"ucap Sehun.

"Jinjja?apa ikan hiu ada disungai itu?"

"Hunnie juga tidak tau,tapi mungkin saja mereka ada disana bersembunyi dibalik batu lalu memakan siapa pun yang masuk kedalam sungai"cerocos Sehun.

"Lulu takut dimakan ikan hiu~"

"Ikan hiu nya nggak bakal gigit Lulu hyung,ada Sehunnie yang akan mengusir ikan hiu nakal itu"

Berbeda dengan bayi lain yang sangat penasaran dengan suasana baru ini,Kyungsoo justru tengah asik melahap buah-buahan yang dibawa oleh Ryeowook. Dengan lahap bayi bermata besar itu memakan potongan semangka dan pisang yang diletakkan dalam sebuah kotak makan. Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat,pipinya bahkan terlihat menggembung lucu.

"Hihi...Kyung-ie mirip ikan gendut"ucap Kai teringat salah satu tokoh kartun yang sering ia lihat di Tv.

Kyungsoo menghentikan kunyahannya lalu menatap Kai dengan pandangan bingung. "Ikan gendut?"

"Ikan gendut yang ada dikartun spongebob,mirip Kyung-ie"ujar Kai lalu tertawa.

"Kyung-ie bukan ikan gendut" Rupanya Kyungsoo jengkel karena dipanggil ikan gendut oleh Kai. Kini ia tengah mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

"Biarpun Kyung-ie mirip ikan gendut,tapi Kai suka sama Kyung-ie"

"Ta-tapi Kai bilang Kyung-ie mirip ikan gendut"protes Kyungsoo.

"Kalau gitu Kyung-ie gak boleh liatin wajah ikan gendut Kyung-ie ke orang lain,ikan gendutnya Cuma punya Kai,arraseo?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Arraseo"

"Apa disana ada beruang?"Lay menunjuk hutan didepannya.

Bocah manis dengan dimple dipipinya itu tengah berdiri diatas sofa sambil memperhatikan hutan kecil yang berada disamping rumah.

"Apa beruang nya akan memakan anak kecil seperti kita?"tanya nya lagi.

Suho yang duduk disebelah Lay,akhirnya ikut berdiri diatas sofa dan mengikuti arah pandangan Lay.

"Kata umma beruang tinggal dihutan seperti itu"ujar Suho membuat Lay memperhatikannya.

"Jinjja?apa beruang itu jahat?"tanya Lay

"Sepertinya beruang hanya akan memakan anak-anak yang nakal"

"Benarkah itu?apa aku termasuk anak yang nakal?bagaimana kalau beruang itu datang?"ucap Lay panik.

Suho menepuk pundak Lay pelan. "Gwenchana,beruang itu nggak akan memakan anak manis seperti mu"

**...**

Hari mulai siang,mereka semua berencana untuk menyiapkan makan siang diluar rumah. Kebetulan dihalaman belakang rumah terdapat sebuah meja panjang lengkap dengan kursinya. Para orang tua sibuk menyiapkan makan siang mereka,kebanyakan dari mereka membawa makanan bayi,sayuran dan buah-buahan.

"Kyu,bisa kau ambilkan kotak makan berwarna biru dalam tas?"pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menemani Xiumin dan Chen bermain segera mengambil kotak makanan yang Sungmin maksud. Ia bermaksud membantu Sungmin dengan menata kotak makanan diatas meja,begitu melihat isi kotak yang ia bawa Kyuhyun segera memasukkan kembali kotak itu kedalam tas.

"Kyu mana kotaknya?"tanya Sungmin.

"Eh-oh i-itu aku tidak menemukannya"jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Benarkah?tapi sepertinya tadi sudah kumasukan kedalam tas"ujar Sungmin heran.

"Umma ini~" Xiumin datang dengan kotak yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan tadi.

"Aigo~ anak umma pintar,dimana kau menemukan ini sayang?"tanya Sungmin.

"Appa yang menyembunyikan didalam tas"jawab Xiumin polos.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Tuan Cho~"ucap Sungmin lembut namun penuh aura hitam.

"Nd-nde chagi..." jujur saja jika Sungmin sudah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya sepeti itu,Kyuhyun akan merasa ketakutan.

"Makan siang mu ada dikotak ini tuan Cho~ dan kau harus menghabiskannya tanpa SISA"ujar Sungmin menekankan kata 'sisa'

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar,ia tidak berani membayangkan dirinya memakan isi kotak makanan yang kini sudah berada ditangannya. Penasaran dengan isi kotak makanan itu?kotak makanan itu berisi sayuran brokoli yang sudah dikukus. Rencananya sayuran itu untuk Xiumin,namun karena Kyuhyun sengaja menyembunyikannya terpaksa Kyuhyun menghabiskan makanan yang paling ia benci itu.

"Appa fighting !"ucap Xiumin lalu pergi bergabung dengan Chen.

"Dasar bocah gembul"gerutu Kyuhyun pasrah.

Tak jauh dari mereka,nampak Luhan dan Donghae sedang bermain sepakbola. Pasangan ayah anak itu sama-sama lihai memainkan bola dikakinya. Donghae lebih sering mengalah pada Luhan agar bocah manis itu sering mendapatkan bola. Lay mengamati Luhan dan appanya bermain bola bersama dengan Suho yang sejak tadi terus mengikutinya.

"Appa keren kalau main bola"ucap Lay pelan.

Suho menatap kesal Donghae yang tengah bermain bola bersama Luhan. Tidak mau kalah dengan Donghae,Suho segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku pasti lebih keren dari Hae appa"ucapnya lalu berlari menuju Donghae.

"Hae appa~"teriak Suho

Bugh...

"Arghhhh"jerit Donghae kesakitan.

Suho memperhatikan Donghae yang tengah berguling diatas rumput sambil memegangi bagian bawahnya. Rupanya saat Suho berlari menghampiri Donghae,Suho secara tidak sengaja menabrak tepat dibagian bawah Donghae.

"Argh... masa depan ku~"rintih Donghae.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Eunhyuk bingung melihat Donghae tengah berguling sambil memegangi selangkangannya.

"Hy-hyukie~"

"Kajja anak-anak kita makan siang,setelah itu kalian boleh bermain lagi"ucap Eunhyuk tanpa memperdulikan Donghae.

Makan siang hari ini sangat ramai. Para bayi tidak bisa duduk diam karena ini pertama kalinya mereka makan diruangan terbuka. Hanya beberapa bayi saja yang duduk diam dalam pangkuan appa atau umma mereka.

"Yah Sehunnie jangan berlarian seperti itu"teriak Heechul yang bermaksud menyuapkan makanan untuk Sehun.

"Hunnie nggak mau makan sayur umma"teriak Sehun sambil berlari mengelilingi meja.

"Aish~ bocah itu,Kai bantu umma"ucap Heechul menyerah.

Kai yang mengerti arti dari perkataan Heechul segera menggunakan kekuatan teleportnya untuk membawa Sehun duduk diam disamping ummanya.

"Nah~ sekarang buka mulutnya"ucap Heechul setelah Kai berhasil membawa Sehun kesampingnya.

"Kai pabbo~"rutuk Sehun kesal karena Kai membantu ummanya.

"Hey tidak boleh berkata seperti itu,lihat Luhan memakan sayuran dipiringnya dengan lahap"ujar Hangeng coba membujuk Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah memakan sayuran dipiringnya. Ia terlihat lahap memakan sayuran yang menurut Sehun rasanya sangat aneh.

"Luhannie apa kau menyukai sayurannya?"tanya Hangeng pada Luhan.

"Lulu sangat suka sayuran"jawab Luhan semangat.

Melihat Luhan nya –menurut Sehun- menyukai sayuran maka Sehun juga tidak mau kalah. "Umma Sehunnie mau makan sayuran"

Makan siang mereka akhirnya selesai. Para bayi diperbolehkan bermain sendiri dihalaman belakang. Leeteuk dan Ryeowook meyakinkan pada Lay dan Baekhyun serta Luhan bahwa hutan dan sungai yang mereka lihat itu aman dari binatang-bintang khayalan mereka.

Tao menarik tangan Kris menuju sungai kecil,ia ingin melihat ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang disungai. "Gege~ ayo cepat nanti ikannya pergi"

Dibelakang mereka ada Sehun dan Luhan yang mengikuti. Meskipun udara sedikit dingin,tapi sepertinya tidak menghalangi minat ke 4 bocah itu untuk bermain disungai. Sesampainya disana,Tao segera memperhatikan ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang kesana kemari. Sehun dan Luhan mencelupkan kaki mungil mereka kedalam air sungai yang tidak terlalu dingin,tentu saja mereka berdua sudah melepas sepatu masing-masing.

Air yang mengalir dengan tenang itu tiba-tiba sedikit beriak kemudian membentuk sebuah gumpalan kecil air dan melayang. Tao terkagum melihat air itu bisa melayang,terlebih didalam air itu ada ikan kecil. Kris melihat Suho yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sedang menggerak-gerakkan tangannya,rupanya itu karena kekuatan Suho. Lay bertepuk tangan heboh melihat kemampuan Suho yang terlihat sangat keren menurutnya.

Chen dan Xiumin sibuk bermain lempar bola dengan Donghae yang mengawasi mereka. Rupanya ia masih trauma dengan kejadian Suho tadi. Sesekali Donghae berlari untuk mengambilkan bola yang Chen atau Xiumin tendang terlalu jauh. Merasa bosan dengan bola Chen melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup besar. Ia mengajak Xiumin menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa?"tanya Chen pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mendongakkan kepalanya keatas pohon.

"Lihat ada kumbang besar"tunjuk Baekhyun pada batang pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Chen dan Xiumin melihat kearah pandangan Baekhyun,mereka melihat sebuah kumbang tanduk yang cukup besar.

"Chanchan,Baekkie mau kumbang itu"rengek Chanyeol yang memang lebih tinggi dari mereka ber4.

Chanyeol segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Dengan sekali lompatan bocah dengan senyuman lebar itu berhasil mengambil kumbang yang Baekhyun maksud. Baekhyun dengan senang menerima kumbang yang Chanyeol ambilkan untuknya. Ia mengamati kumbang berwarna hitam mengkilap itu dengan sangat penasaran.

"Baekkie ayo kita kejutkan mereka~"ucap Chen yang melihat Tao sedang bermain air dengan Suho,Lay dan Kris.

Perlahan Chen dan Baekhyun mendekati Tao,bocah panda itu rupanya tidak menyadari kehadiran ChenBaek.

"Tao~ lihat apa yang kami bawa"seru Chen sambil memperlihatkan kumbang itu pada Tao.

Tao yang mengira itu seekor kecoa besar langsung berlari menghindari Chen.

"Huwaaa~ Chen hyung buang ! Tao takut !"teriak Tao ketakutan namun Chen justru mengejar Tao.

"Huweee~ Mommy~"teriak Tao yang kini hampir menangis.

Kris yang melihat Tao tengah ketakutan segera menarik tangan Tao dan membawanya keatas pohon didekat mereka.

"Hiks~ Chen hyung jahat~"isak Tao yang sudah diselamatkan Kris.

Chen mencari keberadaan Tao yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. "Eh kemana Tao?"

"Chen jangan ganggu Tao"marah Lay sambil berkacakpinggang.

"Tao jangan nangis lagi"bujuk Kris.

"A-apa kecoanya sudah pergi ge?"tanya Tao yang kini sudah berada dibawah lagi.

Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Hiks~ Chen hyung nakal,nanti Tao adukan pada mommy"

Tbc-

**Sebagai ganti chapter kemarin yang pendek,author update kilat ^^ semoga suka chapter ini yang sesuai permintaan rider ^^**

**Kemarin ada rider yang nanya ultah Xiumin kapan?ultah Xiumin itu 26 maret ya,pas kemarin author update ff nya ^^ Fb author ada diprofil kok,liat aja kalo ngga ketemu coba cari Lii-a Liiciious.**

**Hohoho udah pada liat Exo First Box?nggak nyangka ternyata ada juga pas bagian member Exo bikin kue sama kayak chapter kemaren,biarpun nggak semua member yang bikin sih :v yang belum liat buruan donlod udah ada di youtube sebelum linknya diblokir :3 buat yang nyari link engsubnya ada di favorit tuiter author,liat aja diprofil FFn^^ **

**Doa'in aja tiap ada member Exo yang ultah author dapet ide buat bikin chapter spesial ultah mereka ^^**

**Big thanks to:**

**zoldyk Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw younlaycious88 Huang Lee DragonPanda21 Jang Taeyoung AulChan12 ChenMinDongsaeng14 Cho Jisun nur991fah**

**ripiu lagi yahh :***


	8. Chapter 8

**CHIBI FAIRY**

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Selamat ulang tahun Sehunnie ~(^3^)~ Pesta ulang tahun Sehun diadakan ditempat penitipan anak. Kali ini mereka akan menginap 1 malam di Exotic. Para orang tua tidak menemani mereka karena ada beberapa yang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian sekolah. Seheboh apa jika 12 bayi dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa bersama seharian penuh?

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT ****(Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**...**

**Author's note:**

**Agar lebih mudah,para orang tua asuh semua berumur 18 tahun dan khusus untuk magnae Kyuhyun dan Henry berumur 17 tahun. Begitu juga dengan para bayi mereka berumur sekitar 2 tahun dan magnae line Tao,Kai,Sehun berumur 1 tahun. Biar gak bingung lagi,bayangin aja untuk para bayi yang berumur 2 tahun seperti yoogeun di hello baby Shinee dan untuk bayi berumur 1 tahun seperti kyungsan di hello baby SNSD untuk postur tubuhnya saja.**

**Semoga ngga bingung lagi yaa~ ^^ kalo ada yang masih bingung silahkan bertanya ^^**

**CHAPTER 7**

Sehun yang baru datang bersama Kai menatap kagum hiasan warna-warni di Exotic. Hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Pagi tadi ia sudah mendapat kado dari Heechul dan hangeng. Memasuki tempat bermain Sehun mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari para noona pengasuh dan teman-temannya. Ia juga mendapat beberapa kado dari teman-temannya. Sehun terlihat bingung saat semua temannya membawa tas punggung kecil.

"Noona~ apa kita akan pergi piknik lagi?"tanya Sehun pada Yuri.

Yuri yang sedang membereskan peralatan untuk anak-anak tidur nanti malam segera menatap Sehun lalu menjawab. "Hari ini kalian akan tidur disini,jadi yang lain sudah membawa baju ganti mereka sendiri"

"Tapi Sehunnie nggak bawa baju?"

"Jangan khawatir,appa dan umma mu sudah menitipkan baju ganti untuk mu dan Kai pada noona" Yuri mengacak gemas rambut Sehun.

"Hunnie~"panggil Luhan yang dengan semangat menghampiri Sehun.

"Ah Lulu hyung~" Sehun yang melihat Luhan segera memeluk bocah manis itu.

Chu~

Luhan mencium Sehun tepat dibibirnya. Yuri yang melihat hal itu berteriak heboh,ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengabadikan moment Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hihihi... selamat ulang tahun Hunnie~"ucap Luhan malu-malu.

Luhan memang datang sedikit lebih terlambat tadi,jadi ia belum sempat memberikan ucapan untuk Sehun

"Bibir Lulu hyung manis,apa Hunnie boleh mencium Lulu?"tanya Sehun.

"Shireo~ kata appa orang yang sudah menikah baru boleh berciuman"sahut Luhan.

"Tapi tadi Lulu hyung yang mencium bibir Hunnie~"ucap Sehun.

"Ah Hunnie benar~ Eotteokhe?"bibir Luhan bergetar menahan tangisnya.

Sehun segera menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Kalau begitu Lulu hyung menikah saja sama Hunnie~"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang membuatnya tampak lucu. "Apa harus~?"

"Jadi Lulu hyung tidak mau menikah sama Hunnie~"

Luhan nampak malu-malu mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia menundukkan wajahnya,kaki kecilnya bergerak-gerak.

"Lu-Lulu mau kok menikah sama Hunnie~"ucapnya pelan.

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Luhan segera memeluk Luhan yang 1 tahun lebih tua darinya. "Jadi apa Hunnie boleh mencium Lulu?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Chup~

Sehun mencium Luhan tepat dibibirnya.

"Kajja kita main"ucap Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Aigo~ mereka terlalu cepat dewasa"ujar Yoona yang sedari tadi mengabadikan moment Hunhan.

"Kyaaa~ lihat ini aku dapat gambar saat Sehun mencium Luhan"teriak Sunny heboh.

Sehun dan Luhan kini tengah asik bermain bersama yang lain. Saat tengah asik bermain,Xiumin datang menghampiri Luhan dengan bola ditangannya. Rupanya bocah gembul itu ingin bermain bola karena bosan.

"Lulu kajja kita main bola"ucap Xiumin.

Luhan yang tengah menyusun balok warna-warni mendengar Xiumin mengajaknya bermain bola dengan segera bangkit berdiri. Namun sebelum Luhan menjawab Xiumin,Sehun terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya.

"Lulu mau kemana~?"tanya Sehun.

"Eh?Lulu main bola sama Minnie"jawab Luhan.

"Shireo ! Lulu gak boleh main bola sama Minnie hyung"seru Sehun.

Luhan yang mendengar Sehun berteriak sedikit terkejut. "W-wae?Lulu ingin main bola"

"Minnie hyung main bola aja sama Chen hyung,Lulu main sama Hunnie"ucap Sehun.

"Hiks~ Lulu ingin main bola sama Minnie~" tangis Luhan meluncur karena ia tidak diperbolehkan bermain bola oleh Sehun.

Xiumin yang berada ditengah-tengah pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan itu hanya menatap bingung keduanya.

"Pokoknya Lulu gak boleh main bola sama Minnie,Lulu mainnya sama Hunnie"

"Huweee~ Hunnie jahat~ Lulu benci Hunnie~ huweeee~"tangisan Luhan makin kencang,membuat sebagian bayi menatap Luhan.

"Hiks~ Lulu gak boleh main sama Minnie~" Sehun yang melihat Luhan semakin kencang tangisannya juga ikut menangis,terlebih Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia membencinya.

Sunny dan Jessica datang setelah mendengar suara tangisan dari ruang bermain. Mereka terkejut melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang beberapa saat lalu terlihat akrab kini tengah menangis dan Xiumin yang berdiri diantara keduanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Aigo~ ada apa ini?" Sunny menggendong Luhan dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Hiks~ Lulu mau main bola sama Minnie~"ucap Luhan disela tangisnya.

"Lulu gak boleh main bola sama Minnie"ucap Sehun yang berada dalam gendongan Jessica.

"Hunnie,biarkan Luhan bermain bola dengan Xiumin ne?nanti Hunnie main sama nonna"bujuk Jessica.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lulu harus main sama Hunnie,Lulu udah jadi istri Hunnie"

Sunny dan Jessica terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun. Sunny tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Sehun lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau Hunnie main sama Lulu sama Minnie?kalau Luhan sudah jadi istri Sehun berarti Sehun harus menemani Luhan"ujar Sunny.

"Begitukah?"tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Hunnie pasti sering lihat,kalau umma pergi appa selalu menemani bukan?"ucap Jessica.

Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi~ Hunnie harus menemani Lulu main bola?"

"Nde~ nah sekarang berbaikan dengan Luhan" Jessica menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang tengah berdiri disebelah Sunny.

"Lulu hyung~ maafin Hunnie~ Lulu boleh kok main bola sama Minnie hyung"ucap Sehun pelan.

"Lulu juga minta maaf~ sebenarnya Lulu gak benci kok sama Hunnie~"sahut Luhan.

"Nah karena sudah berbaikan kalian main bola bersama"ujar Sunny.

"Kajja Minnie kita main bola"ajak Luhan semangat.

Xiumin menatap Jessica,Sunny,Luhan dan Sehun bergantian. "Gak jadi~ Minnie mau main sama Chen~" ucap Xiumin lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Chennie~ ayoo main sama Minnie~"teriak Xiumin sambil berlari menghampiri Chen.

**...**

Kris tengah asik memandangi Tao yang sibuk dengan kertas dan crayon-crayonnya. Sejak tadi Kris hanya duduk dan memperhatikan bocah panda itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah menangis tadi.

"_**Shireo~ kata appa orang yang sudah menikah baru boleh berciuman"**_

"_**Tapi tadi Lulu hyung yang mencium bibir Hunnie~"**_

"_**Ah Hunnie benar~ Eotteokhe?"**_

"_**Kalau begitu Lulu hyung menikah saja sama Hunnie~"**_

Kris teringat percakapan Luhan dan Sehun. Ia berpikir kalau ia juga mencium Tao itu berarti Tao harus menikah dengannya. Yang artinya ia bisa selalu bersama Tao sepanjang hari. Kris memperhatikan bibir merah Tao yang tengah berceloteh asik sendiri.

"Tao-zi~" panggil Kris.

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan...

Chup~

Kris berhasil menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Tao. Ia tersenyum senang karena rencananya berhasil,pikirnya. Sekarang ia dan Tao sudah menikah,sama seperti Sehun dan Luhan.

"Gege~ kenapa memakan bibir Tao?"tanya Tao dengan mata berair.

Rupanya Tao beranggapan kalau Kris ingin memakan bibirnya.

"Gege nggak makan bibir Tao?"sahut Kris.

"Lalu?"  
>"Gege hanya mencium bibir Tao~"<p>

"Cium?"  
>"Nde~ seperti yang Sehun lakukan pada Luhan tadi"<p>

"Lalu?"  
>"Karena gege sudah mencium Tao artinya Tao sudah jadi istri gege~"<p>

"Istri?apa itu teman tuan panda~?"tanya Tao yang bingung dengan perkataan Kris.

"Gege juga tidak tahu~ tapi sekarang Tao harus bersama gege"

"Bersama gege?"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"A-apa Tao tidak akan bertemu mommy,daddy dan Chen hyung lagi~?"

"Ta-tao masih bisa bertemu mommy,daddy dan Chen kok~"ucap Kris cepat karena takut Tao menangis.

"Jeongmal?"

"Nde~ tapi saat bermain Tao harus bersama gege"

"Arraseo~"jawab Tao lalu melanjutkan lagi acara menggambarnya.

Kris kembali melanjutkan kegiatannyan menngamati Tao yang sibuk menggambar.

"Hyung~ hyung~" panggil Kai berulang kali pada Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan balok-baloknya tidak memperdulikan panggilan Kai.

"Ish~ Kyung-ie hyung"seru Kai kesal.

"Kenapa sih?Kai berisik"ucap Kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu dengan suara teriakan Kai.

"Lapar hyung~"

Kyungsoo segera membereskan mainannya ke dalam kotak. "Kajja kita minta cemilan sama noona"

Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Kai lalu pergi mencari para pengasuh yang berada diruangan lain. Exotic cukup besar untuk sebuah tempat penitipan anak. Masing-masing memiliki ruangan sendiri-sendiri. Kaki kecil Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur,tempat ia dan teman-temannya sempat membuat kue untuk Xiumin.

"Noona~ kami lapar apa ada cemilan?"tanya Kyungsoo.

Tiffany dan Sunny yang tengah sibuk di dapur terkejut melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Sunny melepas apronnya lalu menghampiri kedua bocah itu.

"Kalian sudah lapar?"tanya Sunny.

Kyungsoo dan Kai mengangguk bersamaan. Sunny melihat jam dinding,pukul 12 siang sudah waktunya memberikan cemilan sebelum jam makan siang.

"Kajja kalian bantu noona menyiapkan cemilan untuk yang lain juga"ucap Sunny.

Kyungsoo dan Kai membawa nampan kecil yang berisi biskuit buatan para pengasuh. Sedangkan Sunny membawakan jus apel untuk mereka nanti.

"Anak-anak waktunya cemilan"seru Sunny saat memasuki ruangan bermain.

Para bayi yang tadinya sibuk dengan mainan masing-masing kini sudah duduk dengan manis dimeja dan kursi yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk makan. Sunny membagikan 3 biskuit per anak dan segelas jus apel.

"Nah~ makannya pelan-pelan,setelah selesai gelasnya letakkan dimeja sana nanti noona yang akan membereskan,arra?"

"Arrseo noona"jawab mereka kompak.

**...**

Sudah pukul 4 sore,jika biasanya para orang tua akan menjemput hari ini para bayi akan tidur 1 malam di Exotic. Para pengasuh sudah sibuk menyiapkan air mandi untuk para bayi. Untuk menghemat waktu,para bayi akan mandi bersama,untung saja kamar mandi disini cukup luas jadi mampu menampung 12 anak.

"Dingin~"ucap Lay yang kini hanya memakai celana pendek saja dan kaos singlet tipis.

"Noona~ apa airnya dingin?"tanya Suho yang penasaran dengan air kamar mandi di Exotic.

"Tenang saja,noona sudah menghangatkan air nya untuk kalian"jawab Yoona.

"Omo Kris jangan mendidihkan air di bak mandi,kau bisa terluka nanti"seru Seohyun saat melihat Kris hampir saja mendidihkan air dibak mandi.

"Chanyeol kau juga jangan melakukan itu"teriak Sooyoung histeris.

"Kai jangan berteleport disini kau bisa terjatuh karena lantainya licin !"teriak Taeyeon melihat Kai dengan semangat berpindah tempat.

"Xiumin kau tidak boleh membekukan airnya !"

"Suho berhenti bermain air,cepat bilas tubuh mu nanti kau sakit !"

"Tao jangan bawa boneka mu kedalam,nanti basah"

"Tuan panda ingin mandi noona~"

"Nanti tuan panda akan mandi sendiri"bujuk Jessica.

"Sehun jangan membuat pusaran air dengan angin mu ! cepat mandi dan berpakaian !"

"Noona~ Kai mengambil sabun ku~"

"Noona~ dimana handuk panda Tao?"

"Noona~ Suho membuat ku basah lagi"

Dan berbagai teriakan lainnya. Memandikan 12 bayi dengan kelebihannya masing-masing memang tidaklah mudah. Para pengasuh tidak bisa membayangkan orang tua yang setiap hari mengasuh dan memandikan para bayi.

"Pinggang ku~"keluh Sunny.

"Apa mereka sudah berpakaian?"tanya Yuri

"Nde~ Tao sedikit ngambek karena ia tidak mau memakai piyama selain piyama panda kesayangannya"jawab Yoona.

"Kurasa kita bisa beristirahat dulu sebelum malam"ucap Sooyoung.

"Apa semua sudah siap untuk nanti malam?"tanya Taeyeon.

"Kami sudah menyiapkannya dengan sangat baik"sahut Yoona.

**...**

Salah satu ruangan yang ada di Exotic sudah dirubah menjadi tempat pesta kecil untuk menyambut ulang tahun Sehun. Sama seperti saat ulang tahun Xiumin waktu lalu,ruangan itu dihias dengan kertas warna-warni dan balon dengan berbagai warna serta bentuk. Diatas meja panjang terdapat makanan kecil dan sebuah kue ulang tahun.

"Whoaa~ banyak makanan"ucap Kai dan Sehun senang.

Kedua bocah itu dengan cepat menghampiri meja yang menyediakan berbagai macam cemilan dan makanan. Sebelum Kai dan Sehun mengambil makanan yang berada diatas meja,Sunny dan Tiffany terlebih dulu menggendong kedua bocah itu.

"Kita akan memakan semuanya bersama-sama Sehunnie,Kai"ucap Sunny.

"Hunnie lapar noona~"

"Kai juga lapar noona~"

Sunny,Tiffany dan Yuri membantu para bayi untuk mencuci tangan mereka sebelum mereka memulai pesta ulang tahun untuk Sehun. Mereka kini sudah duduk dibangku kecil warna-warni,Sehun berdiri didepan kue ulang tahunnya didampingi Sunny dan Yuri. Dipandu Tiffany mereka semua menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Sehun.

"_**Saengil Chukha Hamnida Saengil Chukha Hamnida Saranghaneun uri Sehunnie Saengil Chukha Hamnida"**_

Lilin yang berada diatas kue mati setelah mereka menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Sehun. Sunny membantu Sehun memotong kue ulang tahunnya. Yuri dan Tiffany membaginya untuk para bayi yang lain. Mereka memakan kue itu dengan lahap meskipun beberapa terlihat bermain-main dengan krim dari kue. Xiumin sibuk mencoret-coret pipi Chen yang duduk disebelahnya dengan krim dari kuenya. Chen sepertinya terlihat menikmati ulah jahil Xiumin. Kyungsoo terlihat membagi kue nya dengan Kai,tak jarang Kyungsoo menyuapi Kai dengan sesendok kue.

Kris kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengamati Tao yang sedang memakan kue. Pipi bocah panda itu menggembung lucu karena penuh dengan kue. Kris juga memberikan kue nya untuk Tao karena ia memang tidak terlalu suka kue yang manis.

Suho dan Lay menyantap kue mereka dengan tenang,meski sesekali Suho terlihat ingin mencium bibir Lay yang belepotan oleh krim kue. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling balas menempelkan krim kue pada wajah masing-masing. Berbeda lagi dengan Sehun dan Luhan,dua bocah ini saling menyuapi kue yang ada dipiring mereka.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam,ini artinya para bayi sudah harus tidur. Ruang bermain mereka sudah disulap memjadi tempat tidur yang nyaman. 6 buah ranjang kecil sudah disiapkan oleh para pengasuh. Rencananya 1 ranjang akan ditempati oleh 2 anak.

"Noona~ Sehunnie mau tidur bersama Lulu hyung"ucap Sehun sambil mengucek matanya yang mulai mengantuk.

"Eh?bukankah Sehunnie biasa nya tidur bersama Kai?"sahu Yoona.

"Sehunnie ingin tidur bersama Lulu hyung"ucap Sehun lagi.

"Baiklah"

Yoona mengantar Sehun ketempat tidur Luhan yang berada dipojok.

"Lay~ malam ini Lay tidur bersama Kai,arraseo?"bujuk Yoona.

"Noona~ Lay tidur bersama ku saja"seru Suho yang letak ranjangnya berhadapan dengan ranjang Layhan.

"Noona~ apa boleh aku tidur bersama Tao?"

"Kyung-ie akan tidur bersama ku saja noona~"

"Minnie tidur sama Chenchen~"

"Baekkie juga mau tidur sama Channie~"

Yoona dan Yuri sempat dibuat pusing oleh suara teriakan para bayi. Yoona pikir mereka akan tidur seperti saat mereka dirumah.

"Nah selamat malam semuanya~"ucap Yoona lalu mematikan lampu.

"Gege~ Tao ingin dipeluk"

"Channie hangat seperti appa~"

"Kai jangan menciumi wajah Kyung-ie trus"

"Jaljayo Sehunnie~"

"Hmm~ Jaljayo Suho~"

"Chenchen selamat malam~ hoam~"

Tbc-

**#HappySehunDay #SehunYehetDay #PrinceSehunDay**

**Selamat ulang tahun sehunnie :* anak author yang paling bontot :* wish you all the best,banyakin moment sama luhan ya nak :* **

**Mianhe kalo chapter masih buruk TT_TT udah gitu telat update TT_TT**

**Banyak yang nanya ini bakal sampe mereka gede ato nggak?jawabannya nggak ^^ rencananya FF ini bakal dipost kalo ada member Exo yang ultah atau kalo pas author dapet ide. Jadi kalo ada yang nanya ini bakal sampe chapter berapa,author juga belum tau ^^***

**Gak tau mesti ngomong apa lagi,semoga masih ada ripiu buat FF ini.**

**Oya katanya Shindong udah pacaran lagi sama model?di FF ini tetep aja shinding sama Nari yah TT^TT padahal shindong sama nari cocok banget TT^TT**

**Buat yang minggu depan UN semangat ya :* jangan takut sama UN :* UN nggak serem kok ^^ yang penting belajar sama berdoa biar sukses ^^**

**Big thanks to:**

**DragonPanda21****Christal Alice****younlaycious88****Huang Lee****ChenMinDongsaeng14****AulChan12****Senpaice****Maple fujoshi2309****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****nur991fah**** 91**

**Semoga gak ada yang ketinggalan yah :***

**Byee '_')/**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHIBI FAIRY**

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Saengil Chukha Hamnida Uri Luhannie (^3^)/. Pesta ulang tahun Luhan diadakan di apartement. Para bayi dan orang tuanya sibuk mencari kado untuk Luhan. Bagaimana cara Eunhyuk dan Donghae menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk Luhan?

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT ****(Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**...**

**Author's note:**

**Agar lebih mudah,para orang tua asuh semua berumur 18 tahun dan khusus untuk magnae Kyuhyun dan Henry berumur 17 tahun. Begitu juga dengan para bayi mereka berumur sekitar 2 tahun dan magnae line Tao,Kai,Sehun berumur 1 tahun. Biar gak bingung lagi,bayangin aja untuk para bayi yang berumur 2 tahun seperti yoogeun di hello baby Shinee dan untuk bayi berumur 1 tahun seperti kyungsan di hello baby SNSD untuk postur tubuhnya saja.**

**Semoga ngga bingung lagi yaa~ ^^ kalo ada yang masih bingung silahkan bertanya ^^**

**CHAPTER 8**

"Umma kita mau kemana?"tanya Suho yang baru saja mandi.

"Kita akan pergi mencari kado untuk Luhan, sayang"jawab Leeteuk sambil memakaikan baju untuk Suho.

Kangin dan Kris keluar dari kamar mandi tak lama kemudian. Sebagian baju Kangin basah dan Kris hanya memakai handuk kecil birunya.

"Aigo~ apa yang kau lakukan pada appa mu, Kris?"

Leeteuk segera mengambil alih Kris dari gendongan Kangin.

"Umma,apa kita akan main ke tempat Tao?"tanya Kris sembari Leeteuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Tidak sayang, kita akan pergi mencari kado untuk Luhan"jawab Leeteuk.

"Apa setelah mencari kado untuk Luhan, aku boleh main ke tempat Lay?"celetuk Suho yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Apa kau lupa hmm?nanti sore kita akan merayakan pesta ulang tahun Luhan diapartementnya,kau bisa bertemu dengan Lay disana"ucap Leetuk sambil memilihkan baju untuk Kris.

"Apa Tao juga ada umma?"

"Tentu saja Kris, semuanya akan datang diacara ulang tahun Luhan sore ini".

Leeteuk membawa Suho dan Kris ke ruang tamu sembari menunggu Kangin yang sedang mandi. Suho dan Kris duduk disofa panjang,sedangkan Leeteuk berada didapur untuk membuatkan susu.

"Nah sebelum kita pergi,kalian minum dulu susu nya"ucap Leeteuk sambil menyerahkan dua gelas pada Suho dan Kris.

"Umma~ kenapa appa lama sekali?"ucap Kris setelah menghabiskan segelas susu miliknya.

"Appa siap"teriak Kangin yang sudah rapi.

Leeteuk segera mengambil tas yang berisi cemilan dan keperluan Suho serta Kris. untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Kajja kita pergi"seru Kangin sambil menggendong Kris.

**...**

"Umma~ Baekkie mau pake kaos biru yang kemarin"teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya.

"Appa~ mana handuk Kyung-ie"teriak Kyungsoo dari kamar mandi.

"Bukan kah Baekkie sudah memakai kaos itu kemarin?"bujuk Ryeowook.

"Tapi Channie hari ini juga memakai kaos itu umma~"rengek Baekhyun.

Hari ini mereka akan pergi membeli kado bersama Chanyeol,Siwon dan Kibum. Sebab itulah sejak pagi tadi Baekhyun sudah bersemangat ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol karena hari ini hari minggu,otomatis mereka tidak bertemu ditempat penitipan Exotic.

"Kyung-ie jangan berlarian seperti itu,keringkan dulu badan mu"seru Yesung mengejar Kyungsoo yang berlarian didalam kamar.

Grep...

Setelah berhasil memakaikan baju pada Baekhyun,Ryeowook segera menangkap Kyungsoo yang berlarian dengan tubuh telanjang. Yesung menghampiri kedua nya sambil menyerahkan handuk Kyungsoo. Dengan telaten Ryeowook mengeringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan Yesung menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dipakai Kyungsoo.

"Nah sudah selesai,anak umma sekarang cantik"ucap Ryeowook setelah selesai mendandani Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie tampan umma~"protes Baekhyun.

"Kyung-ie juga umma"tambah Kyungsoo.

"Arra arra,anak umma tampan"

Ryeowook dengan gemas menciumi pipi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun,membuat kedua bayi itu terkikik.

"Kajja kita ke tempat Chanyeol"ucap Yesung sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

**...**

"Daddy~ apa Baekkie masih lama?"tanya Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri didekat pintu sedari tadi.

"Sebentar lagi baby, kemarilah kau belum meminum susu mu"ujar Kibum dengan segelas susu ditangannya.

Melihat Chanyeol yang tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya,Siwon segera menggendong dan mengangkat bocah itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Whoaa~ Channie terbang"seru Chanyeol girang.

Kibum mendekati Siwon dan Chanyeol yang tengah bermain sendiri.

"Minum dulu susu nya,sebentar lagi Baekkie dan Kyungsoo akan datang"ujar Kibum lembut.

Chanyeol menghabiskan susu nya dengan cepat. kibum menyeka lelehan susu yang menempel ditepi bibir Chanyeol dengan tisu.

"Mommy~ apa Channie sudah tampan dengan kaos ini?"ucap Chanyeol yang mengenakan kaos biru muda,kaos yang sama seperti milik Baekhyun.

"Anak mommy selalu tampan menggunakan apa pun"sahut Kibum lembut.

"Tapi tetap daddy yang paling tampan"ucap Siwon narsis.

"Channie lebih tampan dari daddy. Daddy mirip simba,Channie mirip pangeran"protes Chanyeol yang tak mau kalah.

Kibum tertawa mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang sangat polos itu.

"Hey daddy sangat tampan, kenapa kau membandingkan daddy dengan simba?"

"Rambut daddy habis bangun tidur mirip simba"sahut Chanyeol polos.

Ting Tong...

"Mungkin itu mereka"ucap Kibum.

"Biar Channie yang buka pintunya"seru Chanyeol yang bersemangat membuka pintu.

**...**

"Aish kemana dua bocah itu"gerutu Heechul saat tidak menemukan Sehun dan Kai dikamar mereka.

Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 10,mereka berencana untuk pergi membeli kado untuk pesta ulang tahun Luhan nanti sore.

"Belum menemukan mereka?"tanya Hangeng yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya.

"Kalau sudah ketemu aku tidak akan menggerutu seperti ini,Hannie"ucap Heechul kesal.

"Aigo~ cinderella marah eoh?"goda Hangeng.

"Jangan menggoda ku Hannie,ini sudah hampir siang cepat cari mereka"perintah Heechul.

Tidak mau melihat Heechul semakin murka,Hangeng segera mencari Sehun dan Kai. Terdengar suara kucing yang mengeong dari arah dapur,Hangeng segera menuju sumber suara itu. Setelah didekati rupanya Sehun dan Kai sedang bermain dengan Heebum di samping rak yang cukup besar.

"Disini rupanya kalian~ kajja kita mandi sebelum umma kalian mengamuk"ujar Hangeng lalu menggendong keduanya.

"Bumbum ikut mandi appa"seru Kai.

"Heebum tidak mandi, sayang"

"Bumbum jorok~"tambah Sehun.

"Sudah ketemu Hannie?aigo~ kalian kemana saja,kita akan pergi mencari kado untuk Luhan"cecar Heechul melihat Sehun dan Kai dalam gendongan Hangeng.

"Umma~ Bumbum jorok,kata appa Bumbum tidak pernah mandi"ujar Kai.

Heechul mengambil Sehun dari gendongan Hangeng. "Artinya kalian juga seperti Heebum jika tidak mandi sekarang"

"Sehunnie mau mandi umma,supaya tampan seperti appa"

"Kai juga umma,supaya Kyung-ie makin suka sama Kai"ucap Kai yang entah mendapat teori darimana.

**...**

"Kyu cepat kau mandikan Xiumin,aku sedang membuat bekal untuk kita"teriak Sungmin dari dapur.

Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain dengan PSP nya hanya menjawab tapi tidak beranjak dari sofa sedikit pun. Xiumin keluar kamar dengan membawa handuk kuningnya lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Appa ayo mandi~" Xiumin menarik kaos yang Kyuhyun kenakan,tapi namja itu tetap serius dengan PSPnya.

"Appa~"

Kyuhyun masih diam.

"UMMA ! APPA TIDAK MAU MEMANDIKAN MINNIE !"suara teriakan Xiumin mungkin terdengar sampai lantai atas.

Sungmin muncul dengan spatula ditangannya. "Tuan Cho,cepat mandikan Minnie atau PSP mu kuberikan pada tetangga sebelah" ancam Sungmin.

Mendengar ancaman Sungmin apalagi membawa serta 'kekasih' Kyuhyun segera meletakkan PSPnya lalu menggendong Xiumin.

"Kau berat sekali sekarang Min"ujar Kyuhyun.

"Umma ! appa bilang umma gendut"teriak Xiumin langsung mendapat tatapan horor dari Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada jatah makan untuk mu Cho kyuhyun !"teriak Sungmin.

"Bocah gembul, kau senang sekali menjahili appa mu ini hmm?"

"Minnie kan hanya meniru appa~"sahut Xiumin.

"Appa mu tidak jahil sayang~"

"Tapi kemarin Minnie lihat appa menjahili Hyukkie umma dan Yesung appa"balas Xiumin.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa garing mendengar perkataan Xiumin.

**...**

"Mommy~ apa Tao boleh membawa tuan panda?"tanya Tao yang baru saja mengganti bajunya.

"Tuan panda akan menjaga rumah,sayang"sahut Henry yang sibuk memakaikan baju pada Chen.

"Apa tuan panda tidak takut sendirian dirumah,mom?"

"Tuan panda sangat pemberani ia tidak takut jika sendirian dirumah"jawab Henry. Kini Chen sudah memakai bajunya dengan rapi.

"Tao ingin seperti tuan panda jika besar nanti"ucap Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

Henry mencubit kedua pipi Tao dengan gemas. "Nde~ Tao harus jadi namja yang pemberani seperti tuan panda"

"Apa semua sudah siap?"tanya Zhoumi dengan tas ditangannya dan kereta bayi untuk Tao.

"Daddy~"seru Chen lalu langsung digendong oleh Zhoumi.

"Daddy~ gendong"ucap Tao yang seperti nya iri dengan Chen.

Henry segera mengambil tas yang Zhoumi bawa,kini namja tinggi itu menggendong Chen dan Tao disisi kanan serta kirinya.

"Kita akan membeli kado untuk Luhan hyung?"tanya Chen.

"Nde~ nanti sore akan ada pesta untuk Luhan"jawab Zhoumi.

"Daddy~ kapan Tao juga ulang tahun?"

"Ulang tahun sebentar lagi Tao~ kau ingin mengadakan pesta juga?"kata Henry yang berjalan disamping Zhoumi.

"Tao mau pesta mom,apa Tao juga boleh mengundang Kris ge ke pesta Tao?"

"Tentu saja boleh,kau boleh mengundang semua teman mu nanti"timpal Zhoumi.

"Tao juga boleh mengundang teman-teman tuan panda?"

"Memangnya siapa teman-teman tuan panda?'tanya Henry penasaran.

"Panda yang ada di Tv"jawab Tao polos.

"Aigo~ kau tidak bisa mengundang mereka sayang"ucap Henry memberi pengertian.

"Kenapa tidak bisa~?"

"Karena mereka sangat jauh dari sini,apa Tao mau kalau teman tuan panda itu kelelahan lalu sakit?"

Tao menggeleng. "Tao gak mau teman tuan panda sakit"

**...**

"Sehunnie ingat kata umma jangan menggunakan kekuatan kalian saat berada di supermarket nanti"nasehat Heechul pada Sehun dan juga Kai.

Sehun dan Kai mengangguk paham. Kedua bocah itu berjalan bergandengan tangan selama berada di supermarket. Heechul dan Hangeng mengawasi mereka sambil mencari beberapa barang yang akan mereka butuhkan,juga kado untuk Luhan.

"Umma liat ada Kyungi-e"seru Kai yang melihat rombongan Kyungsoo,Baekhyun,Chanyeol serta orang tua masing-masing.

Kai melepaskan gandengannya lalu berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyung-ie~"

"Eh Kai?kau bersama siapa?"tanya Kibum yang melihat Kai menghampiri mereka.

"Bersama appa,umma dan Sehunnie, Bummie mommy"jawab Kai yang sudah berdiri disebelah Kyungsoo.

Dari kejauhan Heechul,Hangeng dan Sehun nampak menghampiri mereka.

"Aigo~ Kai jangan tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu"ucap Heechul yang tengah menggendong Sehun.

"Umma bilang Kai tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan,jadi Kai lari saja"sahut Kai polos.

Yesung dan Siwon tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Yak ! kalian mentertawakan ku huh?!"

"A-ani~"jawab Siwon menghentikan tawanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama saja,siapa tahu semakin banyak orang semakin mudah mencari kado yang bagus untuk Luhan?"usul Kibum.

"Kajja Kyung-ie sama Kai"ucap Kai yang langsung menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie sama Channie" Chanyeol juga menggandeng tangan Baekhyun yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Mereka kemudian menuju tempat penjualan boneka. Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan semangat memilihkan boneka untuk kado Luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah asyik memutari tempat yang penuh dengan berbagai macam boneka.

"Umma~ Hunnie mau boneka ini"tunjuk Sehun pada sebuah boneka mirip kelinci berwarna pink.

"Bukan kah dirumah sudah banyak boneka?'ujar Hangeng yang menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Tapi Hunnie mau ini appa~"rengek Sehun.

"Baiklah tapi hanya satu ini saja,kita harus mencari kado untuk Luhan"sahut Hangeng.

"Ndee~ nanti Sehunnie akan carikan kado untuk Lulu hyung"ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

**...**

"Mommy~ Tao ingin boneka panda itu"tunjuk Tao dari kereta bayi nya.

"Chen mau bebek itu"ujar Chen juga.

"Sayang, kita kesini untuk mencari kado untuk Luhan"sahut Zhoumi memberi pengertian.

"Jadi Tao gak boleh beli boneka panda itu?"

"Chen juga gak boleh beli boneka bebek?"

"Hey bukankah boneka panda yang minggu lalu Tao beli masih bagus hmm?"kata Henry.

"Tapi ini untuk teman tuan panda~"

"Bagaimana jika tuan panda sudah banyak teman dan tidak mau lagi bermain dengan Tao?"

"Tuan panda tidak mau bermain dengan Tao~?"

Henry mengangguk pelan. "Tuan panda sudah punya banyak teman jika Tao membeli boneka panda lagi"

"Shireo ! tuan panda hanya boleh main sama Tao !"ucap Tao kesal karena memikirkan tuan panda nya tidak mau bermain bersama nya lagi.

"Nah sekarang kita cari dulu kado untuk Luhan"kata Zhoumi sambil mendorong kereta bayi Tao.

"Mom~ apa ini boleh untuk kado Luhan?"ujar Chen sambil menunjukkan sebungkus cemilan yang biasa ia makan.

"Sebaiknya jangan makanan,kita bisa memberi Luhan boneka atau yang lain"ucap Henry.

Chen meletakkan kembaali snack yang ia ambil tadi. Ia melihat seorang bocah yang bertubuh cukup berisi dari balik rak makanan tadi. Chen menghampiri bocah dengan kaos kuning dan celana pendek biru itu.

"Minnie~?"

Bocah yang dipanggil 'Minnie' itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Chenchen~"

Xiumin memeluk Chen yang tadi memanggilnya. "Chenchen beli kado untuk Luhan?"

Chen mengangguk disela pelukan Xiumin. "Apa Minnie juga?"

"Nde~ tapi Minnie sudah selesai"

"Minnie beli apa untuk Luhan?"

"Molla~ appa yang memilihkan untuk Minnie"

"Minnie?aigo~ kau disini rupanya?Chen?"ucap Sungmin yang mencari Xiumin.

"Minmin umma~"panggil Chen saat melihat Sungmin.

"Kau bersama siapa Chen?"tanya Sungmin.

"Mommy,daddy dan Tao"

"Lalu dimana mereka?"

"Disana~" tunjuk Chen pada balik rak yang tinggi.

"Kajja kita kesana,nanti mereka mencari mu"

Sungmin lalu menggandeng tangan Chen dan Xiumin. Benar saja,Zhoumi tampak kebingungan mencari Chen.

"Daddy~"teriak Chen.

"Aigo~ daddy kira kau hilang sayang"ucap Zhoumi lalu menggendong Chen.

"Chen bertemu Minnie dan Minmin umma~"

"Kau sendirian saja hyung?"tanya Henry yang mendorong kereta Tao.

"Bersama Kyu,tapi dia sedang sibuk memilih game"jawab Sungmin.

"Apa kau punya rekomendasi yang bagus sebagai kado untuk Luhan?kami tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bagus dari tadi"kata Zhoumin yang mulai menyerah mencari kado untuk Luhan.

"Ikut aku,aku melihat beberapa barang bagus yang sepertinya cocok untuk kado Luhan"ajak Sungmin.

**...**

"Umma kita beli ini ya~"

Suho menunjukkan beberapa snack yang ia ambil pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang tengah memilih beberapa model baju segera memperhatikan snack yang Suho ambil.

"Snack ini bisa membuat mu batuk, sayang"ujarnya.

Suho mempoutkan bibirnya,ia ingin sekali memakan snack yang ia ambil itu.

"Nanti umma akan buatkan kue dirumah"bujuk Leeteuk mengetahui Suho ngambek.

"Benarkah?"

Leeteuk mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada Suho.

"Appa~ ayo beli boneka panda"rengek Kris pada Kangin.

"Kau ingin menghadiahkannya pada Luhan?"

Kris menggeleng. "Untuk Tao~"

"Tapi hari ini Luhan yang berulang tahun,bukan Tao"

"Jadi kalau Tao ulang tahun,Kris boleh memberinya boneka panda itu?'ucap Kris.

"Tentu saja,sekarang kita mencari kado untuk Luhan"sahut Kangin.

**...**

Di apartement Eunhyuk dan Donghae,kedua orang dewasa itu nampak sibuk menyiapkan segala keperluan pesta untuk ulang tahun Luhan. Makanan sudah Donghae pesan dan akan datang 1 jam lagi. Berbagai balon berserakan dilantai. Kertas warna-warni yang digunakan untuk menghias ruangan masih terbungkus rapi.

"Hae~ kurang ke kanan"perintah Eunhyuk yang mengawasi Donghae memasang tulisan ditengah ruangan.

"Aish~ kau bilang ke kiri,sekarang ke kanan"rutuk Donghae yang mulai lelah.

"Jangan banyak protes"seru Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Appa~"panggil Lay yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Appa mu sedang sibuk Lay,sini sama mommy"ucap Eunhyuk lalu memangku Lay diatas sofa.

"Yak! Bantu aku memasang ini"teriak Donghae mengetahui Eunhyuk hanya bermain dengan Lay.

"Tunggu disini mommy akan membantu appa mu yang cerewet itu"sahut Eunhyuk lalu kembali membantu Donghae.

Lay melihat balon yang tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri dan beberapa selotip yang terpasang pada ujung balon. Setelahnya balon-balon itu menempel dengan sempurna di dinding. Tak hanya balon,kertas warna-warni yang masih terbungkus rapi itu juga sama seperti balon tadi. Mereka keluar dari bungkusnya lalu menempel dengan sempurna pada ujung-ujung ruangan. Sebagai hiasan akhir ditengah ruangan beberapa balon menempel pada langit-langit.

Donghae,Eunhyuk dan Lay hanya bisa terdiam melihat semua kejadian itu. Eunhyuk bahkan membuka mulutnya lebar. Bahkan tulisan besar 'Happy Birthday Luhan' yang sedari tadi tidak pernah beres,kini sudah terpasang rapi.

"Luhan?"ucap Donghae setelah sadar dari kagetnya.

Rupanya semua kejadian ajaib tadi merupakan pekerjaan Luhan. Luhan muncul dari balik pintu kamar dan tersenyum lebar.

"Anak mommy pintar sekali"seru Eunhyuk yang langsung memeluk Luhan.

"Habis mommy sama appa lama~"celetuk Luhan.

"Haahh~ salahkan appa mu itu sayang,dia selalu bodoh"ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan sebuah balon.

"Yak !"teriak Eunhyuk tidak terima meskipun hanya dipukul dengan sebuah balon. Tidak mau kalah,ia mengambil bantal sofa lalu melemparnya pada Donghae. Lay dan Luhan yang melihat kedua orang tua nya tengah berperang pun ikut membantu,Luhan membantu Eunhyuk memukulkan bantal sofa meskipun ia hanya bisa memukuli kaki Donghae. Lay juga,ia melempar bantal sofa meskipun tidak sampai mengenai Eunhyuk.

Bugh...

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terdiam saat mengetahui siapa yang terkena lemparan bantal sofa. Donghae menelan ludahnya kasar,Eunhyuk sudah bersiap melarikan diri.

"KALIAN INGIN KU JADIKAN MAKANAN HEEBUM HUH?!"

Kita sudah tahu,siapa yang jadi korban lemparan bantal oleh Haehyuk. Rupanya Heechul dan Hangeng datang lebih awal untuk membantu mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun Luhan. Tapi begitu memasuki apartement,Heechul sudah disambut oleh lemparan bantal yang terkena persis pada wajahnya. Hangeng selalu senantiasa menenangkan Heechul agar tidak berteriak didepan anak-anak.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak butuh bantuan ku"ucap Heechul sambil duduk disofa,sementara Eunhyuk membuatkan minuman untuk mereka.

"Luhan yang membantu kami,atau lebih tepatnya Luhan yang mendekorasi ini semua"kata Donghae.

"Mwo?! Kalian mempekerjakan anak dibawah umur"teriak Heechul nyaring.

"Kami tidak mempekejakannya,Luhan sendiri yang menggunakan kemampuannya untuk membantu kami"ucap Eunhyuk yang datang membawa minuman.

**...**

"Luhannie selamat ulang tahun~"ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan kado untuk Luhan.

"Gomawo Baekkie~ gomawo Kyung-ie"balas Luhan.

"Lulu ! selamat ulang tahun"seru Chanyeol heboh.

"Gomawo Chanchan"

"Selamat ulang tahun Lu~"ucap Xiumin lalu memeluk Luhan.

"Gomawo Minnie"sahut Luhan membalas pelukan Xiumin.

"Luhan ! selamat ulang tahun"ucap Suho dan Kris bersamaan sambil menyerahkan bungkusan kado.

"Gomawo Kris~ gomawo Suho"

"Luhan ge~ selamat ulang tahun"kata Tao dengan kado ditangannya.

"Gomawo Tao~"balas Luhan.

"Lulu selamat ulang tahun"ujar Chen.

"Gomawo Chen~"

"Hyung ini kado dari kami"seru Kai sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan yang cukup besar untuk Luhan.

"Gomawo Kai gomawo Sehunnie~"

"Luhannie selamat ulang tahun sayang,ini kado dari kami"

Eunhyuk,Donghae mengecup pipi Luhan secara bergantian,sedangkan Lay memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Gomawo appa~ gomawo mommy~ gomawo Lay"ucap Luhan dengan senyum lebar.

"Karena sekarang sudah berkumpul ayo kita mulai pestanya !"teriak Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun heboh.

Pesta yang dimaksud sebenarnya hanya acara kumpul dan makan para orang tua. Para bayi sudah disediakan berbagai cemilan untuk mereka sendiri serta jus buah. Para bayi sibuk berkumpul diatas karpet bulu lembut yang sengaja diletakkan diruang tengah. Sedangkan orang tua mereka nampak berkumpul tak jauh dari situ.

Chup~

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan cepat saat Luhan hendak memakan cemilannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun princess Lulu~"ucap Sehun sesaat setelah mencium bibir Luhan.

"Princess?Lulu namja~"protes Luhan.

"Tapi Lulu yeopo mirip princess yang ada didongeng"sahut Sehun.

"Kalau Lulu jadi princess apa Hunnie yang jadi pangerannya?"tanya Luhan polos.

"Tentu saja~ memangnya siapa yang paling pantas jadi pangeran kalau bukan Hunnie?"

"Kris?" Luhan menunjuk Kris yang tengah bermain dengan Tao. "Dia mirip pangeran"

"Pangeran tidak main boneka seperti Kris hyung"bantah Sehun.

"Emm... bagaimana dengan Kai?"

"Hunnie lebih tampan dari Kai"protes Sehun tidak terima.

"Benarkah?bukankah Lulu yang lebih tampan dari Hunnie?"

"Lulu cantik bukan tampan~ jadi Lulu princess dan Hunnie pangerannya"

"Baiklah~ Lulu yang jadi princess dan Hunnie yang jadi pengeran"ucap Luhan sambil memeluk boneka rusa pemberian Sehun dan Kai.

"Yey ! Hunnie bakal jagain princess Lulu"

"Jagain Lulu dari apa?"

Sehun menunjuk Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang asik saling menyuapi cemilan. "Dari mereka,burung hantu kejam dan serigala jahat"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya membayangkan Kyungsoo sebagai burung hantu raksasa yang siap memakannya dan Kai sebagai serigala jahat yang selalu ada dalam dongeng.

Sehun melanjutkan imajinasinya lagi. Kali ini pasangan Chen dan Xiumin yang tengah bermain dengan boneka milik Lay dan Luhan. "Mereka itu monster bakpao dan raksasa batu jahat"

Luhan kembali membayangkan Xiumin sebagai monster bakpao dan Chen sang raksasa batu yang sangat jahat.

"Lalu mereka sebenarnya monster sungai dan unicorn" tunjuk Sehun pada Suho dan Lay yang sedang membaca buku cerita bergambar.

Pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak luput dari imajinasi Sehun. "Mereka itu peri jahat yang suka mengganggu anak-anak,terutama anak-anak yang cantik seperti Lulu"

Dan yang terakhir menjadi korban imajinasi Sehun adalah Kris dan Tao. "Hati-hati dengan naga buas dan panda nakal itu,mereka suka mengambil anak-anak yang cantik"

Luhan menatap teman-temannya yang menjadi obyek khayalan Sehun. "Lulu takut~ Hunnie janji harus selalu ada disamping Lulu~"

"Tentu saja princess~"

Tbc-

**Happy Luhan Day :***

**Selamat ulang tahun Luhan :* semoga makin cantik,makin akur sama Sehun :***

**Semoga suka ya sama chapter ini ^^**

**Chapter depan spesial ulang tahunnya anak author yang mirip panda,Ny wu,Wufan properties Huang Zi Tao !**

**Get Well Soon uri baby panda yang katanya demam TT^TT**

**Yang nagih edisi piknik ntar ya kalo pas ada ide lagi :***

**Gomawo yang udah ngasih inspirasi :***

**Big Thank's to:**

younlaycious88 ChenMinDongsaeng14 Huang Lee AulChan12 Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw YunJaeee Shipper Maple fujoshi2309 .96 candra HunHannie nur991fah Choi Jera Farrelin Kim

**welcome untuk beberapa rider baru :* gomawo udah ripiuw :***

**Semoga gak ada yang ketinggalan yah :***

**Byee '_')/**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHIBI FAIRY**

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Saengil Chukha Hamnida Uri Zitao :* kenapa saat pesta ulang tahun Tao tidak ada seorang pun yang datang?padahal Tao sudah menantikan hari ini. Ia ingin semua teman-temannya datang saat pesta ulang tahunnya.

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT ****(Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**...**

**Author's note:**

**Agar lebih mudah,para orang tua asuh semua berumur 18 tahun dan khusus untuk magnae Kyuhyun dan Henry berumur 17 tahun. Begitu juga dengan para bayi mereka berumur sekitar 2 tahun dan magnae line Tao,Kai,Sehun berumur 1 tahun. Biar gak bingung lagi,bayangin aja untuk para bayi yang berumur 2 tahun seperti yoogeun di hello baby Shinee dan untuk bayi berumur 1 tahun seperti kyungsan di hello baby SNSD untuk postur tubuhnya saja.**

**Semoga ngga bingung lagi yaa~ ^^ kalo ada yang masih bingung silahkan bertanya ^^**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Mianhe telat update TT_TT**

Tao sudah memakai baju baru nya yang ia beli bersama Henry kemarin. Ruang tengah apartement juga sudah dihias seperti saat Luhan berulang tahun kemarin. Beraneka macam kue sudah tersaji diatas meja. Chen masih sibuk bermain diatas karpet ditemani Zhoumi. Tao sudah tidak sabar ingin merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya hari ini. Kata Henry sebentar lagi teman-temannya akan datang. Tao melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding,meski sebenarnya ia tidak bisa mengetahui jam berapa sekarang,tapi ia merasa sangat lama.

"Daddy~ apa teman-teman Tao akan datang?"tanya Tao pada Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tersenyum pada Tao. "Tentu saja sayang~ bukan kah kemarin kau sudah memberikan undangannya untuk teman-teman mu?"

Tao turun dari sofa lalu menghampiri Henry yang tengah berada didapur.

"Mommy~ Tao bosan~"

Henry yang sedang menyiapkan minuman,mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tao.

"Mommy akan buatkan susu untuk Tao dan Chen hyung"

Dengan cekatan Henry membuatkan dua buah botol susu untuk Tao dan Chen. Henry menggendong Tao yang sibuk menikmati susu nya. Sepertinya Tao mulai mengantuk dalam gendongan Henry,berkali-kali ia hampir memejamkan matanya namun ia tahan. Ia tidak mau saat teman-temannya datang,ia justru tertidur.

Jarum jam pendek sudah bergeser dari angka 1 menuju angka 3,itu artinya sudah hampir dua jam Tao menunggu tapi tetap saja tidak satupun temannya yang datang. Hiasan diruangan itu pun sudah ada beberapa yang terlepas karena ditarik oleh Chen.

"Hiks~ huwaaa~" tangis Tao pecah mengetahui tidak ada yang datang untuk pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Tao~?hey sayang ada apa?"

Tao membuka matanya yang basah oleh air mata,ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Tao menatap Henry yang terlihat panik. Dan sejak kapan ia berada dikamar tidur?ia bahkan masih memakai piyama nya.

"Hiks~ mommy" Tao menghambur kepelukan Henry.

Rupanya ia hanya bermimpi,teman-temannya tidak datang ke acara ulang tahunnya. Henry menepuk pelan punggung Tao,berharap Tao jadi lebih tenang.

"Mimpi buruk eoh?"

"Hiks~ Hiks~"

"Ssstt~ Mommy disini~ jangan menangis lagi"ucap Henry pelan.

"Ada apa?"tanya Zhoumi yang baru datang.

"Tao seperti nya mimpi buruk,aku akan memandikannya dulu. Kau bangunkan Chen dulu"sahut Henry lalu membawa Tao kedalam kamar mandi.

Sepertinya mood Tao menjadi buruk. Ia menekuk wajah nya kesal sedari tadi. Ia juga jadi lebih pendiam dari Henry,Chendan Zhoumi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun juga Tao masih menekuk wajahnya. Tao bahkan tidak mau turun dari gendongan Henry saat menuju tempat penitipan.

**...**

"Ada apa dengan Tao?apa dia sakit?"tanya Sunny yang kini sedang menggendong Tao.

"Sepertinya mendapat mimpi buruk,dan itu membuat mood nya menjadi tidak baik sekarang"jawab Zhoumi.

Setelah Henry dan Zhoumi pergi,Sunny menggandeng Chen menuju tempat bermain. Sementara Tao masih tetap dalam gendongannya.

"Tao tidak ingin bermain dengan yang lain?"tanya Sunny.

Tao hanya menggeleng. Kris melihat Tao yang sudah datang,segera menghampirinya. Ia heran melihat wajah Tao yang biasanya ceria kini tengah tertekuk kesal.

"Noona~ apa Tao sakit?"tanya Kris mendongakkan kepalanya.

Sunny tersenyum kecil melihat Kris yang terlihat sangat khawatir dengan Tao. "Tao baik-baik saja Kris~ apa kau mau menemani nya diruang tidur?"

Sunny berniat menidurkan Tao,agar mood nya kembali baik seperti biasanya. Kris mengangguk dengan cepat,ia mengembalikan beberapa mainan yang ia ambil dari kotak mainan lalu mengikuti Sunny menuju ruang tidur.

Kris merangkak keatas kasur yang biasa ia pakai untuk tidur jika berada di Exotic. Sunny membaringkan Tao pada kasur sebelah Kris. Tao segera menyambar boneka panda yang memang sengaja diletakkan disisi kasur miliknya.

"Nah sekarang Tao boleh tidur~ Kris yang akan menemani Tao"ucap Sunny sambil membetulkan letak selimut Tao.

Sepeninggal Sunny,Tao masih saja membuka matanya lebar. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Kris yang tengah duduk sambil memandanginya.

"Gege masih apa~?"tanya nya.

"Eh?Gege sedang menjaga Tao~"jawab Kris.

Tao segera bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya. "Gege kemari~ temani Tao~"

Kris segera naik ke kasur Tao dan duduk disebelahnya. "Apa Tao ingin main bersama gege?"

Tao terdiam,ia lalu menunjuk tumpukan buku cerita bergambar yang berada disudut ruangan. "Gege bacakan cerita untuk Tao~"

Kris mengambil sebuah buku dengan asal,lagipula mereka belum bisa membaca. Mereka pasti lebih fokus pada gambar-gambar dalam buku itu. Kris dan Tao duduk bersebelahan dengan buku yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Tangan mungil Tao membuka satu-persatu halamannya.

"Gege lihat ada tuan panda disini~" tunjuk Tao saat melihat panda yang mirip dengan boneka pandanya.

"Benarkah?mungkin dia teman tuan panda~"

"Whoaa~ hebat teman tuan panda ada dibuku"ucap Tao dengan wajah berseri.

Sepertinya mood Tao sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Ia sibuk berceloteh sambil membuka buku cerita bergambarnya. Kris yang disebelahnya pun setia menanggapi celotehan Tao.

"Tao ingin seperti pangeran,Kris ge yang jadi tuan putrinya~ arraseo"ujar Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Shireo~ Tao yang jadi tuan putri,gege yang jadi pangerannya~"elak Kris.

"Kenapa bukan Tao yang jadi pangerannya~?"

"Ka-karena Tao manis~ pangeran harus tampan seperti gege"sahut Kris cepat.

Tao tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Kris. "Arraseo~ Kris ge yang jadi pangerannya~"

Cklek

Yoona masuk kedalam,ia membawa dua buah botol susu. Ia sedikit heran melihat Tao yang sudah tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Tao~ kau tidak tidur hmm?"tanya Yoona sambil menyerahkan botol susu pada keduanya.

"Tao nggak ngantuk noona~"sahut Tao dengan botol susu ditangannya.

"Kalian sedang membawa buku eoh?"

Tao dan Kris kompak mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kris ge jadi pangeran~"celoteh Tao.

"Lalu Tao ingin jadi apa?"tanya Yoona.

"Kata Kris ge Tao manis~ jadi Tao yang jadi tuan putrinya~"sahut Tao.

Yoona tersenyum mendengar perkataan polos Tao. Ia mencubit pipi Tao dengan gemas. Kris yang melihat hal itu segera menarik Tao dan menjauhkannya dari tangan Yoona.

"Noona jangan dekat-dekat Tao~"ucap Kris sambil memeluk Tao.

Yoona tercengang,namun sesaat kemudian ia sadar. "Hey~ noona juga ingin memeluk Tao, Kris"

"Shireo~ Cuma Kris yang boleh memeluk Tao"seru Kris semakin menjauhkan Tao dari tangan Yoona.

"Ayolah Kris~ noona ingin memeluk Tao juga"goda Yoona.

"Noona sana pergi~ Tao itu tuan putrinya Kris,noona jangan ganggu Tao"

Yoona tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Kris yang sangat polos. "Baiklah~ noona tidak akan menganggu kalian,tapi bisakah noona minta tolong?"

Kris menatap Yoona bingung,sementara Tao yang masih dalam dekapan Kris hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Emhh~ noona ingin Kris mencium pipi Tao,lalu noona akan mengambil foto kalian"kata Yoona yang sudah semangat dengan ponselnya.

Chup~

"Gyaaaa~ aku mendapatkan foto Kris yang mencium pipi Tao"teriak Yoona heboh.

Ia lalu berlari keluar kamar dengan sangat semangat. Kris dan Tao hanya terdiam memandangi pengasuh mereka yang sedang berteriak histeris. Dari arah ruang pengasuh terdengar kembali suara teriakan para yeoja itu. Tao melepaskan pelukan tangan Kris.

"Tao mau kemana~?"

"Tao ingin keluar~"sahut Tao yang terlihat kesusahan turun dari ranjangnya.

Kris yang memang lebih tinggi dari Tao langsung saja membantu Tao turun dari ranjang,ia memeluk pinggang Tao dari belakang lalu sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil Tao.

"Gomawo Kris ge~"ucap tao sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan menuju ruang bermain,saat melewati ruangan untuk pengasuh Kris dan Tao masih mendengar suara jeritan tertahan dari dalam. Sepertinya mereka sedang membahas foto yang Yoona dapatkan.

**...**

"Tao~"sambut Baekhyun saat melihat Tao masuk ke ruang bermain bersama Kris.

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Tao dan memeluknya. Tao yang sedikit bingung tidak membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Kata noona Tao hari ini ulang tahun~ selamat ulang tahun Tao"cerocos Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar.

Mengikuti Baekhyun,semua bayi satu-persatu memeluk Tao dan memberinya ucapan selamat. Tao tertawa senang karena semua yang ada dimimpinya ternyata tidak jadi kenyataan.

Sunny dan Yuri masuk keruang bermain dengan troli yang berisi makan siang untuk para bayi. Sunny menyiapkan meja-meja kecil dan kursi kecil untuk para bayi. Kali ini mereka akan makan dimeja mereka sendiri,selama ini mereka selalu makan bersama diatas meja panjang. Setelah semuanya sudah siap,Yuri dan Sunny meletakkan semangkuk sup ayam dan nasi di masing-masing meja.

"Nah waktunya makan siang~ kita cuci tangan dulu"ajak Sunny.

Para bayi dibantu Sunny dan Yuri mencuci tangan mereka sebelum makan. mereka ber 12 kini sudah duduk didepan meja masing-masing. Kris dan Suho duduk bersebelahan, disamping kanan Kris ada Tao,Baekhyun,Luhan,Kyungsoo,dan Sehun. Sedangkan disamping kiri Suho ada Lay,Chanyeol,Kai,Chen dan Xiumin.

Mereka semua makan dengan tenang,sampai Baekhyun yang iseng melempar Chanyeol yang duduk berhadapan dengannya menggunakan sepotong wortel. Chanyeol yang terkena lempara wortel tak mau kalah,ia melempari Baekhyun dengan brokoli. Baekhyun dengan sigap menghindar,brokoli yang Chanyeol lempar tepat mengenai wajah Tao.

Pluk..

Semuanya terdiam dan memandang Tao. Brokolinya tepat mengenai pipi Tao. Mata Tao berkaca-kaca tanda ia akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Huweeee~ Chanchan jahat sama Tao~ Huweeee"tangis Tao.

Chanyeol segera meminta maaf pada Tao,Baekhyun juga. Ia pikir jika ia tidak melempari Chanyeol dengan wortel,Chanyeol tidak akan balas melemparinya.

"Yeollie minta maaf Tao~"

"Baekkie juga~"

"Huwaaaa~"

Bukannya terdiam,tangis Tao justru semakin kencang. Kris yang berada disebelah Tao menatap tajam Chanbaek yang telah membuat Tao menangis. Lay pun turut menenangkan tao dengan memberinya segelas puding caramel miliknya. Tapi tetap saja Tao tidak mau diam. Tangisan Tao yang sangat kencang rupanya terdengar sampai ruang pengasuh. Tiffany datang dengan memakai apron biru yang masih melekat.

"Ada apa ini?"kata Tiffany saat melihat semuanya berkerumun disekitar Tao yang tengah menangis.

"Mianhe noona~ Yeolli tidak sengaja melempar Tao dengan brokoli"ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Baekkie juga noona~"

"Aigo~ kalian ini jangan bermain-main dengan makanan"sahut Tiffany sambil menggendong Tao yang masih betah menangis.

Karena Tao tak kunjung diam juga,Baekhyun juga ikut menangis sambil memegangi kaki Tao yang digendong Tiffany.

"Hiks~ Baekkie minta maaf~ Tao jangan nangis lagi nanti Baekkie kasih puding punya Baekkie~"

Tiffany mengelus pelan punggung Tao. "Baekkie sudah meminta maaf Tao~ jangan menangis lagi~"

"Hiks~ Tao juga mau puding punya Chanchan"ucap Tao dengan wajah sembab karena menangis.

"Ini~ Chanchan berikan puding untuk Tao" Chanyeol menyodorkan puding miliknya pada Tao. Dan Tao dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Punya Kyung-ie juga buat Tao" rupanya Kyungsoo pikir,Tao akan diam jika diberi banyak puding.

"Minnie juga~ kata umma Minnie gak boleh makan manis-manis nanti gendut" Xiumin juga memberikan puding miliknya pada Tao.

Ternyata semua bayi memberikan puding mereka untuk Tao. Dan lihatlah kini Tao tengah memeluk cup kecil puding dari teman-temannya. Senyum manis pun tercetak diwajahnya. Tiffany membersihkan wajah Tao dari bekas air mata.

"Nah sekarang kalian makan lagi~ dan jangan bermain-main dengan makanan,arraseo?"ingat Tiffany.

"Arraseo noona~"jawab mereka semua kompak.

Tiffany menurunkan Tao agar ia dapat bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Melihat semuanya sudah kembali normal,Tiffany segera meninggalkan mereka.

Makan siang sudah selesai,meja dan kursi sudah dibereskan oleh Sunny dan Yuri. Tao tengah duduk dikelilingi cup-cup kecil puding ia dapat tadi. Kris yang berada disebelahnya memperhatikan Tao yang asik menikmati satu persatu puding caramelnya.

Tao menghentikan suapannya saat melihat Kris yang memperhatikannya. Ia pikir Kris juga ingin puding caramel. Tao lalu mengarahkan sendok pudingnya pada Kris.

"Gege~ buka mulutnya"perintah Tao karena Kris tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

Namun Kris tetap saja tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Karena kesal Tao akhirnya memakan sesendok puding itu sendiri.

Slurp~

Kris menjilat sudut bibir Tao yang terkena caramel dari puding.

"Gege kenapa menjilat bibir Tao?kalau mau Tao bisa kok membagi pudingnya dengan gege"ucap Tao sambil menyodorkan sebuah puding untuk Kris.

Kris menggeleng. "Tao saja yang makan pudingnya~"

Kris ingat,tadi sebelum berangkat umma nya memberinya permen karamel. Ia segera berlari menuju tempat dimana mantel panjangnya diletakkan. Dengan sedikit susah payah,Kris berhasil mengambil mantel panjangnya yang tergantung. Ia merogoh saku nya dan menemukan beberapa permen karamel. Tanpa mengembalikan lagi mantelnya,Kris menghampiri Tao yang tengah memakan cup ke 3 pudingnya.

"Tao~"panggil Kris pelan.

Tao menolehkan kepalanya,sekitar mulutnya kini sudah belepotan dengan caramel. "Gege mau puding?"

Kris menggeleng lagi. "Gege punya permen caramel,Tao mau?"

Mata Tao berbinar mendengar permen caramel kesukaannya. "Tao suka permen caramel~"

Kris menunjukkan beberapa buah permen caramel ditangannya. Tao yang melihat permen itu segera meninggalkan tumpukan pudingnya. Namun sebelum Tao berhasil mengambil permen itu dari tangan Kris, Kris terlebih dahulu menyembunyikan permen itu dibelakang punggungnya.

"Gege~ Tao mau permen caramel" bibir Tao mengerucut maju karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan permen caramelnya.

"Tao mau permen ini?"

Tao mengangguk semangat.

"Poppo~"ucap Kris.

"Eh?"

"Kalau Tao mau permen ini,Tao harus poppo Kris ge dulu~"jelas Kris.

"Apa nanti semua permennya untuk Tao~?"

"Tentu saja~ semuanya untuk Tao~"

Chup~

Sedikit berjinjit,Tao mencium pipi kanan Kris.

"Sudah~ mana permen untuk Tao"tagih Tao.

Kris memberikan 6 butir permen caramel untuk Tao.

"Gomawo Kris ge~"ucap Tao sambil mencium pipi kiri Kris.

"Waahhh~ permen caramel"seru Lay melihat permen caramel ditangan Tao.

"Gege mau~ Tao bisa membaginya"ucap Tao.

Lay mengangguk semangat.

"Shireo !"teriak Kris saat Tao ingin memberikan sebuah permen untuk Lay.

"Wae~?"tanya Lay.

Kris menarik tangan Tao yang sudah terulur pada Lay. "Itu permen untuk Tao~ kau minta saja pada Suho"

Lay menghentakkan kaki nya kesal lalu pergi mencari Suho. "Dasar Kris pelit~"

**...**

Henry menggendong tubuh Tao yang masih terbalut handuk. Dengan segera Henry mengeringkan tubuh Tao sebelum Tao sakit. Tao sudah terlihat sangat manis sekarang dengan kaos putih bergambar panda dipadukan rompi tanpa lengan berwarna biru,celana panjang hitam dan sepatu hitam putih.

"Mommy~ apa kita akan pergi jalan-jalan?"tanya Tao yang tengah dirapikan rambutnya oleh Henry.

"Tidak sayang~ kita akan merayakan ulang tahun mu"jawab Henry.

"Ulang tahun Tao~?"

"Tentu saja,bukan kah kau juga ingin mengadakan pesta ulang tahun sama seperti Luhan kemarin hmm?"

"Tapi ruang depan gak ada balon~"

Henry menciumi pipi Tao dengan gemas. "Karena ulang tahun mu tidak dirayakan disini Tao~ daddy dan mommy sudah memesan tempat khusus"

"Apa teman-teman Tao akan datang?"

"Tentu saja,mereka akan datang membawa kado untuk Tao~"

"Mommy~"seru Chen yang sudah dulu berganti pakaian.

Bocah lincah itu hanya menggunakan kaos putih dilapisi hoodie abu-abu dan celana coklat serta sepatu yang mirip dengan milik Tao.

"Chen hyung~ kata mommy nanti Tao dapat banyak hadiah"

"Eoh?jinjja?"

Tao mengangguk. "Nanti Tao akan membagi nya dengan Chen hyung"

"Apa semua sudah siap?"tanya Zhoumi yang muncul dari balik pintu kamar.

"Daddy ~gendong"pinta Chen yang memang suka sekali digendong Zhoumi.

**...**

Zhoumi sengaja memesan sebuah tempat yang memang tidak jauh dari apartement mereka. Tempat itu sebenarnya sebuah cafe,tapi dilengkapi dengan fasilitas tempat bermain anak. Biaya sewany juga termasuk cukup murah dengan makanan yang disesuaikan untuk anak-anak. Chen masih setia digendongan Zhoumi dan Tao berjalan dengan riang sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Henry. Tak sampai 10 menit ke 4 nya sudah memasuki 'XOXO' cafe.

Zhoumi sudah memesan tempat dilantai dua. Dan sepertinya sudah ada beberapa orang yang datang. Suara heboh terdengar bahkan sampai ke bawah. Henry menggendong Tao saat menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Kedatangan mereka langsung disambut heboh oleh Heechul yang gemas dengan penampilan Tao.

"Aigo~ Tao kau manis sekali sayang~" Heechul langsung menggendong Tao dan menciumi pipinya.

"Henry~ bagaimana jika kita bertukar bayi?kenapa Sehun dan Kai tidak pernah semanis Tao?"ucap Heechul heboh.

Henry tertawa sejenak. "Hyung~ lihatlah Sehun dan Kai sepertinya menatap mu dengan tajam"

Heechul melihat Sehun dan Kai yang tengah menatap nya tajam dari arah tempat bermain. Heechul hanya menampilkan cengirannya. Ia menurunkan Tao dari gendongannya dan segera saja Tao berlari menghampiri Sehun dan Kai yang tengah bermain ditempat bermain untuk anak-anak.

Sehun,Tao dan Kai sibuk bermain bola-bola kecil warna-warni. Mereka bertiga seling melemparkan bola-bola itu dengan semangat.

"Mommy~ apa nanti Minnie akan datang?"tanya Chen yang duduk dipangkuan Henry.

"Tentu saja~ semuanya akan datang nanti"jawab Henry.

"Chen menyukai Minnnie eoh?"tebak Heechul.

Tak menunggu lama,hampir semua anak-anak penghuni Exotic datang dengan orang tua masing-masing. Benar seperti perkataan Henry,mereka semua membawa banyak hadiah untuk Tao. Tao pun tak hentinya tersenyum melihat tumpukan hadiah yang akan jadi miliknya. Tapi sepertinya Tao tidak melihat Kris di antara teman-temannya.

Luhan,Sehun,Kyungsoo serta Kai terlihat sedang bermain prosotan disudut ruangan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk menaiki rumah-rumahan yang ada disana. Chen dan Xiumin sepertinya tengah asik bermain balok plastik. Suho terlihat sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Lay. Tao memperhatikan semua temannya yang sibuk bermain,sementara dirinya hanya berdiri diluar arena bermain.

"Mianhe kami terlambat"ucap Kangin yang baru saja datang bersama Kris.

Melihat kedatangan Kris,Tao langsung berlari dan memeluk Kris. kangin yang berada disebelah Kris sampai terkejut melihat tingkah Tao. Biasanya Kris yang akan memeluk Tao terlebih dulu.

"Hey~ rupanya anak mu agresif juga"ujar Kangin pada Zhoumi.

"Kau yang pasti menularkan sifat agresif mu itu"tambah Heechul.

"Bukankah Tao agresif meniru perbuatan Kris yang selalu hobi mencium pipinya"bela Zhoumi.

"Kurasa sifat agresif Kris menurun dari mu hyung"kata Henry sambil tertawa.

"Bukan kah kalian semuanya sama saja"ujar Leeteuk pelan.

Mengabaikan semua perkataan para orang dewasa,Kris mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang cukup besar lalu menyerahkannya pada Tao.

"Selamat ulang tahun Tao~"ucap Kris sambil mencium pipi Tao.

Sontak saja membuat semua orang dewasa disana menjerit histeris.

"Whooaa~ lihat Kris memang hobi mencium pipi Tao"seru Kyuhyun heboh.

"Hohoho...kita akan berbesan" Kangin menepuk heboh pundak Zhoumi.

Makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang,para bayi yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain kini duduk dipangkuan orang tua masing-masing,hanya beberapa saja yang memilih untuk duduk sendiri. Henry dengan telaten menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulut Tao.

"Mommy~ Tao mau duduk disebelah Kris ge"ucap Tao dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Tapi Tao jangan mengganggu Kris makan,arra?"

Tao mengangguk paham. Henry dengan hati-hati menurunkan Tao. Kaki kecilnya berlari kecil menuju tempat Kris. Dengan bantuan Leeteuk,Tao duduk disebelah Kris yang terlihat menikmati makannya. Henry mengambilkan beberapa cemilan untuk Tao supaya Tao tidak mengganggu Kris yang sedang makan.

"Gege Tao mau rotinya~"ujar Tao melihat Kris sedang memakan sepotong sandwich.

Kris menyuapkan potongan kecil sandwich itu dengan hati-hati.

"Hey lihat itu~ sepertinya Kris sangat menyukai Tao"ujar Eunhyuk yang melihat Kris menyuapkan sepotong sandwich untuk Tao.

"Mereka romantis sekali~"pekik Sungmin.

Setelah selesai makan,para bayi kembali bermain diarena bermain sedangkan orang tua mereka mengawasi dari kejauhan. Seperti biasa,Kris selalu mengikuti Tao kemana saja bocah panda itu pergi.

Tao masuk kedalam kolam yang berisi bola warna-warni dan Kris pun mengikutinya. Didalam sudah ada Luhan,Sehun,Kyungsoo dan Kai. Tao mengikuti Luhan yang mengejar Sehun di antara lautan bola kecil.

Pluk...

Kai melempari Kris yang selalu mengikuti Tao dengan bola. Melihat hal itu,Sehun otomatis mengikuti perbuatan Kai. Kris dihujani lemparan bola oleh Sehun dan Kai. Meskipun tidak sakit tapi tetap saja itu menyebalkan. Dengan kesal Kris balas melempar Sehun dan Kai. Tao,Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan ke 3 nya saling lempar bola.

Tao berniat membantu Kris melempari Sehun dan Kai,namun saat berjalan ke arah Kris kaki kecilnya menginjak bola. Tubuh kecilnya limbung ke depan dan...

Chup~

Tao jatuh tepat diatas Kris dan bibir mereka secara tidak sengaja bersentuhan. Zhoumi yang melihat Tao terjatuh segera menghampirinya.

"Aigo~ kau tidak apa-apa sayang?'tanya Zhoumi yang membangunkan Tao.

"Daddy~"ucap tao yang berada dalam gendongan Zhoumi.

"Bagaimana?apa ada yang sakit baby~?"tanya Zhoumi panik.

"Tao ingin bibir Kris ge lagi"sahut Tao polos.

Tbc-

**Nggak berharap lebih sama chapter ini TT_TT**

**Mianhe kalo chapter ini ancur banget TT_TT /guling guling dilumpur/**

**#PrinceQingTaoDay #HappyTaoDay #HappyWiFanWife #HappyMagnaePandaDay #HappyWiFanPropertiesDay #HappyAnakAuthorDay -_-**

**Pokoknya selamat ulang tahun Huang Zi Tao :* /digampar Kris/**

**Chapter depan edisi ultah si cabe Baekhyun /digantung Chanyeol/ semoga lebih baik dari chapter ini ^^**

**Percayalah sebenernya author nya kalo deket sama anak kecil nggak selancar ngetik FF ini -_-**

**Yang minta chapter selingan,kalo pas author ada ide bakal ada chapter selingan kok ^^ jadi ga selalu pas mereka ultah aja ^^**

**Big Thanks to:**

**Huang Lee .96 ChenMinDongsaeng14 91 younlaycious88 zoldyk Maple fujoshi2309 candra Christal Alice AulChan12 Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw Yunjae Shipper MingKyuMingKyu Farrelin Kim Niel Hill nur991fah sycarp **

**welcome untuk beberapa rider baru :* gomawo udah ripiuw :***

**Semoga gak ada yang ketinggalan yah :***

**Byee '_')/**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHIBI FAIRY**

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Saengil Chukha Hamnida Baekhyunnie~ Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sempat bertengkar dan paginya Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol marah dan tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun?

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT ****(Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**...**

**Author's note:**

**Agar lebih mudah,para orang tua asuh semua berumur 18 tahun dan khusus untuk magnae Kyuhyun dan Henry berumur 17 tahun. Begitu juga dengan para bayi mereka berumur sekitar 2 tahun dan magnae line Tao,Kai,Sehun berumur 1 tahun. Biar gak bingung lagi,bayangin aja untuk para bayi yang berumur 2 tahun seperti yoogeun di hello baby Shinee dan untuk bayi berumur 1 tahun seperti kyungsan di hello baby SNSD untuk postur tubuhnya saja.**

**Semoga ngga bingung lagi yaa~ ^^ kalo ada yang masih bingung silahkan bertanya ^^**

**CHAPTER 10**

"Baekkie~ mau membantu umma?"tanya Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk didapur.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya semangat. "Baekkie mau bantu umma buat kue"

Ryeowook lalu mengambil sebuah apron kecil warna merah dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun. Ia lalu mendudukan Baekhyun pada kursi dekat meja makan.

"Nah Baekkie bantu umma mengaduk adonan ini"

Meskipun tidak banyak membantu tapi Ryeowook tetap membiarkan Baekhyun membantunya memasak. Ia melirik jam yang terletak tak jauh didapur,masih pukul 3 sore. Kyungsoo sepertinya masih tidur siang,karena biasanya jika ia memasak Kyungsoo juga akan ikut membantu seperti ini.

"Umma~" panggil Kyungsoo sambil mengucek matanya.

"Aigo~ Kyung-ie sudah bangun eoh?"

"Umma sedang apa?"tanya Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun juga berada didapur dengan memakai apron.

"Umma dan Baekkie sedang membuat kue sayang~ apa kau ingin ikut membantu?"tawar Ryeowook.

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semangat. Sama seperti Baekhyun,Kyungsoo sekarang memakai apron biru dengan gambar pororo. Ia dan Baekhyun tengah mengaduk adonan kue dengan menggunakan sendok.

"Umma sudah selesai"ucap Baekhyun menyodorkan adonan kue itu pada Ryeowook.

"Kyung-ie juga umma"ucap Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya mencairkan coklat,setelah memastikan api nya sudah padam ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun lalu mengajari mereka cara memasukan adonan yang telah mereka aduk kedalam cup-cup kecil.

"Nah Baekkie dan Kyungsoo lakukan seperti yang tadi umma ajarkan"

"Arraseo"jawab keduanya kompak.

Sudah pasti hasil nya tidak serapi buatan Ryeowook,adonan kue itu bahkan sampai mengotori meja. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat keseriusan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Yesung muncul dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan ditangannya. Rupanya dari tadi ia pergi berbelanja pesanan Ryeowook untuk membuat berbagai macam kue.

"Haahh~ tak ku sangka berbelanja seperti ini sangat melelahkan"ucap Yesung.

Yesung memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tengah serius memasukan adonan cair itu kedalam cup-cup kecil dan tak lupa ceceran adonan yang mengotori meja. Yesung mengambil sedikit adonan kue yang tercecer,dengan jahil ia mencolekkan adonan itu pada pipi Baekhyun. Yesung tertawa melihat reaksi kaget Baekhyun.

"Appa~"ucap Baekhyun sambil membersihkan noda adonan pada pipinya.

Melihat tingkah jahil appanya,Kyungsoo rupanya merasa tertarik. Ia memasukkan jarinya kedalam mangkuk adonan lalu mencolekkan adonan itu pada pipi kiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut sekali lagi melihat Kyungsoo yang juga ikut membuat kotor wajahnya. Tak mau kalah,Baekhyun mengambil sesendok kecil adonan lalu meratakannya ditelapak tangannya lalu mengoleskannya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Hihihi~ wajah Kyung-ie lucu" Baekhyun tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kini sebagian terkena adonan.

Yesung tertawa kencang melihat wajah Kyungsoo,namun tawanya berhenti saat dua tangan mungil mengoleskan adonan kue pada kedua pipinya.

"Hihihi~ appa lucu"ujar Kyungsoo dengan tangan belepotan adonan.

"Omo~ apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"seru Ryeowook melihat wujud Kyungsoo,Baekhyun dan Yesung yang penuh dengan adonan kue.

"Umma~ kemari"panggil Baekhyun.

Tanpa merasa curiga Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Plek...

Tangan mungil Baekhyun menempel dengan sempurna di pipi Ryeowook. Baekhyun,Kyungsoo serta Yesung tertawa melihat Ryeowook yang kini juga sudah belepotan adonan seperti mereka. Sepertinya acara membuat kue hari ini akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama,Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berlari menghindari kejaran Yesung yang berniat mengoleskan adonan lagi ke wajah mereka.

"Kyaaa~ appa~"teriak Kyungsoo yang berlari mengitari sofa coklat.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah bersembunyi dibalik lemari kaca menghindari kejaran Yesung. Sementara Ryeowook membereskan sisa kekacauan yang mereka buat didapur. Untung saja semua cup sudah terisi dengan adonan. Sambil menunggu cup cake yang ia buat matang,Ryeowook menghampiri ketiganya yang tengah berlarian diruang tamu.

"Umma~" Kyungsoo berlari lalu menubruk kaki Ryeowook.

"Aigo~ kalian kotor sekali"ucap Ryeowool sambil menggendong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Dibelakangnya Yesung sudah menggendong Baekhyun yang sama kotornya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah sore kalian harus mandi sekarang"ujar Yesung.

**...**

Ryeowook sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mandi. Dikamar,Yesung tengah melepaskan baju keduanya. Dengan semangat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Jangan berlarian nanti kalian jatuh"peringat Yesung.

Byur...

Byur...

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam bath up yang berisi air hangat serta beberapa mainan untuk menemani mereka mandi. Ryeowook mengambil sabun strawberry kesukaan keduanya. Sambil bermain,Ryeowook membersihkan tubuh keduanya. Merasa sudah bersih,Ryeowook lalu membasuh keduanya dengan air bersih. Yesung masuk dengan membawa dua handuk ditangannya.

Sementara Ryeowook mengeringkan tubuh Kyungsoo,ia menggendong tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah terbalut handuk. Yesung mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun dengan cepat,sebelum Baekhyun sakit.

Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi bersama Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun sudah berpakaian rapi. Yesung mengambil alih Kyungsoo lalu memakaikannya pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Appa~ Baekkie mau main ke tempat Yeollie"ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik ujung kaos Yesung.

"Kita tunggu umma mu selesai mandi,arra?"sahut Yesung yang sibuk memakaikan baju Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Sambil menunggu umma nya selesai mandi Baekhyun duduk manis didepan televisi.

Kring Kring...

Ponsel Yesung yang terletak di atas meja bergetar menandakan ada telepon yang masuk. Baekhyun yang biasa bermain dengan ponsel appanya segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseyo~?"ucapnya pertama kali.

"Ah~ apa ini Baekkie?"jawab suara diseberang line telepon.

"Nde~ ini Baekkie~"

"Baekkie~ ini Siwon appa"

"Wonnie appa~"pekik Baekhyun senang.

"Wah rupanya kau senang hmm kalau Wonnie appa menelpon mu?"goda Siwon.

"Apa Yeollie ada disana appa?Baekkie ingin mengobrol sama Yeollie"

Siwon tertawa diseberang sana. "Rupanya kau lebih senang jika Chanyeol yang menelepon mu ya~ sayang sekali Chanyeol sedang mandi dengan mommy nya~ bisakah kau berikan telepon ini pada appa mu?"

"Appa ! Wonnie appa menelepon !"teriak Baekhyun kencang.

Sepertinya diseberang sana Siwon menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya akibat suara teriakan Baekhyun. Yesung terlihat berbincang dengan Siwon ditelepon. Kyungsoo yang sudah rapi,mengambil setoples cookies yang memang disiapkan untuk cemilan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah~ aku akan menunggu kalian"ucap Yesung lalu mematikan teleponnya.

"Baekkie~ sepertinya kau tidak perlu ke tempat Chanyeol"ujar Yesung menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk memakan cookies.

"Apa umma tidak mengijinkan?"sahut Baekhyun.

"Aniyo~ justru Chanyeol yang akan bermain kemari. Wonnie appa dan Bummie umma akan pergi berdua,sampai malam Chanyeol akan berada disini"jawab Yesung.

Baekhyun menjerit kegirangan mendengar ucapan Yesung,ia bahkan sampai berlarian mengitari sofa.

"Baekkie~ berisik"celetuk Kyungsoo yang terganggu ulah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?"tanya Ryeowook yang baru saja mandi.

"Umma~ Yeollie akan main kesini"seru Baekhyun saking senangnya.

"Siwon dan Kibum sepertinya ada acara,mereka menitipkan Chanyeol sampai malam disini"jelas Yesung.

Ting Tong...

"Biar Baekkie yang buka~"teriak Baekhyun semangat.

Dengan sedikit sudah payah Baekhyun berhasil membuka pintunya. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang berada dalam gendongan Kibum.

"Yeollie~"

Kibum menurunkan Chanyeol,segera saja bocah itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu saja membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Yeollie wangi"ucap Baekhyun mencium aroma vanilla dari Chanyeol.

"Baekkie wangi strawberry"balas Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun.

Yesung mempersilahkan Siwon dan Kibum masuk kedalam apartement mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah asik bermain bersama Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu sungkan,nikmati saja kencan kalian sampai malam biarkan Chanyeol kami yang menjaganya"ucap Yesung.

Kibum menundukkan wajahnya yang merona. Sungguh ia tidak tega meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tapi ini merupakan kesempatan yang sangat ia jarang dapatkan,mengingat keduanya tengah sibuk sebagai anggota osis disekolah.

"Yeollie, jangan nakal mommy dan daddy akan pulang nanti malam"ucap Siwon.

"Apa nanti Yeollie akan dapat es krim?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja sayang~ mommy akan membelikan mu es krim yang besar"sahut Kibum.

**...**

"Baekkie~ Yeollie ayo main ini"ucap Kyungsoo sambil membawa puzzle yang cukup besar.

"Whoaaa~ Yeollie suka puzzle"seru Chanyeol melihat tumpukan puzzle yang Kyungsoo bawa.

Mereka bertiga sibuk menyusun puzzle yang cukup besar itu,tak jarang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berdebat soal potongan puzzle yang harus mereka pasang. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah hampir menyelesaikan bagiannya sendiri.

"Yeollie hebat"puji Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol.

"Mommy selalu menemani Yeollie menyusun puzzle, katanya supaya Yeollie bisa pintar seperti daddy"bangga Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian Ryeowook datang dengan membawa cup cake yang tadi ia buat bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun serta jus apel.

"Wahhh~ cake~ Yeollie suka cake"seru Chanyeol melihat cup cake yang dibawa Ryeowook.

"Cuci tangan kalian dahulu sebelum makan"ujar Yesung yang menggiring ketiganya ke tempat cuci tangan.

"Baekkie yang membuat kue ini bersama umma~"kata Baekhyun yang dengan lahap memakan cup cake nya.

"Kyung-ie juga ikut bantu"ujar Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Wookie umma buat kue banyak sekali"sahut Chanyeol yang melihat Ryeowook tengah memasukan banyak sekali cup cake kedalam wadah.

"Ini untuk ulang tahun Baekhyun besok~"sahut Ryeowook.

"Baekkie ulang tahun?"tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Besok Baekkie ulang tahun~"

"Apa nanti Baekkie juga akan mendapat banyak kado seperti Tao kemarin?"

"Tentu saja~ Yeollie mau kasih kado apa ke Baekkie?"tanya Baekhyun semangat.

Chanyeol memasang pose berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau Yeollie yang jadi kado untuk Baekkie?"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Benarkah?apa itu artinya Baekkie boleh tidur bersama Yeollie?"

"Tentu saja~ nanti Yeollie akan memeluk Baekkie saat tidur"

"Umma~ Baekkie mau Yeollie yang jadi kado untuk ulang tahun Baekkie besok !"jerit Baekhyun.

"Baekkie jangan berisik !"seru Kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu dengan suara teriakan Baekhyun.

Sudah waktunya untuk makan malam. Yesung menyiapkan sebuah kursi tambahan untuk Chanyeol. Ryeowook dengan cekatan menata peralatan makan diatas meja. Kyungsoo rupanya berinisiatif membantu umma nya menata peralatan makan. sedangkan Baekhyun dengan susah payah menyeret kursinya sendiri agar bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol.

Makan malam berjalan dengan tenang hanya sesekali terdengar suara ocehan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Setelah makan malam,Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol ke ruang Tv sepertinya Baekhyun ingin melanjutkan permainan puzzelnya tadi.

"Umma~"ucap Kyungsoo yang terlihat sudah mengantuk.

"Kyung-ie mengantuk eoh?sebentar umma buatkan susu dulu~ tunggulah didepan bersama appa mu"sahut Ryeowook yang bergegas membuatkan susu untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil menahan kantuknya. Yesung yang melihat Kyungsoo berjalan sambil terkantuk-kantuk segera menggendongnya sebelum bocah itu menabrak sesuatu didepannya.

"Kyung-ie ayo main~"ajak Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo tengah digendong oleh Yesung.

"Baekkie main saja dengan Chanyeol, sepertinya Kyung-ie sudah mengantuk"sahut Yesung.

Ryeowook sudah menidurkan Kyungsoo,jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam sudah waktunya bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidur. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun masih betah bermain dengan Chanyeol,meskipun Chanyeol terlihat sudah mengantuk.

"Hoaamm~" Chanyeol menguap untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Yeollie mengantuk?"tanya Yesung yang bertugas mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Yeollie mau tidur~"sahut Chanyeol.

"Shireo ! Yeollie jangan tidur,Yeollie temani Baekkie main"seru Baekhyun.

"Tapi Yeollie ngantuk~"

"Pokoknya Yeollie gak boleh tidur !"jerit Baekhyun.

"Baekkie~ kau tidak boleh seperti itu~ ini sudah malam ayo kalian tidur"lerai Yesung sebelum teriakan Baekhyun membangunkan Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie belum mengantuk appa~"

"Ini sudah malam sayang~ kalian harus tidur,lagipula besok kalian bisa bermain bersama lagi"

"Yesung appa~ Yeollie ngantuk~"ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Yeollie gak boleh tidur !"teriak Baekhyun semakin kencang.

"Baekkie main bersama appa,biarkan Chanyeol tidur othe?"bujuk Yesung.

"Baekkie mau main sama Yeollie~ Hiks~"ucap Baekhyun sambil menangis.

"Baekkie dengarkan appa, ini sudah waktunya kalian tidur. Besok pagi kalian bisa bertemu di Exotic"jelas yesung mencoba memberi pengertian pada Baekhyun.

**...**

"Apa Chanyeol merepotkan?"tanya Kibum sambil menggendong Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur.

"Chanyeol bersikap manis hari ini,hanya saja tadi ia sempat bertengkar dengan Baekhyun"kata Ryeowook yang juga menggendong Baekhyun.

"Apa Chanyeol berbuat sesuatu pada Baekhyun?sepertinya Baekhyun habis menangis?"tanya Siwon melihat bekas air mata pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun bersikeras agar Chanyeol menemani nya bermain sementara Chanyeol sudah mengantuk. Dan akhirnya ia menangis untung saja tangisannya tidak membangunkan Kyungsoo"jelas Yesung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,kami pamit pulang. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Chanyeol"ucap Kibum.

Setelah Sibum dan Chanyeol pulang,Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya dalam gendongan Ryeowook.

"Hmm...Yeollie ayo main~"

Yesung mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Dia sampai mengigau seperti ini"

**...**

Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuh mungilnya. Ia melihat kasur Kyungsoo sudah kosong. Baekhyun mendapati beberapa tumpukan kado diujung tempat tidurnya. Dengan semangat ia bangun dan menuju tumpukan kado itu.

Cklek...

Ryeowook masuk kedalam kamar. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun begitu antusias dengan tumpukan kado yang memang sudah ia siapkan bersama Yesung kemarin.

"Umma~ apa ini kado untuk Baekkie?"tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman cerah.

Ryeowook mencium pipi Baekhyun. "Tentu saja sayang~ selamat ulang tahun"

"Whuaaaa~ gomawo umma" Baekhyun balas mencium pipi Ryeowook.

"Apa appa tidak dapat ucapan terima kasih?"ujar Yesung yang sudah berada didepan pintu bersama Kyungsoo.

"Appa~" Baekhyun lari menerjang Yesung.

"Gomawo appa~"ucap Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Kyung-ie"ucapnya juga pada Kyungsoo.

"Kalian berdua mandilah bersama appa,biar umma menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita"

Tak sampai 30 menit ketiga nya sudah berkumpul dimeja makan. Ryeowook membuatkan sarapan spesial hari ini. Omelet rice dengan tulisan diatasnya '**Selamat Ulang Tahun Baekhyun'**. Baekhyun memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

**...**

"Baekkie~ selamat ulang tahun" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba bersama Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Lulu"balas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruang bermain dan melihat tumpukan kado yang berada diatas meja. Baekhyun menatap senang tumpukan kado yang ia pikir pasti itu untuknya semua. Satu-persatu para bayi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencari keberadaan Chanyeol diantara teman-temannya.

"Noona~ kemana Yeollie?"tanya Baekhyun pada Seohyun.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol akan sedikit terlambat hari ini,kau tunggu saja sebentar lagi"sahut Seohyun.

Baekhyun terlihat sedih mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sedikit terlambat hari ini. Ia pikir Chanyeol sengaja terlambat karena Chanyeol marah padanya karena semalam ia memaksa Chanyeol untuk bermain bersamanya.

"Baekkie~" suara teriakan Chanyeol yang baru datang terdengar sampai ruang bermain.

Mendengar suara teriakan Chanyeol,Baekhyun segera berlari kedepan dan melihat Chanyeol membawa sebuah bungkusan yang sangat besar.

"Yeollie~?"ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berlari kearah Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. "Selamat ulang tahun Baekkie~"

Chup~

Sebuah kecupan dibibir Baekhyun. Siwon dan Kibum yang melihat Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun menjerit histeris.

"Aigo~ siapa yang mengajari anak itu?"ujar Kibum frustasi.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol meniru Kris yang selalu mencium bibir Tao"sahut Taeyeon sambil tertawa.

"Yeollie marah sama Baekkie?"tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Marah?kenapa Yeollie marah sama Baekkie?"

"Ja-jadi Yeollie ngga marah sama Baekkie?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tentu saja Yeollie ngga marah sama Baekkie"

Chu~

Chanyeol mencium lagi bibir Baekhyun. "Yeollie punya kado buat Baekkie"

"Kado?"

Dengan sedikit susah payah Chanyeol menyeret bungkusan yang tadi dibawa oleh Siwon.

"Ini kado buat Baekkie~"ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa boleh Baekkie buka?"

"Tentu saja~"

Baekhyun merobek kertas pembungkusnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Whooaaa~ beruang gendut"seru Baekhyun senang melihat isi kado yang Chanyeol berikan padanya ternyata boneka beruang besar berwarna coklat.

"Baekkie suka?"

"Suka sekali~ gomawo Yeollie"

**...**

Karena hari ini sangat cerah,maka pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun diadakan dihalaman belakang Exotic. Para bayi berlarian dengan sangat senang,beberapa mainan sudah diangkut keluar agar bisa mereka gunakan. Diatas meja sudah tersedia cup cake buatan Ryeowook. Sepertinya para bayi mempunyai permainan baru,beberapa hari yang lalu para pengasuh memasang ayunan didekat pohon besar. Kai dan Sehun berebut siapa dulu yang naik ayunan itu.

"Kai minggir~ Hunnie mau naik ayunan"seru Sehun berusaha menjauhkan Kai dari ayunan.

Saat keduanya tengah sibuk berdebat siapa yang akan menaiki ayunan itu,Baekhyun langsung datang dan duduk dengan santai diatas ayunan.

"Baekkie hyung~ minggir"usir Kai.

"Minggir hyung~"tambah Sehun.

"Yeollie~ bantu Baekkie mendorong ayunan ini"teriak Baekhyun yang tidak memperdulikan ocehan Sehun dan Kai.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati mendorong ayunan Baekhyun dari belakang membuat Baekhyun tertawa girang. Sehun dan Kai yang melihat mainan mereka sudah diambil oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mendengus sebal.

"Huwaaa~ lebih tinggi Yeollie"teriak Baekhyun dari atas ayunan.

"Yeollie capek~"

Baekhyun menghentikan ayunan nya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang berkeringat karena mendorongnya.

"Yeollie sini duduk sama Baekkie"ajak Baekhyun.

"Eh?ayunan nya hanya cukup untuk 1 orang~?"

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. "Kalau begitu Baekkie dipangku Yeollie saja"

Setelah Baekhyun duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan nyaman,Chanyeol mendorong ayunan itu dengan kakinya. Chanyeol memegangi perut Baekhyun agar mereka berdua tidak terjatuh dari ayunan.

"Lebih kencang Yeollie~"

**...**

Tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bermain ayunan,Suho dan Lay sepertinya sedang sibuk membaca buku cerita. Suho membuka halaman perhalaman sementara Lay yang berada disebelahnya kadang berkomentar mengenai gambar dibuku itu.

"Huh kenapa selalu ada naga jahat disetiap cerita?"keluh Lay yang melihat gambar seekor naga dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan api.

"Kenapa bukan unicorn saja?mereka lebih lucu daripada naga jelek ini"tambahnya.

"Lay suka unicorn?"tanya Suho yang memperhatikan wajah manis Lay.

"Sangat suka~ mereka bisa terbang~"ucap Lay penuh semangat.

Suho lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Lay yang tengah kebingungan dengan kepergian Suho. Dari jauh Lay melihat Suho tengah berbicara dengan Sunny. Tak lama kemudian Suho kembali dengan sebuah buku cerita yang berbeda dengan tadi. Suho dengan semangat menunjukkan cover buku cerita bergambar itu pada Lay.

"Waahhh~ Unicorn"seru Lay melihat gambar unicorn dibuku itu.

"Untung saja Sunny noona bisa menemukan buku ini"ujar Suho bangga.

"Gomawo~"

Chuu~

Lay mencium Suho tepat dibibirnya,Suho yang sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Lay hanya bisa terdiam.

"Lay suka Suho~"ucap Lay dengan senyuman manis.

Dan setelahnya Suho berlarian dihalaman belakang membuat para bayi yang lain memandangnya dengan heran.

Tbc-

**Hope you like this chapter *bow***

**#HappyBaekhyunDay #HappyCabeExoDay #HappyTukangFotoCopyExoDay**

**#HappyChanyeolWifeDay #HappyBaconDay -_-**

**Selamat ulang tahun Byun Baekhyun :***

**Jangan sering main serong sama Kyungsoo ya :***

**Big thanks to:**

91 Maple fujoshi2309 Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw SogogiByun01 younlaycious88 YunJaeee Shipper AulChan12 ChenMinDongsaeng14 DeerIAM Xyln MingKyuMingKyu ochaken etrisna13

**welcome untuk beberapa rider baru :* gomawo udah ripiuw :***

**Semoga gak ada yang ketinggalan yah :***

**Byee '_')/**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHIBI FAIRY**

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Pesta ulang tahun berlangsung rusuh,entah siapa yang memulainya tapi kini semua kue berserakan,bahkan kue ulang tahun milik Suho pun menjadi sasaran kejahilan ke 12 anak-anak itu.

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT ****(Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**...**

**Author's note:**

**Agar lebih mudah,para orang tua asuh semua berumur 18 tahun dan khusus untuk magnae Kyuhyun dan Henry berumur 17 tahun. Begitu juga dengan para bayi mereka berumur sekitar 2 tahun dan magnae line Tao,Kai,Sehun berumur 1 tahun. Biar gak bingung lagi,bayangin aja untuk para bayi yang berumur 2 tahun seperti yoogeun di hello baby Shinee dan untuk bayi berumur 1 tahun seperti kyungsan di hello baby SNSD untuk postur tubuhnya saja.**

**Semoga ngga bingung lagi yaa~ ^^ kalo ada yang masih bingung silahkan bertanya ^^**

**CHAPTER 11**

"Ummaaaaa~"teriak Suho dari dalam kamarnya.

Pagi ini Suho bangun sendiri jika biasanya appa atau umma nya yang membangunkan. Leeteuk muncul masih memakai apron dan memegang spatula ditangannya,mungkin ia terburu-buru lari kekamar karena mengira terjadi sesuatu terhadap anak-anaknya.

"Ada apa sayang?apa kau mimpi buruk?"tanya Leeteuk cemas.

"Umma~ apa aku boleh ketempat Lay sekarang?"tanya Suho membuat Leeteuk heran.

"Lay?ini masih terlalu pagi sayang~ lagipula mungkin saja Lay belum bangun"ucap Leeteuk melihat jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu Lay~"rajuk Suho.

"Hmm~ kenapa Suho ingin bertemu Lay?"

"Hari ini ulang tahun ku,aku ingin Lay yang pertama mengucapkan"

Leeteuk tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban polos dari Suho.

"Jadi Suho tidak mau menerima ucapan dari umma hmm~"

"Tentu saja mau~"seru Suho semangat.

Leeteuk memangku Suho diatas pahanya. "Selamat ulang tahun sayang~ umma harap kau tumbuh menjadi namja yang kuat dan bisa dibanggakan"

"Apa nanti setelah dewasa aku boleh menikah dengan Lay, umma?"

Leeteuk mencium pipi Suho. "Tentu saja boleh~ nah sekarang kau boleh tidur lagi masih ada waktu satu jam, umma akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian"

Sepeninggal Leeteuk,Suho masih membuka matanya. Ia menoleh kearah tempat tidur Kris yang berada disebelahnya. Ia memperhatikan Kris yang tertidur sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya,entah boneka apa itu?menurut Kris itu boneka alpaca tapi menurut Suho itu boneka kambing.

"Hmm...Panda~"igau Kris dalam tidurnya.

Suho mengerjapkan matanya,baru kali ini ia mendengar Kris mengigau,dan sepertinya Kris sedang bermimpi bersama Tao.

"Panda~ ayo sini main sama gege~"igau Kris lagi.

Angelic smile Suho kini sudah berganti menjadi devil smile,dengan perlahan ia mendekati Kris yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kris ge~"bisik Suho dengan suara dibuat semirip mungkin dengan suara Tao.

"Ne~ panda~"jawab Kris dalam igauannya.

"Kris ge jelek~ masih tampan Suho hyung"ucap Suho.

"Suho tidak tampan~ dia pendek"

Suho menatap kesal Kris,bahkan dalam mimpinya pun ia tetap menyebut Suho pendek padahal Suho yakin ia tidak pendek,hanya sedikit kurang tinggi. Toh ia masih anak-anak,ia masih bisa tumbuh lagi. Suho menyeringai saat memperhatikan celana Kris,ia menggerakkan tangannya seperti sedang mengenggam sesuatu,lalu segumpal air muncul dari tangannya. Perlahan Suho membasahi celana tidur Kris,sehingga nanti saat ia terbangun akan seperti mengompol. Setelah dipastikan beres dan Kris masih tertidur,Suho segera kembali ke ranjangnya.

**...**

"Sudalah sayang,appa dan umma tidak menyalahkan mu karena mengompol"bujuk Kangin karena sedari tadi Kris terus saja menekuk wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mengompol appa"kukuh Kris yang memang merasa tidak mengompol.

Kris menatap Suho yang tengah menghabiskan sarapannya,ia melihat Suho tertawa meremehkan padanya. Kris bersumpah,pasti Suho yang melakukannya.

Suho menunggu kedatangan Lay tidak sabar,bocah itu sampai menunggu didepan pintu Exotic. Suho tersenyum lebar saat melihat Lay yang digendong Donghae serta Luhan yang berjalan disamping Eunhyuk.

"Pagi Lay"ucap Suho semangat.

"Ah~ selamat pagi Suho dan selamat ulang tahun"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian mencium pipi Suho.

"Gomawo Hae appa,Hyukkie umma"balas Suho sopan.

"Selamat ulang tahun Suho~"kali ini Luhan yang mengucapkan sambil memeluk Suho.

"Gomawo Lulu~"

Suho memperhatikan Lay yang sibuk membetulkan jaketnya. Suho masih memperhatikan,sementara Lay juga balik memperhatikan Lay. Luhan,Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap keduanya heran. Suho yang masih dengan senyumannya dan Lay yang menatap Suho bingung.

"Suho~ kenapa?"tanya Lay polos.

"Apa Lay tidak tahu ini hari apa?"sahut Suho penuh harap.

Lay memasang pose berpikirnya yang terlihat sangat imut dimata Suho. "Hari kamis~ memangnya kenapa?"

Raut wajah Suho terlihat kecewa karena Lay tidak mengingat kalau ini hari ulang tahun Suho,padahal kedua orang tuanya dan Luhan sudah mengucapkan tadi.

"Sayang~ hari ini Suho berulang tahun,apa kau tidak ingin memberinya ucapan?"ujar Donghae mengingatkan.

"Ah~ Suho~ selamat ulang tahun" Lay menubruk Suho lalu memeluknya.

Suho tentu saja senang mendapatkan pelukan dari Lay,ia bahkan sepertinya tidak rela melepaskan pelukan itu.

Suho masuk kedalam ruang bermain bersama Lay dan mereka berdua masih bergandengan tangan. Suho melihat para noona sedang membicarakan sesuatu disudut ruangan. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang?tunggu,kenapa ruangan bermain tidak ada hiasan seperti saat para bayi lain berulang tahun?

Chup~

Suho terkejut karena Lay tiba-tiba mencium nya tepat dibibir.

"Kata appa kalau kita sedang berulang tahun nggak boleh cemberut"ucap Lay sambil tersenyum.

Suho kembali tersenyum entah karena mendengar ucapan Lay atau karena Lay yang menciumnya.

"Suho~ selamat ulang tahun"ucap Kyungsoo hendak memeluk Suho.

Tapi belum sempat Kyungsoo memeluk Suho,baik Kyungsoo maupun Suho sendiri ada yang menarik tangan masing-masing.

"Jangan peluk-peluk"seru Kai dan Lay bersamaan.

Posisi mereka sama-sama saling menjauhkan Suho dan Kyungsoo agar tidak berpelukan. Lay menatap Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi,begitu juga dengan Kai. Ia juga menatap tajam Suho yang berada dibalik punggung Lay.

"Aigo~ ada apa ini?"tanya Hyoyeon yang mendengar suara teriakan.

Yeoja berambut pirang itu memperhatikan posisi Kai yang seperti sedang memeluk Kyungsoo dengan posesif,serta Lay yang menyembunyikan tubuh Suho dibalik punggungnya. Sooyoung yang baru datang membawa beberapa kantung plastik pun memperhatikan ke 4 bocah itu dengan heran.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"tanya Sooyoung pada Hyoyeon.

"Entahlah~ mereka tetap pada posisi seperti itu sejak 5 menit yang lalu"jawab Hyoyeon.

"Dan kau tidak berniat memisahkan mereka?sebelum Kyungsoo menangis akibat tatapan Lay,atau sebelum Kai berteleport memindahkan Kyungsoo ketempat lain?"

Hyoyeon berpikir sebentar. "Ah~ kau benar juga,Kai belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan teleportnya,jangan-jangan nanti ia memindahkan Kyungsoo ke kandang buaya"

Sooyoung menatap jengah Hyoyeon yang kini mengajak Kyungsoo serta Kai untuk bermain.

"Suho jangan peluk-peluk Kyungsoo lagi arra~"peringat Lay setelah Kyungsoo dan Kai pergi.

"Kenapa?"

"Ehm~ kalau Suho peluk-peluk Kyungsoo nanti Lay nggak mau peluk-peluk Suho lagi"ucap Lay mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Arraseo~ Suho ngga peluk-peluk Kyung-ie lagi"janji Suho.

Sooyoung yang mendengar percakapan dua bocah itu hanya tercengang.

"Mungkin dunia sudah terbalik,kenapa sekarang para uke yang terlihat lebih agresif"batin Sooyoung yang juga tidak sengaja melihat Tao sedang mencium pipi Kris.

"Gege marah sama Tao~?"tanya Tao melihat wajah Kris yang sedari tadi tertekuk kesal.

Kris mengubah wajah kesalnya menjadi senyuman manis saat berhadapan dengan panda kesayangannya itu.

"Gege nggak marah sama Tao"jawab Kris pelan.

"Lalu kenapa wajah gege jelek sekali daritadi?"

Mungkin yang Tao maksud adalah wajah Kris yang tertekuk kesal. Kris tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandangi Tao yang berdiri disampingnya dengan boneka panda kesayangannya.

"Apa Tao ingin Kris ge tersenyum lagi?"

Tao mengangguk semangat. "Kris ge tampan kalau tersenyum"

"Kalau begitu apa Tao mau mencium Kris ge?"tanya Kris.

"Ngh...?apa kalau nanti Tao mencium Kris ge,Kris ge akan tersenyum?"

"Tentu saja"sahut Kris setengah berteriak.

**...**

"Noona~ apa kita semua makanan ini untuk ku?"tanya Sehun melihat meja yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Ini untuk ulang tahun Suho nanti"sahut Hyoyeon sambil mengusap rambut Sehun.

"Noona bawa apa?"tanya Kyungsoo penasaran dengan isi kantung plastik yang dibawa Sooyoung.

Sooyoung membuka sedikit kantung plastiknya dan menunjukkan isinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu noona?"

"Ini bahan-bahan untuk menghias ruangan ini,Soo"

"Menghias?"

Sooyoung mengangguk. "Apa Kyung-ie mau membantu noona menghias ruangan ini untuk ulang tahun Suho?"

"Ulang tahun?pesta ulang tahun?apa nanti ada kue yang besar?" Kyungsoo membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar.

"Tentu saja~ nanti kalau Kyung-ie membantu noona, akan noona berikan kue besar itu"ujar Sooyoung gemas melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja tidak hanya Kyungsoo yang membantu menghias ruangan yang cukup besar itu,Hyoyeon,Sooyoung,Tiffany dan Jessica juga membantu para bayi agar semuanya cepat selesai. Tapi bagaimana pun mereka masih anak-anak,pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Noona~ pitanya hilang"ucap Tao yang tadi bertugas memasang pita pada dinding bersama Kris.

"He?bagaimana bisa?"tanya Jessica.

"Pitanya tiba-tiba hilang"sahut Tao hampir menangis.

Tak sengaja Jessica melihat Kai yang memegang seutas pita dan bermain-main dengan pita itu.

"Ah~ sepertinya pita yang tadi noona berikan ada ditempat Kai"ujar Jessica menunjuk Kai.

Tao segera menghampiri Kai lalu merebut pita itu dari tangan Kai.

"Ini pita milik Tao"seru Tao sambil mendeathglare Kai,tapi sepertinya tidak mempan karena Kai justru membalas deathglare Tao.

Bibir merah Tao bergetar dan kelopak matanya mulai basah.

"Hiks~ Kai nakal~"isaknya pelan.

"Tao~ kenapa?"tanya Kyungsoo melihat Tao menangis.

"Hiks~ Kyung-ie hyung~ Kai merebut pita ku"Isak Tao.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Kai yang memasang wajah polosnya sekarang.

"Kai jangan nakal~ nanti Kyung-ie gak mau main sama Kai lagi"ancam Kyungsoo dengan wajah dibuat menakutkan.

"Arraseo~"sahut Kai pelan.

"Yey! Gomawo Kyung-ie hyung~" Tao refleks mencium pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

Melihat hal itu,Kai segera menarik Kyungoos dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari Tao.

"Eh?kenapa Kai menarik tangan Kyung-ie hyung~?"

**...**

Suho dan Lay bertugas membuat hiasan pita untuk nantinya ditempel pada tiap-tiap ujung pita besar yang anak dipasang. Mereka hanya perlu menarik salah satu ujung pita itu dan jadilah bentuk hiasan pita yang sangat lucu.

Lay terlihat sangat serius mengerjakan tugas bagian mereka,sedangkan Suho yang disebelahnya memandangi Lay tanpa berkedip. Lay yang merasa terus diperhatikan oleh Suho balas menatap namja yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada apa~?"tanya Lay menatap Suho dengan intens.

Dugh~

Chup~

Bibir Suho mencium bibir Lay yang berada didepannya saat seseorang tidak sengaja menabrak punggung Suho. Keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama sampai beberapa detik.

"Mi-mianhe aku tidak sengaja"ucap Luhan ternyata ia yang tadi menabrak punggung Suho.

"Gwenchana Lu~"sahut Lay sambil tersenyum manis.

"Manis~"gumam Suho sesaat setelah Lay melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Nde?"

"Bibir Lay manis rasanya seperti permen"ucap Suho.

"Benarkah?" Lay lalu menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Tidak ada rasanya"ujar Lay.

"Benarkah?apa mungkin rasa manisnya sudah hilang?"

Chup~

Kali ini giliran Lay yang mencium bibir Suho.

"Aigo~ apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"tanya Sooyoung melihat dua bocah itu saling mencium.

"Noona~ kenapa bibir Lay manis?"tanya Suho menatap pengasuhnya.

"Manis?entahlah noona belum pernah memakan bibir Lay"jawab Sooyoung.

"Noona tidak boleh memakan bibir Lay" Suho merentangkan kedua tangannya didepan Lay.

Sooyoung membuka mulutnya lebar melihat Suho seolah sedang melindungi Lay.

"Cuma Suho yang boleh memakan bibir Lay"ucap bocah itu lagi.

Sooyoung terkikik mendengar ucapan Suho. "Baiklah baiklah~ noona tidak akan memakan bibir Lay"

Suho mendesah lega,ia memegang tangan Lay lalu berkata. "Lay sudah aman sekarang,nenek sihir itu sudah pergi"

Hyoyeon,Tiffany dan Jessica tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Suho menyebut Sooyoung dengan panggilan nenek sihir. Sedangkan Lay hanya menatap Suho dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kau memanggil noona dengan panggilan nenek sihir hmm"ucap Sooyoung sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Huwaaa~ nenek sihirnya kembali~ lari~"teriak Suho yang langsung menarik tangan Lay agar lari bersama dirinya.

Sooyoung memakai taplak meja yang tergeletak sebagai penutup kepalanya lalu mengejar dua bocah itu. "Tunggu kalian~"

Grep...

Sooyoung berhasil menangkap tangan Lay,melihat Lay tertangkap oleh Sooyoung secara tidak sengaja Suho menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan Lay.

Byur...

Sooyoung basah kuyup karena Suho menyiramnya dengan air. Para bayi dan pengasuh yang lain terdiam melihat hal itu,namun sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aigo~ kau sial sekali hari ini"ujar Tiffany sambil menahan tawanya.

"No-noona mianhe~"cicit Suho pelan,rupanya ia takut kalau Sooyoung marah padanya.

Alih-alih marah,Sooyoung justru menggelitiki tubuh Suho membuat bocah itu tertawa kegelian.

"Bocah nakal hmm berani nya memanggil ku nenek sihir lalu menyiram ku dengan air eoh?"

"Kyaaa...hihi mianhe noona"ucap Suho kegelian.

**...**

Ruangan bermain kini sudah penuh dengan hiasan pita warna-warni dan balon. 2 buah meja besar diletakkan ditengah ruangan. Meja itu berisi penuh dengan cemilan dan beberapa gelas jus apel serta jus jeruk. Diantara dua meja besar itu ada sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah kue ulang tahun untuk Suho.

Seperti biasa,para pengasuh membantu para bayi untuk membersihkan tangan mereka sebelum mereka mulai menyantap semua makanan yang ada diatas meja.

"Minnie~ jangan beku kan airnya"teriak Sooyoung yang sedang membantu Tao mencuci tangan.

Xiumin yang sedang menunggu giliran untuk mencuci tangan, membekukan air yang mengalir lewat keran,beruntung Sooyoung sudah menarik tangan Tao terlebih dahulu jika tidak,mungkin tangan Tao juga akan membeku.

Brush...

Keran tempat Kyungsoo mencuci tangannya tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan air yang sangat deras. Rupanya keran itu terlalu kencang dipegang oleh Kyungsoo,meskipun bertubuh mungil sepertinya kita tahu sebenarnya kekuatan Kyungsoo sangatlah besar.

Jessica buru-buru menyelamatkan Kyungsoo sebelum bocah bermata besar itu basah kuyup oleh semburan air. Dibantu Suho,Tiffany mengembalikan keran air itu seperti semula. Hyoyeon menyeka keringatnya setelah berhasil mendampingi ke 12 bocah itu mencuci tangan mereka. Jika saja mereka bayi normal,itu bukan masalah. Tapi ini 12 bayi dengan kekuatannya masing-masing. Ia bersyukur sampai saat ini Tao tidak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghentikan waktu.

Menurut buku yang ia baca,yang kau rasakan saat waktu berhenti adalah rasa mual yang sangat luar biasa dan Hyoyeon yakin semuanya tidak mau merasakan rasa mual itu meskipun hanya untuk beberapa detik.

Suho sudah berdiri dengan tenang disamping kue ulang tahunnya,disisi kanan dan kirinya ada Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung yang mendampingi. Tiffany dan Jessica bertugas menjaga sisa bayi yang lain.

"_**Saengil Chukha Hamnida Saengil Chukha Hamnida Saranghaneun uri Suho Saengil Chukha Hamnida"**_

Mereka semua menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Suho dengan kompak. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bahkan sangat antusias saat menyanyikannya. Mereka berdua bertepuk tangan heboh.

Fiuh~

Suho meniup lilin diatas kue ulang tahunnya yang berjumlah 3 buah. Hyoyeon membantu Suho untuk memotong kue ulang tahunnya.

"Nah karena disini tidak appa dan umma mu,kau boleh berikan potongan kue pertama ini untuk orang yang paling kau sayangi"ucap Hyoyeon.

Suho mengedarkan pandangannya pada teman-temannya. Tao menatap kue yang berada ditangan Suho,rupanya bocah panda itu sudah ingin mencicipi kue ulang tahun yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Ia berjalan mendekati kerumunan teman-temannya.

"Ini untuk Lay~"ucap Suho sambil menyerahkan potongan pertama kue ulang tahunnya.

Lay menerima kue yang Suho berikan lalu tersenyum manis. "Gomawo~"

Chup~

Jessica dan Tiffany menjerit heboh saat Lay mencium kedua pipi Suho.

**...**

Para bayi kini sedang menikmati cemilan yang sudah disediakan. Kris dengan senang hati membagi cemilannya untuk Tao,menatap kue ulang tahun Suho yang baru terpotong sebagian. Bocah panda itu berjalan mendekati meja tempat kue ulang tahun Suho. Dengan sedikit berjinjit,Tao coba meraih kue ulang tahun itu. Namun saat,Tao terlalu kencang memegang ujung taplak mejanya,taplak meja yang tertarik oleh tangan Tao tidak sengaja pula menarik kue ulang tahunnya.

Brugh...

Tao menatap kue ulang tahun yang kini tergeletak menggenaskan. Suasana yang tadi sedikit berisik kini jadi hening. Tao memperhatikan teman-temannya yang kini tengah menatapnya. Bibir mungilnya bergetar dan genangan air mata mulai menggenang. Sebelum Tao menangis,Suho dan Lay segera membujuk Tao agar tidak menangis.

"Gwenchana~ nanti Suho hyung bisa minta umma untuk buatkan kue lagi"ucap Suho.

"Apa Tao mau kue ini?'tawar Lay yang ikut membujuk Tao.

"Hiks~ kuenya~"isak Tao.

Pluk...

Kris dengan jahil mencolekkan krim kue itu pada wajah Tao.

"Gege~ kenapa wajah Tao diberi krim kue?"tanya Tao polos.

"Agar Tao tambah manis~"sahut Kris.

Slurp...

Kris menjilat pipi Tao yang terkena krim kue perbuatannya.

"Hihi...gege~ geli"

Suho dan Lay menatap kedua bocah itu,sesaat mereka berpandanga lalu melakukan apa yang Kris lakukan pada Tao. Mereka berdua saling mencolekkan kirm kue itu pada wajah masing-masing.

Tidak mau ketinggalan dengan Kristao dan Sulay,para bayi yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah membuat semua wajah Kai penuh dengan krim kue. Tak beda jauh dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo,Sehun dan Luhan membuat potongan-potongan kue kecil itu melayang lalu sengaja mendarat diatas rambut Chen dan Xiumin, Xiumin menatap sebal Sehun dan Luhan. Ia membuat salju kecil hanya disekitar Sehun dan Luhan membuat keduanya berlarian.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tadinya tidak berminat bermain dengan kue-kue itu kini sibuk melemparkan kue kering yang ada diatas meja ke segala arah.

Wajah Suho dan Lay kini sudah belepotan dengan krim kue berwarna-warni. Keduanya nampak tertawa bersama.

"Ugh~ lengket"ujar Lay memegangi wajahnya yang sudah penuh krim kue.

Jari-jari tangan Lay pun sudah kotor dengan krim kue,sebelum Lay membersihkan krim kue itu,Suho buru-buru menarik tangan Lay lalu menjilat bekas krimnya.

"Suhooo~ geli~"ucap Lay saat Suho membersihkan sela-sela jarinya.

Chup~

Kini Suho menciumi seluruh wajah Lay.

"Ugh~ Geli~ Suhooo~"

Cup~

Sebagai penutup,Suho mencium bibir Lay.

"Manis~"ucap Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Astaga~ apa yang terjadi disini?"teriak Jessica melihat keadaan ruang bermain itu yang sangat berantakan dan tak lupa para bayi yang sudah belepotan krim kue.

Tbc-

**#HappySuhoDay #HappyHolangKayaDay #HappyYixingHusbandDay**

**#HappyPapihAuthorDay -_-**

**Selamat ulang tahun suami nya Zhang Yixing,semoga jadi suami yang setia sama mamih doank ._.**

**Semoga tambah tinggi yaa papih junma:3 /Dipecat jadi anak/**

**Endingnya kok si papih mesum banget yah keliatannya -_-**

**-Yang tanya kapan mereka dewasa?entahlah author juga bingung kapan mereka bakal dewasa :3**

**-Thor publish perultah member yah?iya^^ kalau jarak ultah mereka cukup jauh nanti author tetep post kok kalo ada ide sih :3**

**-Sulay nya banyakin donk?chapter ini semoga puas ya sama sulay momentnya :***

**-Hyoyeon unni masa gak disebut?mianhe TT_TT resiko FF banyak cast ya gini pasti ada yang jarang muncul,dichapter ini Hyo unnie muncul terus kok ^^**

**-cerita selanjutnya apa?tunggu ada ide ya^^**

**Kayaknya ada yang minta special kaisoo?apa author salah liat?FF ini emang pertama publish setelah ultah Kaisoo,jadi mungkin author akan buat chapter spesial Kaisoo ^^**

**Typo dan kesalahan lain harap dimaklumi *bow***

**Semoga suka juga dengan chapter ini ^^**

**Big thanks to:**

**YunJaeee Shipper DeerIAM MingKyuMingKyu PURPLE-KIMPLE younlaycoius88 Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw ChenMinDongsaeng14 Aulchan12 sycarp nur991fah Maple fujoshi2309 Guest babogacha Ying Mei Kim sehun yeoja kkk Farrelin Kim**

**/Tepar/**

**Jangan lupa ripiu ya :***

**/Ngilang bareng mamih Zhang/**

**/Dibuang ke laut/**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHIBI FAIRY**

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Kai terus saja merengek pada Heechul agar ia bisa bermain bersama Kyungsoo saat hari minggu seperti ini. Heechul yang tidak mau mendengar suara rengekan Kai pun akhirnya mengantarkan bocah berkulit eksotis itu ke apartement Yesung. Tapi ternyata Kyungsoo dan kedua orang tuanya akan pergi ke taman bermain. Bagaimana reaksi Kai saat mengetahui Kyungsoo justru akan pergi?

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT ****(Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**...**

**Author's note:**

**Agar lebih mudah,para orang tua asuh semua berumur 18 tahun dan khusus untuk magnae Kyuhyun dan Henry berumur 17 tahun. Begitu juga dengan para bayi mereka berumur sekitar 2 tahun dan magnae line Tao,Kai,Sehun berumur 1 tahun. Biar gak bingung lagi,bayangin aja untuk para bayi yang berumur 2 tahun seperti yoogeun di hello baby Shinee dan untuk bayi berumur 1 tahun seperti kyungsan di hello baby SNSD untuk postur tubuhnya saja.**

**Semoga ngga bingung lagi yaa~ ^^ kalo ada yang masih bingung silahkan bertanya ^^**

**CHAPTER 12**

"Umma~ antarkan Kai ketempat Kyung-ie"rengek Kai pada Heechul yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Umma sedang sibuk Kai, kau minta appa mu saja"sahut Heechul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bahan masakannya.

"Appa sedang main sama Hunnie~"

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu umma selesai memasak"

"Apa masih lama?"

"Mungkin satu jam lagi"

"Apa satu jam itu lama?"

Heechul menunjuk jam dinding yang bertengger nyaman pada dinding.

"Jika jarum pendek itu berada tepat diangka 11 maka umma akan mengantar mu ke tempat Kyungsoo"sahut Heechul.

"Umma tidak bohong?"ujar Kai memperhatikan umma nya dengan seksama.

"Yah?! Kau kira umma berotak kriminal seperti mu dan Sehun huh?!"seru Heechul.

Kai berlari kedepan setelah mendengar suara teriakan Heechul.

"Aish anak itu"gerutu Heechul lalu melanjutkan kembali acara memasaknya.

Kai mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun yang asik menggambar dengan crayon. Bocah itu beberapa kali melihat jam dinding,menunggu pergerakan jarum pendek yang Heechul maksud tadi.

"Ada apa?apa kau sudah lapar?"tanya Hangeng pada Kai.

Kai menggeleng. "Umma berjanji akan mengantar ke tempat Kyungsoo jika jarum pendeknya diangka 11"

"Appa?kenapa jarum pendeknya berjalan lama?"tanya Kai rupanya tidak sabar ingin bermain ke tempat Kyungsoo.

Hangeng mengelus kepala Kai dengan lembut. "Sabarlah~ setelah makan siang umma mu pasti akan mengantarkan ku ke tempat Kyungsoo"

Kai mengangguk lalu menyibukkan diri bersama mainannya, meskipun ia juga sering kali melihat kearah jam dinding.

"Ugh~ lama sekali"gerutu Kai.

Blash...

Hangeng panik saat melihat Kai yang tiba-tiba menggunakan kekuatan teleportnya, ia khawatir Kai belum mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya dan muncul ditempat yang sangat berbahaya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih asik menggambar, Hangeng segera menemui Heechul di dapur. Ia tersenyum lega saat melihat Kai ternyata hanya berteleport ke dapur saja.

"Ada apa?kenapa kau terlihat panik seperti itu?"tanya Heechul pada Hangeng.

"Kai tiba-tiba saja menghilang, aku takut jika ia justru berteleport ke tempat yang berbahaya"jawab Hangeng lega.

Heechul mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kai lalu merapikan rambut Kai yang berantakan karena teleportasinya tadi.

"Jangan membuat appa mu khawatir lagi, arra?"ucapnya lembut.

Kai mengangguk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Mau main ke tempat Kyung-ie~"

"Bagaimana kalau Kai bermain bersama appa dulu? Setelah umma selesai memasak, kita akan pergi ke tempat Kyungsoo?"bujuk Hangeng.

"Mau main sekarang~" Kai menghentakkan kaki kecilnya kesal.

Ia lalu menutup matanya erat dan mengapalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tu-tunggu Kai, kau belum menguasai kekuatan mu"seru Heechul panik mengetahui Kai sedang mencoba berteleport ke tempat Kyungsoo.

Blash...

Kai menghilang dari hadapan Hangeng dan Heechul, membuat kedua nya menjerit panik. Tapi jeritan mereka rupanya kalah dengan suara lengkingan Sehun dari arah depan.

"APPA! UMMA! KAI MENINDIHKU!"teriak Sehun nyaring.

Hangeng dan Heechul segera menghampiri Sehun yang berbaring dan Kai yang dalam posisi duduk dipunggung Sehun.

"Kai~ berat"seru Sehun berusaha mengusir Kai dari atas punggungnya.

Hangeng segera menggendong Kai dari atas punggung Sehun. Untung saja Sehun tidak menggunakan anginnya untuk menyingkirkan Kai. Mereka berdua sama-sama belum mengontrol kekuatan masing-masing.

"Baiklah, umma akan mengantar mu ke tempat Kyungsoo"ucap Heechul pasrah sebelum Kai mencoba berteleport ke tempat Kyungsoo dan berakhir dikandang singa.

**...**

Cuaca cukup dingin saat ini. Heechul menggandeng tangan mungil Kai yang terlihat senang karena akan bermain dengan Kyungsoo nya. Heechul menekan tombol angka 11 pada lift.

"Ingat Kai tidak boleh nakal disana. Dan jangan menyusahkan Yesung appa dan Wookie umma"pesan Heechul pada Kai.

Kai tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Ting...

Lift berhenti dilantai 11, Heechul dan Kai berhenti didepan pintu bertuliskan angka 1106. Belum sempat Heechul menekan bel, pintu itu sudah terbuka dari dalam. Mereka saling berpandangan karena terkejut.

"Kalian mau pergi?"tanya Heechul setelah melihat penampilan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Kami akan ke taman bermain"jawab Yesung.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang mengenakan jaket tebal serta penutup telinga berwarna biru muda.

"Kai mau main sama Kyung-ie"ucap Kai pelan.

"Tapi Kyungsoo akan pergi?bagaimana kalau kalian mainnya nanti saja?"ujar Heechul pelan.

Ryeowook mengusap pelan rambut Kai lalu berkata. "Bagaimana kalau Kai ikut kami ke taman bermain?kebetulan tiket untuk Baekhyun tidak terpakai karena Baekhyun sedang ditempat Chanyeol sekarang"

Kai yang tadi berwajah murung kini wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat cerah. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Kai lalu menatap Heechul penuh harap, berharap umma nya itu mengijinkan ia pergi ke taman bermain bersama Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah~ meskipun tidak ku ijinkan kau pasti akan memaksa umma untuk mengijinkan mu pergi"ucap Heechul pelan.

**...**

Kai berjalan pelan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Kyungsoo. Bocah dengan kekuatan teleportasinya itu bersenandung senang karena bisa pergi bermain bersama Kyungsoo. Jarak apartement dengan taman bermain tidaklah terlalu jauh, oleh karena itu Yesung sengaja mengajak mereka untuk berjalan kaki.

Kyungsoo nampak sangat menggemaskan dengan jaket tebal,syal berwarna coklat muda dan penutup telinga. Sedangkan Kai hanya memakai jaket tebal serta topi kupluk warna abu-abu, sepertinya milik Baekhyun.

"Yesung appa~ apakah nanti disana aku boleh bermain sepuasnya?"tanya Kai sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

Yesung tersenyum lalu menjawab. "Tentu saja boleh~ kita tidak akan pulang sebelum mencoba semua permainan disana"

Mata Kai berbinar senang mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Umma~ apa disana ada Pororo?"tanya Kyungsoo pada Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja ada~ bahkan pororo nya lebih besar daripada boneka pororo milik Kyung-ie"jawab Ryeowool sambil membetulkan syal yang Kyungsoo pakai.

"Jinjja umma?! Apa Kyung-ie bisa bawa pulang pororo nya?"tanya Kyungsoo semakin antusias.

"Tidak bisa sayang~"

Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut mengetahui ia tidak bisa membawa pulang pororo yang sangat besar itu.

"Tapi Kyung-ie bisa berfoto bersama pororo itu"tambah Ryeowook membuat Kyungsoo kembali ceria.

**...**

Taman bermain yang mereka datangi cukup ramai dengan pengunjung yang rata-rata datang bersama keluarga mereka. Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah nyaman berada dalam gendongan Yesung serta Ryeowook. Kedua orang dewasa itu tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau dua bocah menggemaskan akan hilang ditengah-tengah pengunjung taman bermain.

"Umma lihat ada beruang besar~"tunjuk Kyungsoo pada beruang besar yang tengah membagikan balon pada anak-anak kecil.

"Apa Kyung-ie mau berfoto bersama tuan beruang itu?"tanya Ryeowook.

"Hmm~ mau"

"Kai juga mau foto sama tuan beruang"seru Kai tak kalah antusias.

Dengan cekatan, yesung mengambil gambar Kai dan Kyungsoo bersama beruang besar itu. Setelah berfoto, mereka berdua mendapatkan masing-masing sebuah balon. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo menarik Ryeowook untuk masuk ke dalam rumah boneka.

"Palli~ umma~"ajak Kyungsoo masih menarik tangan umma nya.

"Kyung-ie tunggu"teriak Kai mengejar Kyungsoo.

Kai lalu melepaskan tautan tangan Kyungsoo dan Ryeowook lalu menggandeng tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah boneka.

"Selamat siang adik manis"sapa seorang yeoja cantik didepan pintu masuk.

"Noona~ apa kami boleh masuk ke dalam?"tanya Kai masih menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau punya tiket masuknya adik manis?"

"Ugh~ apa harus pakai tiket noona~?"tanya Kai lagi.

"Nde~ kalian harus mempunyai tiket untuk masuk ke dalam. Adik manis ingin masuk kedalam hmm?"ucap Yeoja itu sambil mencubit gemas pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

Kai langsung menarik Kyungsoo agar sembunyi dibelakang punggungnya.

"Noona tidak boleh menyentuh Kyung-ie"seru Kai berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo dari noona menjaga tiket itu.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?!"

"Kyung-ie nanti akan jadi istri ku, jadi noona jangan coba merebutnya"ucap Kai tegas.

Yeoja itu sedikti terkejut mendengar ucapan Kai tapi lalu tersenyum geli.

"Ah~ mianhe apa mereka berbuat sesuatu?"tanya Yesung yang baru saja tiba-tiba.

"Aniyo~ mereka sangat menggemaskan"jawab Yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Yesung appa~ kata noona ini kita butuh tiket untuk masuk kedalam"ujar Kai sambil menepuk kaki Yesung.

Yesung menepuk puncuk kepala Kai lalu mengeluarkan tiket yang ia bawa.

"Nah selamat bersenang-senang adik manis"ucap yeoja itu setelah mendapat tiket dari Yesung.

"Kajja Kai~ kita masuk"

Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang menarik tangan Kai agar segera mssuk ke dalam rumah boneka.

"Kyung-ie jangan lari-lari, kasihan Kai"pesan Ryeowook.

"Perasaan ku saja atau memang Kai menyukai Kyung-ie?"ucap yesung sambil memperhatikan dua bocah manis itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Apa kau tidak tahu hyung?mereka semua itu berpasangan"

"Berpasangan?maksudnya?"

"Kyungsoo dengan Kai, Kris dengan Tao, Sehun dengan Luhan, Chen dengan Xiumin, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun dan Suho dengan Lay"jelas Ryeowook.

"Mwo?!Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya semua seolah sudah terencana dengan baik. Seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat saling melengkapi, Kris yang selalu melindungi Tao yang memang terlihat sangat manja, Sehun dan Luhan yang berwajah tampan dan cantik, Chen yang selalu bisa membuat Xiumin tertawa, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sama-sama sebagai happy virus serta Suho dan Lay yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang lain"

Yesung mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan Ryeowook.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya sedetail itu?"

"Kami bertanya pada para pengasuh di Exotic"ucap Ryeowool lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Kai.

**...**

"Umma~ setelah ini kita kemana?"tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

Jam makan siang, para pengunjung direstoran dekat taman bermain itu cukup ramai. Untung saja mereka dapat tempat duduk. Meskipun cuaca sedikit dingin, tapi makan diluar sambil menikmati pemandangan orang yang berjalan-jalan cukup menyenangkan.

"Karena sudah hampir sore, kita akan ke toko souvenir setelah itu kita akan pulang"sahut Ryeowook sambil mengusap tepi bibir Kyungsoo yang belepotan saus tomat.

"Wookie umma, apa aku boleh membeli oleh-oleh untuk Sehun?"tanya Kai yang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja boleh~"jawab Yesung mengacak rambut Kai.

Dua bocah manis itu rupanya sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi ke toko souvenir. Kedua nya menghabiskan makan siang mereka dengan sangat cepat.

"Umma~ Kyung-ie sudah selesai makan"ucap Kyungsoo menunjukkan piringnya yang sudah bersih.

"Kai juga umma~"

"Baiklah~ biar appa mu yang membayar semua ini, kita akan pergi ke toko souvenir"sahut Ryeowook lalu menggandeng keduanya menuju toko souvenir sementara Yesung membayar semua makanan mereka.

"Umma Kyung-ie mau boneka pororo itu" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada boneka Pororo yang dipajang dietelase toko.

"Bukan kah boneka pororo Kyung-ie sudah banyak hmm?"ujar Ryeowook.

"Tapi Kyung-ie mau yang itu" kukuh Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah baiklah~"ucap Ryeowook akhirnya.

"Wookie umma, Kai mau boneka ini"ujar Kai sambil membawa sebuah boneka rilakuma yang cukup besar.

"Boleh~ apa Kai sudah membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Sehun?"tanya Ryeowook.

Kai mengangguk semangat lalu menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju sebuah rak tinggi disebelah rak boneka.

"Kai mau itu umma~"tunjuk Kai pada dua buah boneka larva diatas rak.

Setelah membayar semua boneka yang Kai dan Kyungsoo pilih, mereka sepakat untuk pulang karena hari sudah mulai sore. Kai dan Kyungsoo bersikeras untuk membawa boneka pilihan masing-masing sendiri. Tangan Kai satu ia gunakan untuk memeluk boneka rilakumanya dan satunya ia gunakan untuk menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua menjadi perhatian orang-orang dijalan karena terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Tak jarang ada beberapa orang yang mengabadikan kedua bocah menggemaskan itu dengan kamera ponsel mereka. Yesung dan Ryewook yang berjalan dibelakang Kaisoo hanya tersenyum melihat betapa populernya Kai dan Kyungsoo.

**...**

Kai langsung berlari menuju sofa saat sampai di apartement Yesung. Kyungsoo pun menyusul Kai setelah meletakkan boneka pororonya didalam kamar. Ia memperhatikan Kai yang tersenyum sambil memeluk boneka rilakumanya.

Tak lama, Ryeowook datang dengan membawa dua buah gelas susu untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo. Setelah memastikan keduanya menghabiskan gelas susu tersebut, Ryeowook berniat memandikan Kyungsoo.

"Kai, bagaimana kalau sekalian mandi bersama Kyungsoo?"ujar Yesung yang sudah membawa dua buah handuk.

Kai mengangguk semangat, ia lalu berlari menyusul Ryeowook dan Kyungsoo yang terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Jangan berlarian seperti itu, nanti kau terjatuh" teriak Yesung.

Didalam kamar mandi, Ryeowook tengah melepas pakaian Kyungsoo. Kai segera mendekati Ryeowook agar pakaiannya dilepas juga. Air hangat dibath up sudah siap. Dengan hati-hati Ryeowook bergantian menggendong Kai dan Kyungsoo lalu mendudukan mereka didalam bath up.

Ryeowook menyabuni tubuh keduanya dengan telaten. Tak jarang pula Kai dan Kyungsoo saling meyipratkan air, membuat Ryeowook mau tak mau sedikit basah juga. Dirasa sudah cukup bersih, Ryeowook mengangkat tubuh mungil Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk segera dibilas menggunakan shower.

Yesung membungkus tubuh Kai dengan handuk milik Baekhyun, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah berada dalam gendongan Ryeowook. Kedua orang dewasa itu segera memakaikan pakaian untuk Kyungsoo dan untuk Kai, ia memakai pakaian milik Baekhyun.

"Nah sudah rapi~ kalian sudah bersih dan wangi"ucap Yesung menciumi pipi keduanya.

"Yesung appa sudah waktunya pororo~"ucap Kai rupanya mengingat ini jam tayang pororo kartun kesukaannya dan Kyungsoo.

**...**

Yesung lalu menggendong keduanya bersamaan lalu menuju ruang depan, sementara Ryeowook membereskan baju kotor milik Kai dan Kyungsoo. Yesung juga menyiapkan beberapa cemilan dan segelas jus untuk menemani Kai dan Kyungsoo menonton pororo. Yesung sendiri masih harus mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya untuk besok.

"Kyung-ie~ Kai mau biskuit itu"tunjuk Kai pada sepiring biskuit didepan mereka.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai, lalu mengambil sepotong biskuit.

Tapi rupanya Kai ingin Kyungsoo menyuapkan biskuit itu kedalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud Kai, segera saja menyuapkan biskuit itu.

"Apa enak?"tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Sangat enak~"puji Kai sambil mengunyah.

"Biskuit ini Kyung-ie yang buat bersama umma dan Baekkie"jelas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil sepotong biskuit lalu memakannya, namun baru separuh biskuit yang masuk dalam mulut Kyungsoo, Kai segera menyambar biskuit itu.

Chu~

"Lebih enak~"ucap Kai setelah mengambil biskuit dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut ke depan, mata beningnya terlihat berair.

"Hiks~ kenapa Kai menggigit bibir Kyung-ie?"ucapnya yang hampir menangis.

Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo hampir menangis, segera menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"Kyung-ie jangan nangis~ Kai akan tanggung jawab"ucap Kai yakin.

"Tanggung jawab?"ucap Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Kata umma, orang yang sudah berciuman itu harus sudah menikah. Karena tadi Kai mencium Kyung-ie dan kita belum menikah, Kai akan menikahi Kyung-ie nanti saat dewasa"cerocos Kai.

"Jinjja?!"

"Tentu saja~ memangnya Kyung-ie tidak mau menikah sama Kai?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "Ky-Kyung-ie mau~"

Kai segera memeluk Kyungsoo, mengabaikan yesung dan Ryeowook yang terpana melihat adegan tadi.

**...**

Rencananya selesai makan malam Ryeowook akan mengantarkan Kai kembali sekaligus menjemput Baekhyun yang seharian berada ditempat Chanyeol. Namun nyatanya kedua bocah itu kembali asik bermain diruang depan. Kali ini mereka berdua sibuk mewarnai buku gambar yang Yesung belikan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana ini hyung?kita tidak mungkin mengantarkan Kai sekarang"ujar Ryeowook melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk bermain.

"Kurasa nanti setelah Kai mengantuk, kita bisa mengantarkan dia"sahut Yesung.

"Appa lihat~" Kyungsoo menunjukkan hasilnya pada Yesung.

"Whoaa~ Kyung-ie pintar sekali"puji Yesung meskipun gambar yang Kyungsoo warnai sangat berantakan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian appanya.

"Kai sedang menggambar apa?"tanya Ryeowook penasaran dengan gambar Kai.

"Menggambar Kyung-ie dan Kai nanti saat kami dewasa, umma"jawab Kai maish sibuk menggambar.

"Ini Kai?dan ini Kyung-ie?lalu ini siapa?"tanya Ryeowook menujuk gambar seorang anak kecil yang tengah digandeng oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Ini Jongsoo~"

"Jongsoo?siapa itu?apa teman kalian di Exotic?"

"Ani~ nanti Kai akan menikah dengan Kyung-ie, lalu Kyung-ie akan melahirkan Jongsoo"

"Mwo?!melahirkan?jadi Jongsoo itu...?"

Sepertinya Kai terlalu banyak menonton drama bersama Heechul.

**...**

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian~"ucap Heechul pelan.

Sesuai perkiraan Yesung, Kai akan meminta pulang saat sudah mengantuk. Bocah itu bahkan sudah tertidur dalam gendongan Heechul sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, lagipula Kai anak yang baik dia sama sekali tidak merepotkan kami"sahut Ryeowook.

"Kami harus pergi menjemput Baekhyun dulu"ucap Yesung pamit.

Baekhyun yang digendong Ryeowook melambaikan tangan mugilnya kearah Heechul yang sedang menggendong Kai serta boneka rilakuma.

"Hmm... Kyung-ie...poppo~"igau Kai dalam tidurnya.

"Ck~ bocah ini mimpi apa sebenarnya"gerutu Heechul.

Tbc-

**Ahayyyy '_')/**

**Chapter ini full Kaisoo, soalnya Kaisoo gak kebagian chapter spesial ultah TT^TT**

**Semoga suka yah sama chapter ini ^^**

**Couple lain kan udah ada spesial ulang tahun,chapter ini Cuma buat selingan sambil nunggu ultah member Exo lagi ^^**

**Karena bulan Juni,Juli dan Agustus gak ada member yang ultah, nanti author usahain bakal tetep update ^^**

**-Banyak yang nanya kapan mereka dewasa? Yah mungkin kalau semua member sudah kebagian ultah, author bakal bikin sekuel mereka udah dewasa, tapi gak janji yah XD**

**-Ceritain donk ultah ortunya? O.O kalo ortunya juga diceritain nanti Ffnya melebar TT^TT lagipula udah banyak member suju yang ultahnya kelewat XD soal pengasuh sama keusilan anak-anak Exo bakal ada kok ^^**

**Big Thanks To:**

**Yunjaeee Shipper ChenMinDongsaeng14 Brigiita Bukan Brigittiw .5 DeerIAM Aulchan12 younlaycious88 etrisna13 Maple fujoshi2309 babogacha miss leeanna Fareelin Kim sycarp**

**Semoga gak ada yang ketinggalan ._.**

**Byeee**

**/ngilang bareng Chanyeol/**

**/dihapkido Baekhyun/**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHIBI FAIRY**

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Meskipun mereka memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki para bayi pada umum nya, namun mereka tetaplah anak-anak yang sangat gemar bermain dan bahkan menjahili satu sama lain. Bagaimana seru nya tingkah jahil mereka?dan bagaimana para pengasuh mengatasinya?

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT ****(Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**...**

**Author's note:**

**Agar lebih mudah,para orang tua asuh semua berumur 18 tahun dan khusus untuk magnae Kyuhyun dan Henry berumur 17 tahun. Begitu juga dengan para bayi mereka berumur sekitar 2 tahun dan magnae line Tao,Kai,Sehun berumur 1 tahun. Biar gak bingung lagi,bayangin aja untuk para bayi yang berumur 2 tahun seperti yoogeun di hello baby Shinee dan untuk bayi berumur 1 tahun seperti kyungsan di hello baby SNSD untuk postur tubuhnya saja.**

**Semoga ngga bingung lagi yaa~ ^^ kalo ada yang masih bingung silahkan bertanya ^^**

**CHAPTER 13**

Sebelum para bayi datang, semua pengasuh sibuk membersihkan tempat penitipan itu. Beberapa diantara mereka terlihat membersihkan halaman belakang dan yang lain membersihkan ruangan yang nantinya akan dipakai oleh para bayi. Seohyun yang sedang membersihkan daun kering dihalaman belakang tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Ada apa?"tanya Hyoyeon melihat raut wajah Seohyun.

"Ani~"sahut Seohyun lalu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Kalian jika sudah selesai membersihkan halaman belakang segera membersihkan diri, sebentar lagi mereka akan datang"seru Tiffany dari dalam.

Hyoyeon dan Seohyun saling berpandangan lalu melihat halaman yang masih penuh dengan daun kering. Seohyun mengeluarkan smirknya membuat Hyoyeon yang melihatnya merasa merinding.

Ctak...

Dengan sekali jentikan jari, daun kering itu sudah terkumpul dengan rapi didalam kantung plastik besar. Seohyun menatap puas hasil kerjanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sejak tadi?"gerutu Hyoyeon.

"Eonnie ingin lihat kita dipanggang oleh Fanny eonnie?'ujar Seohyun lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Benar juga"pikir Hyoyeon.

**...**

Satu persatu para bayi berdatangan. Cuaca yang cukup hangat pagi ini membuat wajah mereka berseri. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Xiumin, karena bayi gembul itu lebih menyukai cuaca dingin. Mungkin karena efek kekuatan yang ia miliki. Sejak datang bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tadi, wajah Xiumin terlihat cemberut berbeda dengan yang lain.

"Umin kenapa?"tanya Chen memperhatikan pipi Xiumin tergembung lucu.

"Panas, Minnie gak suka panas"jawab Xiumin kesal.

Meskipun ruangan bermain ini mempunyai pendingin udara, tapi sepertinya Xiumin masih merasakan panas. Melihat Xiumin merasakan panas, Chen lalu menarik tangan Xiumin dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Eh?apa Chennie mau pipis?"tanya Xiumin bingung karena Chen mengajaknya ke kamar mandi.

Chen tidak menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin, ia justru menyalakan keran dalam bath up yang sangat besar itu sampai penuh. Xiumin mengamati Chen dengan seksama, sampai Chen akhirnya menggeret tubuh Xiumin lagi dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam bath up.

Byurr...

Kedua nya kini sudah masuk ke dalam bath up masih memakai pakaian tentunya.

"Baju Minnie jadi basah~"rengek Xiumin melihat baju dan celana nya basah kuyup.

"Apa sudah tidak panas lagi?"tanya Chen tanpa memperdulikan baju nya yang juga sama-sama basah.

Xiumin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Gomawo Chennie~"

Kita berikan dua bocah itu waktu untuk bermain air sebentar, sebelum ada pengasuh yang memergoki mereka. Chen mengambil mainan bebek karet yang disimpan di dekat bath up, sedangkan Xiumin sepertinya membuat air dibath up menjadi sedikti lebih dingin lagi. Keduanya sibuk saling mencipratkan air. Tak hanya baju dan celana mereka yang basah, kini rambut kedua nya juga sudah basah ditambah air yang semakin dingin karena kekuatan Xiumin.

"D-dingin~"ucap Chen pelan merasakan air yang semakin dingin.

Xiumin yang sibuk bermain bebek karet melihat Chen yang kedinginan segera memeluknya.

"Chennie kedinginan?"tanya Xiumin masih memeluk Chen dengan erat.

"Sudah hangat sekarang~"sahut Chen sambil tersenyum.

"Omo?! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"pekik Tiffany melihat Chen dan Xiumin yang sedang berada di dalam bath up sambil berpelukan.

Seohyun datang setelah mendengar suara Tiffany. "Eonnie menemukan mereka?"

Rupanya para pengasuh sempat heboh karena mereka tidak melihat Chen dan Xiumin diruangan bermain. Mereka khawatir kalau keduanya keluar dari Exotic tanpa didampingi orang dewasa. Seohyun langsung menggendong Xiumin dan Tiffany menggendong Chen. Keduanya harus segera mengganti baju Chen dan Xiumin sebelum mereka jatuh sakit.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian sampai kamar mandi tanpa kami melihatnya?"ucap Tiffany yang sibuk mengganti baju Chen.

Letak kamar mandi memang sedikit dekat dengan ruang pengasuh, jadi siapa pun yang pergi ke kamar mandi tentu saja akan terlihat dari ruang pengasuh. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya Chen dan Xiumin bisa sampai kamar mandi tanpa diketahui para pengasuh.

"Bagaimana jika nanti kalian sakit karena bermain air seperti itu? Dan sepertinya Minnie menggunakan kekuatan nya untuk mendinginkan air bukan?"ujar Seohyun yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut Xiumin.

"Mianhe noona~"ucap kedua nya sambil menunduk.

"Jangan diulangi lagi, arra?"pesan Tiffany.

Chen dan Xiumin mengangguk pelan dan keduanya kembali lagi ke ruang bermain.

**...**

"Kalian dari mana?"tanya Luhan melihat Chen dan Xiumin yang baru kembali.

"Kami bermain air dikamar mandi, lalu Seo noona sama Fanny noona melihat kami"ujar Xiumin.

Luhan memperhatikan keduanya tidak mengerti.

"Tadi Minnie bilang gak suka panas, jadi Chennie ajak Minnie bermain air"sahut Chen berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ah~ kenapa Minnie tidak membuat ruangan ini jadi dingin saja?jadi Minnie sama Chen tidak perlu bermain air?"usul Luhan.

Chen dan Xiumin saling berpandangan, lalu kedua nya tersenyum lebar. Perlahan suhu dalam ruangan itu menjadi lebih dingin. Beberapa diantara mereka merasakan perubahan suhu yang sangat drastis ini.

"Kenapa dingin sekali?"ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kyung-ie kedinginan?"tanya Kai yang sedari tadi sibuk membantu Kyungsoo mewarnai.

"Ung~"jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Blash...

Kai tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Kyungsoo sedikit panik melihat Kai sudah tidak ada disebelahnya.

"Kai kemana?Kyung-ie sendirian"ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencari Kai disekelilingnya.

Blash...

Kai sudah muncul lagi dengan selembar selimut ditangannya.

"Eh,Kyung-ie mana?"ucap Kai yang rupanya justru berteleport disebelah Suho dan Lay.

Kai otomatis mencari Kyungsoo, ia akhirnya melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak kebingungan. Kai segera mendekati Kyungsoo dan memakaikan selembar selimut itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa Kyung-ie masih kedinginan?"tanya Kai sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Kai kemana?Kyung-ie tadi sendirian?"

"Mianhe~ tadi Kai mengambil selimut untuk Kyung-ie"

"Gomawo Kai~"balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Chup~

Kai mencium pipi Kyungsoo, meskipun sedikit terkejut tapi Kyungsoo kini tidak pernah bertanya lagi kenapa Kai selalu menciumi pipinya.

"Hatchii~"

Kali ini giliran Tao yang merasakan dingin. Ia memeluk tuan panda nya dengan sangat erat. Sedangkan Kris yang sebelahnya menatap boneka panda tak bersalah itu dengan tajam. Sepertinya Kris berharap yang Tao peluk itu dirinya bukan boneka panda yang selalu Tao bawa itu.

"Apa gege tidak kedinginan?"tanya Tao melihat Kris yang hari ini hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek saja.

"Gege tidak merasa dingin"ujar Kris.

Mungkin karena simbol kekuatan Kris adalah naga api, sehingga ia tidak merasakan dingin.

"Ugh~ Tao kedinginan~"

Kris melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tengah berpelukan sambil menggunakan selimut untuk menghalau hawa dingin. Apakah Kris harus mengeluarkan bola api nya agar Tao merasa hangat?Tapi bagaimana jika ruangan ini terbakar akibat ulahnya? Kris menatap Tao yang mengigil kedinginan.

"Tao~ kemarilah"ucap Kris.

Tao mengerjabkan matanya bingung karena Kris merentangkan kedua tangannya. Merasa Tao tidak mendekatinya, Kris menarik tangan Tao dan membawa bocah itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Wahh~ Kris ge hangat, seperti tuan panda"ucap Tao senang karena sudah tidak merasakan dingin.

Kris entah harus senang atau justru jengkel karena sekali lagi ia kalah dengan boneka panda milik Tao.

"Kenapa gege disamakan dengan tuan panda?"tanya Kris masih memeluk Tao.

"Karena Tao suka tuan panda"jawab Tao mantap.

Kris patah hati.

"Tapi Tao lebih suka Kris ge~"tambah Tao malu-malu.

Kris tidak jadi patah hati.

"Jinjja?Tao suka Kris ge?"ujar Kris memastikan.

"Umhh~ Tao suka tuan panda, tapi Tao lebih suka Kris ge~"

"Tapi gege tidak suka Tao"goda Kris sambil tersenyum misterius.

Tao mendongak dan menatap Kris. Bibirnya bergetar kecil dan mata beningnya sedikit berair, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja Tao akan menangis.

"Gege tidak suka Tao?"tanya Tao dengan suara bergetar.

"Berarti Tao harus membuat gege menyukai Tao"sahut Kris tidak tega melihat ekspresi Tao yang hendak menangis itu.

"Ap-apa yang harus Tao lakukan?"tanya nya sambil menahan tangis.

Kris pura-pura berpikir. "Tao harus mencium gege setiap hari"

"Mencium gege?"

"Kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa"ucap Kris jual mahal.

Chup~

Tanpa Kris ketahui, Tao mencium pipi nya dengan cepat.

"Tao sudah mencium Kris ge~ apa sekarang gege menyukai Tao?"

Kris masih syok karena Tao mencium pipinya.

"Gege~"seru Tao karena Kris justru melamun.

Kris tersentak dari lamunannya, ia menatap Tao yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apa sekarang gege sudah menyukai Tao?"tanya Tao lagi.

Kris tersenyum kelewat senang. "Tao harus melakukannya setiap hari, arra?"

Tao mengangguk semangat, lalu memeluk Kris lagi dan sedikit mengabaikan tuan panda yang sedari tadi ia letakkan disampingnya. Kris menatap boneka itu dengan pandangan penuh kemenangan.

**...**

"Ugh~ Suho geli~"ujar Lay kegelian karena Suho memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Lay.

"Ini pasti ulah Xiumin~"ucap Suho masih dalam posisi memeluk Lay.

Lay berusaha mendorong Suho agar tidak memeluknya terlalu erat, tapi semakin Lay mendorong Suho maka akan semakin erat Suho memeluknya.

Krauk...

Karena kesal, Lay mengigit pundak Suho membuat bocah dengan angelic smile itu memekik kesakitan.

"Appo~ kenapa Lay mengigit ku?"tanya Suho mengelus pundaknya yang digigit Lay.

"Mi-mianhe~"ujar Lay merasa bersalah karena membuat Suho kesakitan.

"Ugh~ gigitan Lay sakit sekali"

Suho mengusap bekas gigitan Lay yang sedikit memerah.

"Sakit kah?"tanya Lay.

"Sakit sekali~"

Lay sedikit membuka kaos Suho dan melihat bekas gigitannya yang memang membekas merah. Ia mengusap bekas merah itu dengan telapak tangannya, Suho merasakan tangan Lay sedikit demi sedikit menjadi hangat. Rupanya Lay sedang mengobati Suho dengan kekuatannya.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Lay khawatir.

Sebenarnya Suho sudah merasakan lebih baik, tapi bukan Suho namanya jika tidak mencari kesempatan.

"Masih sedikit sakit"jawab Suho dengan raut wajah kesakitan.

Lay terisak pelan, mengetahui kekuatan yang ia miliki tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka Suho. Suho melihat Lay terisak segera memeluk dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Hiks~ bagaimana ini~"isak Lay.

Tiba-tiba saja Suho mendapat sebuah ide.

"Biasanya jika sakit umma akan mencium ku supaya cepat sembuh"ucap Suho pelan namun bisa dipastikan Lay mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?apa itu bisa membuat sakitnya hilang?"tanya Lay polos.

"Tentu saja~ umma selalu melakukan kemarin saat Kris terjatuh dari tempat tidur"sahut Suho dengan sedikit kebohongan.

Chu~

Suho tidak menyangka Lay akan mencium nya tepat dibibir. Suho kira Lay nanti akan mencium pipinya atau bekas merah pada pundaknya.

"Sudah sembuh?"tanya Lay

Suho mengangguk semangat karena Lay mencium bibirnya.

Tak jauh dari Suho dan Lay nampak dua orang bocah yang saling memeluk satu sama lain. Bocah yang lebih pendek itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Yeollie hangat~ Baekkie suka"ucap Baekhyun masih setia memeluk Chanyeolnya.

Chanyeol yang memang sangat suka dipeluk oleh Baekhyun tentu saja balas memeluk bocah yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Baekkie juga hangat~"sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Beruntunglah Chanyeol yang memiliki kekuatan hampir sama seperti Kris, chanyeol bisa membuat tubuhnya menjadi hangat meskipun udara sangat dingin sekalipun. Mereka masih dalam posisi saling berpelukan sebelum ada suara yang berteriak histeris melihat keadaan ruang bermain yang hampir membeku.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi disini?"teriak Hyoyeon melihat para bayi saling berpelukan bahkan Luhan yang mengusulkan supaya mendinginkan ruangan ini pada Xiumin pun tengah memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat.

"Minnie~ kembalikan suhu nya seperti semula, kau bisa membuat teman-teman mu sakit"ujar Hyoyeon mengetahui ini perbuatan Xiumin.

Suhu ruangan sudah kembali normal. Kai dan Kyungsoo keluar dari gulungan selimut yang tadi membuat mereka hangat. Tao segera memeluk boneka panda nya lagi, membuat Kris mendengus sebal.

"Aigo~ Minnie~ jangan kau gunakan kekuatan mu itu sembarangan"ujar Hyoyeon menasehati Xiumin.

Xiumin menundukkan kepalanya, sudah 2x ini ia mendapat nasehat dari pengasuh.

"Untung saja noona datang tepat waktu, terlambat sedikit mungkin ruangan ini sudah membeku"ujar Hyoyeon.

**...**

Karena suhu ruangan sudah kembali seperti biasa, para bayi bermain dengan tenang. Bahkan Xiumin sudah tidak mengeluh kepanasan lagi karena ia duduk didekat pendingin ruangan. Disamping nya ada Chen yang selalu setia menemani.

"Bosan~"ucap Xiumin meletakkan crayon yang ia pegang.

"Chennie~ menggambar apa?"tanya Xiumin melihat Chen sibuk menggambar disebelahnya.

"Chennie menggambar Minnie~"jawab Chen masih sibuk dengan gambarnya.

"Itu Minnie~?" Xiumin memperhatikan gambar Chen.

"Ini Minnie dan ini Chennie~"jelas Chen.

"Kenapa hanya ada Minnie dan Chennie~ lalu kenapa ada gambar istana besar?"

"Karena Chennie seorang pangeran, pangeran harus tinggal di istana besar"

"Bagaimana dengan Minnie?apa Minnie juga tinggal di istana besar?"

"Tentu saja Minnie tinggal di istana besar, Minnie akan tinggal bersama Chennie~"

"Jinjja?!"

Chen mengangguk. "Nanti kita akan menikah dan mempunyai anak~ Mereka akan setampan Chennie dan seimut Minnie nantinya"

Ucapan Chen sukses membuat Xiumin sedikit merona, pipi gembulnya memerah.

Chup~

Chen mencium pipi gembul Xiumin. "Aigo~ Minnie manis sekali"

"Hihi~ Chennie juga tampan"balas Xiumin malu-malu.

"Lulu liat apa?"tanya Sehun sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan yang terus saja menatap ke halaman belakang.

"Lulu ingin main bola"tunjuk Luhan pada bola plastik yang tergeletak dihalaman.

Sehun merengut, jika Luhan sudah bermain bola maka bisa dipastikan Luhan tidak akan bermain dengannya, Luhan pasti akan lebih memilih bermain bola bersama Xiumin daripada bermain dengan Sehun.

"Hunnie gak suka main bola"ujar Sehun ketus.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang tengah mengambek.

"Hunnie marah eoh?"

"Molla~"

"Hunnie marah sama Hannie~?"

"Lulu hyung jahat"

"Apa Lulu membuat Hunnie sakit?"tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Lulu pasti melupakan Hunnie kalau sudah bermain bola dengan Umin hyung"jawab Sehun setengah kesal.

Luhan terkiki pelan mendengar jawaban Sehun yang polos itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Lulu main bola sama Hunnie saja?"ucap Luhan membuat Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Benarkah?Lulu mau main bola sama Hunnie?"

Selama ini jika Sehun ingin ikut bermain bola pasti Luhan tidak mengijinkan karena ia sudah bermain bersama Xiumin dan hal itu yang membuat Sehun kesal.

"Tapi Hunnie bantu Lulu membuka pintu ini"

Ruangan bermain dan halaman belakang hanya dipisahkan oleh pintu geser kaca yang besar. Para pengasuh selalu mengunci pintunya jika para bayi sedang bermain didalam.

Sehun menatap kaitan kunci yang berada sangat jauh diatas kepalanya. Ia coba menggapainya dengan berjinjir namun tetap saja gagal. Sehun lalu melihat sebuah kursi plastik yang tergeletak disudut ruangan. Dengan susah payah Sehun menarik kursi itu.

Cklek...

Kunci nya terbuka setelah Sehun menaiki kursi plastik dan membuka kuncinya.

"Kajja~"

Luhan yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menarik tangan Sehun. Kai yang melihat pintu kaca itu terbuka ikut menyusul Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah berada terlebih dahulu dihalaman belakang.

"Kai tunggu Kyung-ie~"

Kyungsoo pun menyusul Kai ke halaman belakang. Dan akhirnya mereka semua keluar dan bermain dihalaman belakang. Kai dan Kyungsoo sibuk bermain pasir dikotak pasir yang memang disediakan. Luhan dan Sehun sudah asik bermain bola didekat pohon besar.

Xiumin tadinya ingin bermain bola, tapi Chen segera menariknya untuk bermain ayunan, sepertinya Chen sama seperti Sehun yang cemburu jika Luhan dan Xiumin sudah bermain bola maka mereka akan dilupakan. Duo hyper Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling mengejar satu sama lain, Baekhyun berlari menghindari Chanyeol sambil menjerit heboh.

Suho dan Lay sedikit tenang, mereka membawa balok warna-warni dan menyusunnya. Meski sesekali Suho akan mencium pipi Lay yang duduk disebelahnya. Kris setia mengikuti Tao yang berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu, ia sedikit bersyukur karena Tao tidak membawa boneka panda nya keluar halaman.

Luhan menendang bola nya pelan kearah Sehun, dengan sigap Sehun menendang bola itu kembali. Tapi rupanya tendangan Sehun sedikit melenceng.

Dugh...

Bola yang Sehun mengenai punggung Kyungsoo, untung saja Sehun tidak menendangnya terlalu kencang. Kyungsoo menatap bola yang mengenai punggungnya.

"Kyung-ie tendang bola nya kemari"seru Luhan.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang bola itu.

Hana...

Dul...

Set...

Duag...

Brak...

Hening.

Para bayi disana memandangi tembok yang ada dibelakang Luhan. Tembok kokoh itu kini roboh sebagian. Semuanya terdiam sampai akhirnya para pengasuh datang karena mendengar suara yang sangat keras itu.

"Suara apa itu?"teriak Tiffany terkejut melihat para bayi sudah berada dihalaman belakang.

"Ada apa ini?"tambah Hyoyeon panik.

"Omo, tembok halaman jebol eonnie !"seru Seohyun melihat tembok yang tadi berdiri kokoh itu sekarang roboh sebagian.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"tanya Tiffany memastikan para bayi baik-baik saja.

"Bola?apa bola plastik ini yang membuat temboknya jebol?"ujar Hyoyeon setelah menemukan bola plastik didekat runtuhan tembok.

"Jangan mengada-ada eonnie, bagaimana caranya bola plastik bisa menjebol tembok?"sergah Seohyun.

"No-noona mianhe~"ucap Kyungsoo menghampiri Hyoyeon dan Seohyun.

"Kau minta maaf untuk apa Kyung?"tanya Seohyun tidak paham.

"Kyung-ie yang membuat temboknya jatuh"jawab Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Mwo?!bagaimana bisa?"seru Hyoyeon.

"Kyung-ie yang menendang bolanya terlalu kencang~ Hiks~ mianhe noona~"isak Kyungsoo.

Seohyun segera menggendong Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis. "Sudahlah~ jangan menangis, noona tidak akan marah pada Kyung-ie"

"Ta-tapi Kyung-ie sudah merusak temboknya"

"Biar nanti noona perbaiki temboknya~ Kyung-ie jangan menangis lagi, arra?"ujar Seohyun menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, setelah turun dari gendongan Seohyun ia langsung berlari menemui Kai.

"Aku masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan kekuatan Kyungsoo"ujar Tiffany.

"Entah bagaimana jadinya jika Kyungsoo tumbuh besar dan belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya"tambah Seohyun.

"Daripada memikirkan itu, bagaimana cara menambal tembok yang runtuh ini?"ujar Hyoyeon pasrah.

"Nanti akan ku tanyakan pada Taeyeon saat ia kembali"sahut Tiffany.

Tbc-

**/hening/**

**Entah kenapa chapter ini berasa banget mereka terlalu cepet dewasa -_-**

**Ciyeee Kris ngemodusi anak gw ciyeee /ditendang Kris/**

**Rencana nya mau update Love Me, tapi malah dapet ide buat FF ini ._.**

**Semoga masih pada suka FF absurd ini T^T**

**Selamat datang untuk para rider baru ^^ /gelar tiker/**

**Untuk rider lama semoga masih betah yah o.O**

**Big thanks to:**

**Byunab | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | younlaycious88 | UruRuBaek | xoxorienakimmyun | DeerIAM | .5 | Dhea485 | AulChan12 | Maple fujoshi2309 | sycarp | kimberly lavenders | fanoy5 | Tirza | Soororo |**

**Gak ada yang ketinggalan yah?**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHIBI FAIRY**

Author: Lovara

Cast: Exo,SNSD,Super junior

Genre: campur aduk

Summary: Boneka bebek milik Chen yang merupakan hadiah dari Xiumin menghilang. Tentu saja Chen sangat sedih, selain itu boneka kesayangannya boneka itu juga pemberian dari Xiumin. Jadi siapa yang mengambil boneka milik Chen?

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT ****(Straight hanya untuk Shindong dan Nari)**

**...**

**Author's note:**

**Agar lebih mudah,para orang tua asuh semua berumur 18 tahun dan khusus untuk magnae Kyuhyun dan Henry berumur 17 tahun. Begitu juga dengan para bayi mereka berumur sekitar 2 tahun dan magnae line Tao,Kai,Sehun berumur 1 tahun. Biar gak bingung lagi,bayangin aja untuk para bayi yang berumur 2 tahun seperti yoogeun di hello baby Shinee dan untuk bayi berumur 1 tahun seperti kyungsan di hello baby SNSD untuk postur tubuhnya saja.**

**Semoga ngga bingung lagi yaa~ ^^ kalo ada yang masih bingung silahkan bertanya ^^**

**CHAPTER 15**

"Aigo~ Minnie mau kemana eoh? Kenapa rapi sekali?" goda Kyuhyun melihat Xiumin sibuk membetulkan letak pita dilehernya.

"Minnie mau ke tempat Chennie~" jawab Xiumin malu-malu.

"Memangnya ada apa dirumah Chen?" tanya Kyuhyun sibuk memperhatikan Xiumin.

"Kata umma, hari ini Chennie ulang tahun. Jadi Minnie mau kerumah Chennie"

"Lalu apa Minnie sudah membawa kado untuk Chen?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Senyuman diwajah Xiumin tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia masih ingat ulang tahun Suho beberapa waktu yang lalu teman-temannya membawakan kado untuk Suho. Dan sekarang ulang tahun Xiumin tapi ia tidak membawa kado.

"Appa rasa Chen tidak suka jika ada yang datang tanpa membawa kado"

Bibir Xiumin mengerucut.

"Be-benarkah itu appa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Chen pasti tidak mau bermain dengan anak yang tidak membawa kado dihari ulang tahunnya"

"Huwee~ Umma~" tangis Xiumin pecah, ia segera berlari keluar kamar dan mencari Sungmin.

Xiumin menemukan Sungmin didapur sedang membuat susu untuknya. Sungmin terkejut melihat Xiumin datang sambil menangis kencang. Ia segera menggendong bocah berpipi gembul itu.

"Kenapa Minnie menangis? Lihat baju nya berantakan" Sungmin membetulkan baju Xiumin yang sedikit kusut.

"Hiks~ umma... Chennie pasti benci sama Minnie..." isak Xiumin dalam pelukan Sungmin.

"Kenapa Chen harus membenci Minnie?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Karena hanya Minnie yang tidak memberi kado untuk Chennie..." sahut Xiumin dengan suara serak.

"Mwo? Siapa bilang? Umma sudah menyiapkan kado untuk Minnie bawa nanti di ulang tahun Chen"

Xiumin menatap Sungmin sambil sesekali terisak.

"Jinjayo? Jadi Chennie nggak bakal benci sama Minnie?"

Sungmin gemas melihat ekspresi Xiumin yang terlihat sangat lucu itu, ia berkali-kali menciumi pipi gembil Xiumin.

"Tentu saja sayang~ umma sudah menyiapkan kado untuk Minnie bawa" jelas Sungmin.

Wajah cemberut Xiumin kini sudah berganti dengan senyuman lebar. Sungmin membersihkan wajah Xiumin dengan tisu basah agar ia terlihat segar lagi.

"Nah, sekarang tunggu dikamar bersama appa. Umma akan mandi sebentar" ucap Sungmin.

Xiumin mengangguk patuh, ia membawa gelas susu miliknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Begitu melihat Kyuhyun, Xiumin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kali ini terlihat kesal karena appa nya sudah membohonginya tadi.

"Appa jelek...!"

"Mwo? Siapa yang kau panggil jelek?"

"Appa... appa Minnie jelek, masih tampan Hae appa"

"Ikan cucut seperti dia kau bilang tampan? Aigo~ sepertinya kau harus ke dokter mata sayang" ujar Kyuhyun berlebihan.

Sekeliling ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Kyuhyun menatap horor Xiumin yang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat beku ruangan itu.

"Mi-minnie~ appa hanya bercanda tadi" cicit Kyuhyun cemas Xiumin akan membekukan dirinya.

Krak...

Kedua kaki Kyuhyun sudah beku.

"Minnie~ kenapa kau membekukan appa?" rintih Kyuhyun.

"Minnie~ apa kau sudah selesai minum susu? Kalau sudah ayo kita berangkat" seru Sungmin dari ruang depan.

"Nde umma~ Minnie kesana" teriak Xiumin sambil berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan meninggalkan Kyuhyuhn.

"Minnie sayang~" panggil Kyuhyun.

Xiumin menghentikan larinya lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Weeekkk..." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menyusul Sungmin.

**...**

"Chennie~ selamat ulang tahun" ucap Xiumin malu-malu.

"Minnie datang~" Chen langsung saja memeluk Xiumin yang baru saja datang.

"Minnie...!"

Luhan datang dan langsung menarik tangan Xiumin. Chen hanya bisa terdiam menatap Xiumin yang sudah dibawa pergi oleh Luhan.

"Chen mau main sama Minnie" ucapnya pelan.

Ia lalu menyusul Luhan dan Xiumin yang terlebih dulu masuk ke ruang tengah. Diruangan itu sudah terhias balon dan pernak-pernik khas ulang tahun lainnya.

Chen melihat Luhan dan Xiumin tengah bermain lempar bola. Kedua nya terlihat senang dengan permainan itu.

Rupanya tidak hanya Chen yang sedikit tidak suka dengan kedekatan Luhan dan Xiumin. Sehun yang berdiri disebelahnya pun ternyata merasakan hal yang sama. Bocah berkulit putih itu menatap tajam Xiumin yang tertawa bersama Luhan.

"Lulu harusnya main sama Hunnie" ucapnya kesal.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bermain bersama Luhan dan Xiumin saja hmm?" ucap Kibum seolah mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Chen dan Sehun.

"Hunnie gak suka main bola~ Hunnie mau main rumah-rumahan sama Lulu" sahut Sehun cemberut.

"Chennie mau main bebek sama Minnie" Chen pun tak mau kalah.

Tak disangka Sehun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat bola yang dilempar Xiumin untuk Luhan tersangkut diatas lemari yang tinggi. Kedua bocah itu menatap bola mereka yang tiba-tiba berada diatas lemari.

"Bolanya diatas" ucap Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Lulu tidak bisa mengambilnya"

"Minnie juga~"

"Appa..."

Luhan berlari menghampiri Donghae yang sedang berbincang dengan Yesung.

"Nde~" sahut Donghae.

"Bola Lulu diatas lemari tinggi" tunjuk Luhan pada bola miliknya yang berada diatas lemari.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Bolanya terbang. Appa palli ambil bolanya~"

Luhan menarik kaos Donghae agar segera mengambilkan bola miliknya.

"Arraseo~ akan appa ambilkan" jawab Donghae.

Donghae mengambil kursi untuk mencapai atas lemari.

"Nah ini bolanya, hati-hati jangan sampai tersangkut lagi diatas" pesan Donghae.

"Gomawo appa"

Luhan tersenyum senang karena bola miliknya sudah kembali.

"Minnie ayo main lagi~"

Chen terlihat menghampiri Xiumin dan Luhan yang kembali bermain lempar bola. Ia mendekati Xiumin yang terduduk manis diatas karpet.

"Minnie~" panggil Chen.

"Nde? Ada apa Chennie?" jawab Xiumin namun sibuk melempar bola dengan Luhan.

"Ayo main bebek sama Chennie~" bujuk Chen.

"Eh? Tapi Minnie masih bola sama Lulu?"

Xiumin menatap Chen yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tapi Chennie ingin main bebek sama Minnie" rayu Chen lagi.

"Minnie, lempar bola nya palli...! " seru Luhan karena Xiumin tidak kunjung melempar bola padanya.

Xiumin kembali mengacuhkan Chen dan bermain bola bersama Luhan. Keduanya terdiam saat bola yang dilemparkan Xiumin hanya melayang ditengah ruangan. Sehun kembali menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menganggu Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Apa Hunnie yang melakukannya?" tanya Luhan melihat Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Hunnie nakal... Lulu mau main bola" bola mata Luhan berkaca-kaca.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan akan menangis segera menghentikan kekuatannya. Ia segera memeluk Luhan sebelum Luhan menangis.

"Lulu jangan nangis~ Hunnie minta maaf" ucap Sehun pelan.

"Hiks..."

Sehun menyeka air mata Luhan dengan kaos yang ia pakai.

"Hunnie mau main sama Lulu, tapi Lulu sibuk main bola sama Minnie" ujar Sehun pelan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Hunnie mau main sama Lulu...?"

Sehun mengangguk sekilas.

"Kajja kita main bola"

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun agar bermain bola bersamanya. Tak disangka Sehun justru melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Luhan.

Luhan menatap heran Sehun yang tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Hunnie mau main sama Lulu?"

"Hunnie gak mau main bola" jawab Sehun.

"Tapi Lulu masih main bola sama Minnie"

"Minnie sudah main bebek sama Chenchen"

Sehun menunjuk Chen dan Xiumin yang sudah sibuk bermain bebek karet milik Chen.

**...**

"Sayang~ sudah waktunya untuk memotong kue ulang tahun mu" ujar Henry pada Chen yang sedang bermain bersama Xiumin.

Disana sudah terdapat sebuah ulang tahun untuk Chen diatas meja kecil. Zhoumi dan Tao sudah menunggu disamping kue ulang tahun miliknya.

"Kajja Minnie~"

Chen menarik tangan Xiumin agar ia berdiri disebelahnya saat memotong kue dan meniup lilin nanti.

Semua berkumpul didepan meja kecil itu. Mereka terlihat antusias dengan kue ulang tahun milik Chen.

"_**Saengil Chukha Hamnida Saengil Chukha Hamnida Saranghaneun uri Chen-ie Saengil Chukha Hamnida"**_

"Nah sekarang Chennie tiup lilinya" ucap Henry.

"Minnie mau meniup lilin sama Chennie?" tanya Chen pada Xiumin yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Eh? Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh sayang" sahut Henry gemas melihat ekspresi Xiumin.

Hana..

Dul...

Set...

"Fiuh~"

Chen dan Xiumin meniup lilinnya secara bersamaan.

"Tao mau kue nya~" seru Tao girang karena setelah meniup lilin pasti kue itu akan dipotong untuk dibagikan.

Kibum membantu Henry memotong kue dan membagikan untuk semua yang datang. Para appa yang datang, Donghae dan Yesung pun tak kalah sibuk membantu membagikan kue yang sudah menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

"Hae appa, kenapa kue Baekkie lebih kecil daripada kue Yeollie?" protes Baekhyun merasa kue Chanyeol lebih besar.

"Bummie umma sudah memotongnya dengan adil sayang, jadi tidak mungkin kue milik Chanyeol lebih besar" ujar Donghae memberi pengertian.

Baekhyun cemberut. Bagaimana pun kue Chanyeol terlihat lebih besar dari miliknya. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menyantap kue di piringnya dengan lahap. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Chanyeol menghentikan acara makannya.

"Baekkie kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol tanya heran karena ternyata Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Kenapa kue Yeollie lebih besar dari kue Baekkie~?" sahut Baekhyun cemberut.

"Jinjja? Tapi sepertinya sama saja"

"Ish... kue Yeollie lebih besar dari kue Baekkie, Baekkie mau kue Yeollie"

Baekhyun menghentakkan kaki nya kesal.

Chanyeol menatap kue yang baru termakan sepotong dan kue Baekhyun yang masih utuh.

"Baiklah~ Baekkie makan kue Yeollie~"

Chanyeol menyodorkan kue miliknya untuk Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Yeollie~ ayo makan kue nya sama-sama" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

**...**

Hari ini seperti biasa, para bayi dititipkan di Exotic sementara orang tua mereka pergi ke sekolah. Karena hari ini cukup cerah maka para pengasuh memperbolehkan mereka untuk bermain di luar ruangan. Ada yang baru hari ini, hari ini Chen membawa boneka bebek berwarna ungu yang merupakan kado dari Xiumin saat ia ulang tahun kemarin.

Boneka bebek itu selalu menemani Chen kemana pun ia pergi. Menurut cerita Zhoumi, Chen bahkan tidak melepaskan boneka itu saat ia mandi. Rupanya boneka itu menjadi boneka kesayangan Chen.

Sekarang ini pun Chen hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya sibuk berlarian dihalaman. Ia memeluk boneka bebeknya dengan erat. Biasanya Chen akan ikut bermain bersama Chanyeol atau pun bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Xiumin.

"Chen kenapa tidak ikut bermain dengan yang lain?" tanya Hyoyeon yang duduk disebelah Chen.

"Nanti Ducky Chen kotor, lagipula Ducky tidak suka panas" jawab Chen masih memeluk bonekanya.

"Apa Chen tidak ingin bermain dengan Xiumin? Lihat, sepertinya Xiumin ingin bermain dengan mu" bujuk Hyoyeon agar Chen mau bergabung dengan yang lain.

Dari kejauhan nampak Xiumin berlari kecil menghampiri Chen dan Hyoyeon.

"Chennie~ ayo main sama Minnie" ajak Xiumin sambil menarik tangan Chen.

"Minnie main sama Lulu, Chen mau duduk sama Ducky" jawab Chen tidak mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Xiumin menatap boneka bebek pemberiannya dengan kesal.

**...**

Waktunya untuk para bayi tidur siang. Setelah mencuci tangan dan kaki, mereka semua masuk ke dalam kamar yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk tidur.

"Nah sekarang kalian tidur~ pukul 3 nanti akan noona bangunkan untuk makan kue" pesan Tiffany.

"Apa Tao boleh makan kue nya sekarang noona?" tanya Tao yang mendapat kasur paling ujung.

"Tidak bisa Tao~ kau harus tidur siang baru mendapatkan kue" sahut Tiffany.

"Arraseo~" jawab Tao pelan.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah tertidur lelap, Tiffany keluar kamar pelan-pelan. Ia tak mau membuat mereka terbangun lagi. Salah satu dari mereka rupanya belum tertidur. Ia menatap Chen yang tidur sambil memeluk boneka bebek.

"Bebek jelek, harusnya Minnie yang di peluk" ucapnya kesal.

Xiumin menarik boneka bebek itu pelan-pelan. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan boneka bebek jelek –menurutnya- itu, ia segera keluar kamar dengan mengendap-endap.

Tanpa Xiumin ketahui, rupanya Yoona melihat semua yang Xiumin lakukan. Yoona pun diam-diam mengikuti dan mengawasi semua yang Xiumin lakukan. Bocah berpipi gembil itu berhasil keluar dari Exotic. Yoona pikir ia akan keluar dari persembunyiannya jika Xiumin sampai keluar lebih jauh lagi.

Tapi ternyata Xiumin hanya sampai tempat pembuangan sampah yang terletak disamping Exotic. Ia meletakkan boneka bebek milik Chen disana dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Nah sekarang tidak ada bebek jelek lagi, Chennie akan main sama Minnie mulai sekarang" ucapnya sambil memandangi boneka tak bersalah itu.

Xiumin kembali kedalam kamar dan tidur disebelah Chen, ia menarik tangan Chen untuk memeluknya. Dan tak lama kemudian Xiumin sudah tertidur lelap.

**...**

"Bukan kah itu boneka milik Chen?' ujar Hyoyeon melihat Yoona membawa boneka bebek milik Chen.

Yoona pun menceritakan semua yang ia lihat tadi.

"Ku pikir Xiumin cemburu dengan boneka milik Chen" ucap Hyoyeon setelah mendengarkan cerita Yoona.

"Ku pikir juga begitu..."

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit mengerjai mereka?" usul Tiffany.

Hyoyeon dan Yoona menatap Tiffany dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Untuk sementara biarkan boneka ini berada di sini. Saat Chen merasa kehilangan boneka nya maka kita akan pura-pura mencarinya sampai tempat pembuangan sampah dan pastikan Xiumin ikut bersama kita. Pasti nya Xiumin akan melihat bahwa boneka itu tidak berada disana lagi dan biarkan Xiumin mengakui sendiri bahwa ia yang meletakkan boneka milik Chen disana" jelas Tiffany panjang lebar.

"Aku setuju...!" teriak Hyoyeon dan Yoona bersamaan.

**...**

Tepat seperti dugaan Tiffany, saat bangun tidur Chen langsung mencari boneka bebeknya. Ia bahkan membuat berantakan kasur Tao yang penuh dengan boneka panda dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kris karena berani mengganggu Tao nya.

"Ducky~ kau dimana?' seru Chen masih sibuk mencari bonekanya.

Ia bahkan mencari kedalam kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau cari Chen?" tanya Yoona.

"Noona~ apa kau lihat Ducky? Saat aku bangun Ducky menghilang"

"Ducky? Boneka bebek itu? Noona tidak melihatnya~" jawab Yoona membuat Chen kecewa.

"Chennie~ ayo makan kue sama Minnie"

Xiumin menarik tangan Chen agar duduk disebelahnya dan memakan kue yang dijanjikan Tiffany bersama-sama.

Tapi sepertinya Chen sedang selera makan, ia hanya menusuk-nusuk kue miliknya dengan sendok tanpa berniat memakannya sama sekali.

"Hyung~ apa kue nya boleh untuk Tao~?" tanya Tao melihat Chen hanya menusuk kue nya tanpa berniat memakannya sama sekali.

"Tao makan saja kue punya gege"

Kris menyodorkan piring kue nya untuk Tao. Tao pun dengan senang hati memakan kue bagian Kris.

"Chennie kenapa~?" tanya Xiumin memperhatikan Chen yang berwajah lesu.

"Ducky hilang~ padahal itu hadiah dari Minnie~" jawab Chen.

Xiumin sedikit merasa tidak enak hati melihat wajah Chen yang biasanya penuh senyuman kini terlihat sangat sedih.

"Chennie jangan sedih~ Minnie mau kok main sama Chennie~"

Chen menggeleng pelan.

"Chennie mau Ducky~"

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari Ducky sama-sama?" usul Suho.

"Lay mau bantu cari Ducky"

Lay langsung bergabung dengan Suho untuk mencari Ducky, boneka bebek milik yang tiba-tiba hilang.

"Kyung-ie juga mau bantu~"

"Kalau Kyung-ie ikut, Kai juga ikut bantu"

**...**

Akhirnya semua mencari ke berbagai sudut ruang bermain dan beberapa ruangan yang ada di Exotic. Para pengasuh hanya mengawasi dari jauh, mereka tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan para bayi.

Kai bukannya ikut mencari, ia justru terlihat mengekori kemana pun Kyungsoo pergi. Beberapa kali Kai menubruk punggung Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti didepannya.

Sedangkan Lay selalu bertanya seperti apa bentuk Ducky milik Chen dan Suho yang dengan sabar menjelaskan lagi seperti apa rupa boneka milik Chen itu.

"Ah~" teriak Tao membuat semuanya menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa Tao menemukan Ducky?" tanya Chen penuh harap.

"Aniyo~ Tao lupa membawa tuan panda" ucap Tao lalu pergi mengambil tuan panda nya yang tertinggal dikamar.

Kris otomatis mengikuti langkah Tao. Chen kembali memasang wajah sedihnya, ia berharap agar Ducky miliknya cepat ditemukan.

"Hiks..."

Chen menoleh kearah Xiumin yang menarik ujung kaosnya sambil menangis.

"Minnie kenapa? Apa Chen nakal?"

Xiumin menggeleng pelan.

"Huwe~ Chennie~" tangis Xiumin makin kencang.

Yoona dan Tiffany yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka langsung menghampiri Xiumin.

"Hey, kenapa Minnie menangis?" tanya Yoona yang menggendong Xiumin.

"Hiks... Minnie nakal... Hiks" jawabnya sambil menangis.

"Memangnya apa yang Minnie lakukan?" Tiffany mengusap pelan punggung Xiumin agar ia lebih tenang.

"Minnie yang membuang boneka milik Chennie... hiks... Mianhe Chennie~"

Chen terkejut mendengar pengakuan Xiumin. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Xiumin sendiri yang membuang boneka miliknya.

Ternyata rencana Tiffany tidak berjalan mulus, Xiumin sudah terlebih dahulu mengakui perbuatannya.

"Noona~ Chennie mau peluk Minnie"

Chen menatap Xiumin yang berada dalam gendongan Yoona. Yoona dengan hati-hati menurunkan Xiumin.

"Minnie jangan nangis lagi~ Chennie nggak marah kok sama Minnie" ucap Chen sambil memeluk Xiumin.

"Hiks... Tapi Minnie sudah nakal..."

"Chennie sedih karena Ducky hilang, tapi Chennie lebih sedih kalau liat Minnie nangis"

"Be-benarkah...?"

Chen mencium pipi gembil Xiumin. Yoona dan Tiffany yang melihat langsung menjerit histeris namun sesaat. Xiumin menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Hey lihat apa yang noona bawa" ujar Hyoyeon sambil membawa boneka milik Chen.

"Ducky~"

Chen berlari dan memeluk boneka kesayangannya itu. Melihat hal itu, Xiumin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia berpikir, kenapa boneka itu bisa kembali lagi.

Ternyata Chen menyadari perubahan raut wajah Xiumin. Ia mendekati Xiumin dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Minnie jadi umma untuk Ducky mau?" tanyanya langsung.

"Hngg...? Minnie umma?" ucap Xiumin tidak mengerti.

"Chennie jadi appa, Minnie jadi umma" jelas Chen.

"Apa seperti Kyu appa, Sungmin umma?"

Chen membenarkan ucapan Xiumin.

"Mau... mau... Minnie mau jadi umma" ucapnya antusias.

Tbc-

Pertama mau ngucapin **SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KIM JONG DAE **

**SELAMAT ANDA SUKSES MEMBUYARKAN LIST BIAS ._.**

Maaf kalau telat update, ada sedikit kesalahan teknik di otak jadi baru bisa post *bow*

Ada yang masih inget FF ini? /GAK ADA/ *mewek*

Chapter ini ngetiknya antara sadar dan gak sadar jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya absurd atau mungkin gak nyambung sama sekali TT^TT

Maaf juga kalau couple lain sedikit moment *pundung*

Makasih yang udah menyumbangkan ide berharga nya untuk FF ini, mungkin akan dipakai tapi entah chap berapa .-. /Dikaplok/

Ada yang nanya darimana para orang tua dapet duit buat beli keperluan para bayi? Mungkin ga dijelasin detail di FF tapi mereka dapet dari pihak Exotic. Semua yang para bayi butuhkan ditanggung oleh Exotic.

Big Thanks To:

Lee. | pampam sehun | Hyunnie KTHS | laliceeuu | HyuieYunnie | Farrelin Kim | nur991fah | luluistiqomah89 | L | miss leeanna | pembantunya tao | etrisna13 | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | zoldyk | Aulchan12 | TaoZik | UruRuBaek | xoxorienakimmyun | 91 | Hany Kwan | Maple Fujoshi2309 | krispandataozi | younlaycious88 | .5 | Dhea485 | DeerIAM |

Semoga gak ada yang ketinggalan...

Makasih ya yang udah sempet ninggalin jejak /cipok pake bibir Lay/ /disambil dollar Suho/


End file.
